A Wolf Among Hunter's
by deltaprime11
Summary: This is a re-upload, the full explanation and summary is chapter one.
1. Explanation

**A/N:** **So the first and most important thing is this.**

 **I am** ** _NOT_** **coming back.**

 **Now, some of you will remember that I quit fan fiction after my wife became pregnant. My son is now three weeks old and he is adorable (We named him Raito for any of you that are curious.) However I still have no motivation to get back into writing, it was a hobby I once thoroughly enjoyed, but now it seems more like a chore, so again I will** _ **NOT**_ **be coming back.**

 **Now, around the time I quit, a close friend of mine was still writing consistently, when I asked if he'd like to adopt a few of my stories, he readily agreed 'Grandtheftfandom.' Became his pen name and he immediately began working on a few of my stories, with** _ **my**_ **input. As a friend I knew in real life he'd remained in constant contact with me and was writing the stories almost exactly how I had originally envisioned them. I later found out that the moment he adopted them, people began flaming him, relentlessly and not just with stupid things, he was told to kill himself numerous times. When I found out, I asked him to remove the stories. Truth is, I didn't plan to reupload them at all.**

 **But the guy that a bunch of you flamed, consistently told me I should, despite what happened to him after he took on the stories, I'm just gonna quote him "The stories are good, simple as that. They should be up."**

 **Firstly, the sheer fact that he wants me to upload them again speaks volumes of his character, secondly there is** _ **never**_ **a good reason to tell someone to kill themselves and anyone who participated in this flame should feel ashamed of themselves. My best friend is not an emotional punching bag, do not treat him like one.**

 **Now, to those of you who are new to this story and are wondering what it is about, here's a quick summary.**

 **Wolf was a member of a special forces unit. On a mission gone bad, he ends up the lone survivor of his team and is recruited into Beacon and placed into team RWBY. This is a RubyXOC story.**

 **I would also like to advertise my friend a bit here, this stories OC Wolf was originally Grand's character, I liked him and asked if I could use him as an OC for RWBY (Which we are both fans of.) and he readily agreed, Grand has created a number of original characters that he tests with a number of different people, he finds the ones suited to his style and characters people enjoy and fleshes them into full fledged characters for his own books.**

 **Despite the reaction he received to the stories he adopted, he still writes quite consistently, his own RWBY fiction titled 'Midnight Rose.' is another OC he created a while back and I suggest it to anyone who is looking for something a bit different to read, I think his writing is considerably better than my own and I'm sure he'd love the extra feedback!**

 **Now, with all of that out of the way, please enjoy what has been written for A Wolf Among Hunter's!**


	2. Chapter 1

It was always cold north of Vale, well that's how he always felt anyway. The Bullhead he occupied was loud, it annoyed him, he'd much rather be at home peaceful silence suited him more.

He heard footsteps as someone moved passed him, lights blinked on in the small area his group sat in, everyone in the plane was dressed the same, a long black hoodie vest over a grey body suit, the suit was customizable so the degree of armor the group placed on it was there on choice, he opted for a lighter load, allowing free movement at higher speeds. He'd never seen his comrades faces, interestingly enough for a military that holds teamwork above all else everyone in his unit never took of the standard issue masks they all wore. His was one he made, shaped in the likeness of a Beowolf skull over his head, the eyes even glowed red, he was happy with how it turned out.

He leaned his head against the cool metal of the Bullhead and his eyes drifted over to his commander, the man stopped a few feet from the rear door of the ship and turned around, no doubt about to give them the rundown on why they were herded onto the infernal contraption in the first place.

"The situation is as follows," He announced in a hard military voice "A train carrying Dust for the Schnee Company has called in an attack, apparently a number of their security mechs have gone offline, even a much larger robot was reported destroyed."

"Are we to assume this is the White Fang, sir?" One of the men questioned calmly

"Correct," The commander nodded simply "The front of the train was disconnected from most of the cargo, the person responsible remains unknown, but what we do know is that they left one behind."

"Special Forces seems a little bit much for one man, sir." Another of the man noted flatly

"It's Adam Taurus." The commander finished strongly.

"What are our orders, captain?" He asked through his mask, his smile beneath it was hidden, the excitement in his voice wasn't.

"Capture him alive, If possible," The commander replied flatly "Although, I doubt anything short of lethal force will stop him. Don't give him an inch."

"Wolf sounds excited." One of the other chuckled and nudged the man next to him, the group laughed.

'I don't hate that nickname,' He thought as he leaned back and waited for the tone that would tell the squad when they would be jumping 'Well, Whatever, after this I get some time off.'

The lighting in the small ship turned red and dark, the group got to their feet slowly, as the rear door began sliding open, cold air rushed to meet them and he clenched his fists calmly.

"You all know the drill, stay calm and keep each other alive, I haven't had any casualties before and I'm not starting now." The commander shouted over the roaring wind outside.

"Sir!" The group responded in unison, they all tensed for an agonizingly long second before they received the command to go, he wasted no time launching off his back foot and into the void that was open sky.

'Free falling's great too,' He thought to himself as he flipped himself over to look at the sky, stars dotted the massive expanse of black, the broken moon hung low in the sky, it gave off plenty of light, he could make out mountains and ever a few of the twinkling lights of the Beacon Academy tower 'Must be nice, going to school.' He thought as he righted himself and flipped over, he noticed the ground quickly approaching his head and he slammed a small mechanism on his chest, the button depressed with a small metallic click and he was pulled back harshly as he decent slowed, the parachute snapped free and he rolled to his feet, old leaves crunched under his feet as he looked around himself.

"My, my," A voice he didn't recognize chuckled, he snapped around a red haired man a little older than himself clapped his hands slowly, sarcastically, his wore a black trench coat although the bottom was little frayed, seemingly from bullet holes, he wore a half mask, not all dissimilar to his own, it only covered the top half of the man's face, a strange white and red symbol spread over his right shoulder, the Katana at his waist was still sheathed, the man walked with slow steps "The Special Forces sure react quickly and you land so perfectly on target, Wolf."

He was far from a fool, even if his method of deployment was considered reckless, if his comrades had jumped out of the plane they'd be on the ground by now, there was no way this man would know the nickname his squad mates had given him.

"Don't do anything too stupid now, Wolf." That was a voice he recognized, the uniform was identical to his, the mask was standard issue, the only noticeable difference was the three simple white slashes on the newcomer's shoulder.

"So Captain, Where's the rest of the squad?" Wolf asked flatly, he knew the answer, might as well get the whole story.

"Parachute failure," The captain answered simply "It's pretty unlucky, I guess the men weren't properly performing their maintenance."

"So, Why leave me alive?" Wolf asked

"I think you'll understand, most of the army are fanatics Wolf, All of them just want a little bit of glory to brag to their rich and important families about how they made some great difference." The captain explained

"So, Kill anyone who you don't specifically like, what kind of world is that?" Wolf moved subtly, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared through the red eyes of his mask.

"One I can take," The captain clenched his fist as he growled "We can sit on top, over everything, make the damned bureaucrats suffer for doing nothing to help the common people."

"You're a member of the military to _help_ the common people!" Wolf argued angrily "What do you think our job is?!"

"Ha! Help the people? We are no more than pieces on a chessboard to them, they send us to kill this terrorist or hold of this army of Grimm until help arrives, but the second it costs them more money than it's worth, the help disappears." The captain growled

"You know, I've worked under two commanders," Wolf chuckled "I know exactly what help didn't arrive, You think because you failed to break a line that it's the government's fault your wife died?!"

"What do you know about it?!" The captain growled, grabbing Wolf by the collar and pulling him off the ground "I didn't have enough men to break that line, There was no way I could make it."

"I read your report," Wolf snapped "Still I could never fathom why you recruited me into your squad when I was going to be placed into Beacon, So this is your master plan huh? You think I developed some kind of hatred against the men who order us around for circumstances outside of their control?"

"They had more than enough time to prepare," The commander growled "They refused to acknowledge that group as a threat until people were being slaughtered!"

"Signing up with the White Fang is different how?!" Wolf pushed the older man's hand away.

"They understand that things need to be changed," The commander chuckled "By the way, I didn't recruit you to try and get you to join us."

"Really?" Wolf asked skeptically

"No, I wanted to make sure you lived," The commander shifted slightly, before he could react a loaded gun was pressed against his forehead "I wanted to kill you myself, the newbie that couldn't hold the line and got everyone on that squad killed."

Wolf's eyes widened slightly as the hammer of the small pistol was pulled back, he dived forward slamming into his commanding officers chest and rolling across the ground, the gun clattered against a nearby and he rolled to his feet.

"You're not going anywhere." Wolf raised his arms in front of him as a sheathed blade slammed into his wrist guards, he slid backwards a few feet.

"Adam," The commander warned flatly "We agreed he's mine."

Adam inclined his head in a mock bow and gestured for the man to go ahead.

The commander drew a large serrated combat knife, Wolf clenched his fists calmly and watched his opponent carefully 'Man, Betrayal really does suck, I'm trying to stay calm in this situation?' He gritted his teeth angrily 'This is the second time everybody I've gotten close to died.'

The captain shifted and lunged, Wolf sidestepped and slammed a gauntleted backhand into the man's jaw, forcing him back and disarming him, the captain shook the blow off quickly and darted forward, he threw a series of punches that Wolf either dodged or blocked.

'Maybe I'm just bad luck,' Wolf thought absently 'I've always enjoyed the quiet, Maybe I'm destined to be alone.'

He took a powerful blow to the stomach and he coughed against his mask, he swayed dangerously unable to find the motivation to make his arms move 'What's the point? Even If I beat the good ol'captain, Adam will finish me off.'

The captain walked over and picked up his knife, Wolf just stood stunned on his feet, he glanced up as the man moved to embed the knife into his stomach and his hand moved on reflex, locking around the captain's wrist, the man groaned as he forced against the blade harder, Wolf grabbed the man opposite him with both hands and locked against him 'I guess my body decided for me, even If I can't get out of here alive, I'm definitely taking this lying piece of shit with me!'

Wolf drew back and spun to the side, thrown off by the sudden shift in momentum the captain staggered forward as Wolf whipped around and brought his boot down on the back of the man's head hard, his semblance activated at the last second, the sound of the blow matched that of a cannon being fired and the sickening crunch of bone being snapped echoed around the small clearing of trees.

The captain didn't twitch as he lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, Wolf waited for a blade to slice straight through him, when nothing happened he looked around himself, finding no trace of Adam Taurus at all he fell backwards against the trunk of a large tree and slid to the ground.

He pressed the small radio piece in the side of his helmet "This is Operative seven five forty three, Requesting evac."

"How many?"

Wolf swallowed hard "I-I'm the only one left, sir."

The long wait for the reply hurt the most "Roger that, Hold tight kid, We're on our way."

* * *

It wasn't long before he was once again sitting in another Bullhead, this one was considerably quieter, he kept waiting for one of his squad mates to crack a joke, try to get a rise out of him, or even the captain to give them a speech on a job well done. It served as a constant reminder he was on his own again.

The man opposite him he didn't recognize, but the way the guy was just stern faced staring at him put him a little on edge, the man was older than him by a fair margin, a bit of grey was beginning to show itself on either side of his head, but for the most part his hair was black, he wore a perfectly cleaned white suit with a red tie, a small silver strip of metal sat above his left eye. His posture suggested a military background 'Must be some big shot, But I've never seen him in Vale before, maybe cause the festival's coming up? He must be from Atlas then.'

"My name is General James Ironwood," The man introduced flatly, likely feeling the stare from behind the mask "You're commander's just refer to you as Wolf, So I will do the same, I happened to be checking into Vale's security when you radioed in."

"May I ask why you chose to ride out to get me…Sir." He added after a brief pause.

"Usually I wouldn't have," The man admitted simply "But when you said you were the only one left, my interest was piqued."

"I'd like to rephrase that actually," Wolf noted "My entire squad was murdered by a turncoat commander who was angry that his wife got killed in an incident almost two years ago."

"You beat a Special Forces commander on your own in hand to hand combat?" James asked "That's an impressive feat for a boy of merely nineteen."

"I was originally training to become a huntsman, Sir, but I was rejected due to my inability to correctly manipulate my semblance." Wolf explained

"My combat scores got me recruited into the Special Forces, so here I am." He finished

"Yes, But giving up ones name at such an age must have been hard, your family likely weren't happy about it." James tilted his head slightly and smiled.

"I wouldn't know," Wolf replied "I never had a family to begin with, my name was given to me by the orphanage I spent my younger days in, the second I could get into a combat school I went. I wanted to be a hero, like in the stories they used to read to me."

James remained silent, he stroked his chin calmly before turning towards the cockpit of the ship "What do you think?"

"I'd say the boy is quite similar to you at that age," The pilot replied calmly, it was a moment before the owner of the strange voice emerged from the cockpit, the middle aged man had slightly long grey hair, thin brown eyes and wore a pair of shaded spectacles, with a black suit and green undershirt, a green scarf was wrapped around his neck with a small purple cross shaped emblem on it, black dress shoes and long dark green pants "So, Wolf, you want to kill monsters?"

"Yes, sir." Wolf nodded his head simply.

"I think I remember when there was a Special Forces member coming to my school, what was it, a little less than two years ago?" The man rubbed his chin in thought.

"That was also me, Sir," Wolf nodded his head calmly "I was involved in the incident I mentioned earlier, I was the only survivor back then also, but only because of Atlas's timing."

The speckled man smirked "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course, Your Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon," Wolf answered flatly "Sir."

"Hm, I'll let you into my school if you stop calling me 'sir' I may look it but I am not quite that old." Ozpin's smirked widened a little.

"Thank you very much Si-, uh…Headmaster?" He questioned

James snickered audibly.

"On second thought, Sir is fine Wolf." Ozpin chuckled with a small shake of his head.

Wolf nodded his head.

James cleared his throat "With that, you are officially disbanded from the Special Forces, I wish you good luck in your future as a huntsman."

"Thank you S-," He cut off as a yawn broke through his sentence and he placed a hand about where his mouth would be "Sorry, Sir, The long night must be catching up to me."

"It's quite alright, get some rest you are going to have your work cut out for you tomorrow." James lifted a hand to calm the boy opposite him.

Wolf nodded his head and rested against the side of the plane 'I'm not sure if I should still be depressed or be excited my dreams finally coming true.' He looked out the edge of the cockpit windshield and spotted the sun beginning to rise 'What was it, The Dead won't hate you for moving on with your life, in fact if there is a place they get to turn and watch over you, I'm sure they'd rather see you try to live as best you can so don't get lost in grief.' He recalled slowly 'I hope that's true.'

He fell asleep quite quickly after that.

"Are you sure about this?" James turned to the other man and asked calmly

"Quite sure, He has tremendous ability even if he is a little rough." Ozpin nodded

"But, wouldn't it be better to wait a little, the teams have already been assigned." James noted calmly

"Hm, I can think of one team in particular who can handle an extra member." The way he said it made it almost seem threatening. James feared slightly for the team his old comrade mentioned.

* * *

Three resounding knocks caused the four sleeping members of team RWBY to stir slightly, currently in a variable state of positions atop their beds and in Ruby's case, loudly snoring, Blake shifted and looked at the door in irritation, it was supposed to be a day off and whoever was waking her up this early in the morning better have a great reason for it. She padded over to the door slowly and opened it tiredly, she stared at the person on the other side of the door a moment before fully realizing who it was.

"Professor Ozpin!" She shouted in surprise, the shout was loud enough to wake the rest of the girl's in the room.

"Hello Blake," Ozpin inclined his head slightly "I'm sorry for waking you this early, but could you wake your teammates properly get dressed and come to my office, it's quite important so please hurry."

"Uh, sure." Blake shook her head slightly in surprise, the Headmaster was not usually one to personally request people to his office, the PA system in the school or his assistant usually did it.

"Thank you." Ozpin bowed his head again and turned quickly to walk down the hallway.

"What happened Blake? Why are you shouting?" Ruby questioned tiredly rubbing her eyes

"Ozpin wants to see us in his office, he says it's important." Blake turned to the small girl and relayed the message casually.

"Ozpin office, right" Ruby nodded, not quite awake enough to grasp what had been said correctly, her eyes widened suddenly and she started "Ozpin wants us in his office?!"

Blake nodded "Apparently."

Ruby jumped out of her bed and shook the white haired girl who slept underneath her "Ozpin wants us in his office! Get up and get dressed!"

Weiss glared at the bubbly silver eyed girl in annoyance and rolled over, covering her eyes with her forearm "Give me twenty more seconds of rest."

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, her sister jumped from the bed and straight into her combat stance, before looking around in surprise.

"Ruby! Don't scare me like that!" Yang exclaimed in annoyance, picking up the clock she looked at it carefully "Four thirty in the morning are you freakin kidding me?!"

"Ozpin wants us in his office." Ruby relayed again.

"He can call me to his office at a normal time like a _normal_ person!" Yang exclaimed as she climbed back into bed "I'm going back to sleep."

Ruby grabbed her sister by the forearm and pulled her back "Yang, if you don't come it reflects poorly on me as a leader!"

Yang paused and glanced at her sister calmly.

"I'll make you those pancakes you really like." Ruby offered

'There's no way that bribe will work,' Blake thought as she watched the pair 'Yang never changes her mind.'

"With extra syrup?" Yang questioned with a dangerously glint in her eye.

"Anything you want!" Ruby exclaimed defensively

'It worked?' Blade mentally filed the manipulation technique away in the back of her mind.

"Fine." Yang complained as she got out of bed.

* * *

"Maybe I should've let you all sleep in a little longer," Ozpin thought out loud "By the way Wolf, you can take off the mask at any time."

"I feel more comfortable when I have it on, sir." Wolf replied calmly

The door to Ozpin's office opened slowly and the four girls padded in slowly, obviously trying to hide the fact they sprinted all the way here "You wanted to see us, Sir?"

"Yes, I know this is quite sudden and it usually doesn't happen like this, but due to circumstances outside of his control this boy was away for the initiation ceremony and missed his chance to get assigned a team. I've decided, Wolf," He gestured to the boy standing with his arms crossed behind his back in attention "Will be joining you as of today."

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

"Why?!"

Three of the four exclaimed in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: Hehe, The rest will have to come later, I'll probably come back to this and edit it a bit to clean it up, but I really wanted to get it up relatively quickly, so excuse any large mistakes. As you can see, it takes place in between the 'Black' trailer and just before the first set of classes team RWBY go to, There's a number of reasons why I started here most will be explained as I go through the story, Well, Yeah I think that's about it. I hope you all enjoyed this and I will see you guys in the next one, peace!**


	3. Chapter 2

The only person who seemed to be unsurprised by the declaration of a five man team was Ozpin, although Wolf's face was hidden behind a mask he wasn't expecting that at all.

"Uh, Sir, I don't that's necessary, the teams have likely already built a degree of trust amongst themselves, I will be fine on my own." Wolf cut in before anyone could continue.

"Wolf, However things happened in the Special Forces we handle things differently as Huntsman and Huntresses," Ozpin lectured flatly "No person can fight evil alone, teammates and friends are just as important as what we try to uphold for our country."

"That may be the case sir, but-" Wolf cut off as a small silver eyed girl walked up beside him, she placed a hand his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Welcome to team RWBY," The girl announced flatly, a quick glance to the rest of her team silenced any protests "I look forward to working with you."

"Uh, sure…likewise." Wolf stumbled out

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter," The white haired girl announced with a shrug "I'm Weiss."

"Blake." The black haired girl introduced flatly

"That's a really cool mask, Where'd you get it?!" Yang exclaimed, closing the distance to the boy quickly and punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Wolf rubbed his shoulder slowly "I made it."

The small girl elbowed the larger blonde harshly and the blonde started "Oh, right, I'm Yang."

"I'm Ruby." The small girl introduced

"Uh, I'm Wolf," Wolf introduced again "Nice to meet you all."

"Well, I'm tired," Yang announced loudly "I'm going back to sleep!"

She left the office first, Wolf glanced at Ozpin who gestured for the group to leave and the filed out of the room slowly, Wolf lagged behind a moment before entering the hallway, most of his new team didn't pay him any mind and were already turned the corner at the end of the hallway.

He jumped when the small one appeared beside him and cleared her throat "So, Special Forces huh?"

"Uh…Yeah." Wolf nodded as the pair begun walking, he followed her since he had no idea where he was going.

"Is Wolf your real name?" The silver eyed girl leaned towards him and studied his mask carefully.

"It might as well be," Wolf replied tilting his head away from the small girl "I've had it so long I've forgotten my old name."

"Well, It doesn't really matter what you call yourself," Ruby explained as they walked "We are teammates now, so we watch each other's backs."

"I know how teams work." Wolf complained dryly

"Oh, That's not what I meant," Ruby flailed her arms around comically as she spoke "I mean even if the others seem reluctant to talk to you, they are good in fights and uh, they will help out, they just need time to warm up to you and honestly the mask is a little scary so you might find people avoiding you and-"

He chuckled "I get it," He ruffled the small girls hair calmly "Be nice…right?"

Ruby shot him a glare as she patted her hair down "Exactly, so what weapon do you use?"

"Weapon?" Wolf asked stopping.

"Well, I got this thing," Ruby announced, he detected a bit of pride in her voice and smirked slightly as her large red scythe folded out in front of him "It's called Crescent Rose."

Wolf held out his hands in front of him and clenched his gloves calmly "I don't really have a weapon, I didn't even take the knives or guns they gave us, I've always relied on my fists and feet."

"Hm," Ruby stroked her chin calmly "My sister Yang uses her fists a lot, so she built her weapon around that, but a weapon is an extension of yourself so it should be what you are already comfortable with."

"You like weapons then?" Wolf asked as the pair stopped outside the a door.

"I do," Ruby nodded resolutely "So, When you make yours you have to show it to me."

"Right." Wolf replied slowly

Ruby opened the door and walked inside, Wolf followed a short distance behind before a flash of gold slammed into his side, he grunted as the blow forced him to slide a few feet along the carpet.

"NOW!" Yang shouted loudly.

Wolf looked up in time to see Blake toss her black roped weapon at him, he launched his hand up and struck the weapon with his glove and it embedded into the roof, Yang jumped back and Wolf stood in a half guarded half confused stance.

He dipped his head back as a rapier slammed into the wall by his head.

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Ruby shouted, gaining the rooms attention.

"Huh? No, We wanted to get the mask off." Yang explained with a shrug.

"I was helping Yang," Blade announced calmly "And testing his ability."

The group turned to Weiss and the white haired girl shrugged "If he couldn't dodge that he would be a disgrace."

Weiss walked up to him quickly "Since my teammates want to see your face so badly would you please take off the mask?" She asked as she retrieved her weapon.

"I'd rather not." Wolf replied flatly

"Isn't there a limit to how shy one can be?" Yang whispered to Blake, although whispering wasn't the correct term is was quieter compared to Yang normally.

Blake eyed the new member of their team calmly, Wolf met her stare unflinchingly "We all have our own secrets." He announced cryptically.

"I feel more comfortable with the mask on, let's just leave it at that." Wolf finished

Blake narrowed her eyes on the boy in front of her and nodded her head calmly "It's fine, We have plenty of classes coming up, I'm sure at _some_ point he will have to take the mask off."

"That reminds me," Ruby smirked mischievously "Since we are already awake, It's time to begin our first order of business as a team!"

"But I want to sleep," Yang complained "Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"No!" Ruby shouted resolutely "We will do it now, besides we need to unpack properly."

With a loud snap the contents of Blake's bag fell onto the ground "And clean." Blake added calmly

"We also have one more problem," The room turned to Weiss "There are only four beds and we are all girls."

The room then turned on Wolf, the boy tugged on his collar carefully "Uh," Wolf looked around the room carefully, there wouldn't be enough room for another bed even if it was small, the only other thing with space was the closet he walked over to it and opened, it was large enough he could probably lay in the bottom, but he wouldn't be able to move at all "I guess I can sleep in here."

"Oh, I have an idea!" Yang smiled wildly as she walked over to the set of shelves that lined the inside and punched upwards, the shelves snapped free and left the closet completely empty.

"Making him sleep in the closet feels a little…" Blake started

"Wrong." Ruby finished

"It's fine," Wolf said calmly "It's actually way more room than the bunks I'm used to and besides, I want you guys to trust me, So, If I'm in here you won't have to worry about anything."

"What would we worry about?" Ruby asked innocently

Wolf looked at her older sister, the blonde merely shook her head slightly "Uh, nothing at all." Wolf waved off.

As the rest of the team began unpacking and placing their things about the room, Wolf laid down his only three possessions, the sleeping bag he used in the military, a small pendant he'd had for as long as he could remember, the emblem was a small pair of daggers crossed together a small wolf skull sat in between the hilts, in truth it was the reason he made his mask like he did and lastly the mask itself, closed the closet door behind him he took the thing off and laid it down in front of himself, he leaned against the wall of the closet calmly, looking at each of the three items he sighed and ruffled his hair, the black mess fell loosely around his eyes and he stared up at it 'Well, that was kind of surprising," He thought to himself 'I didn't expect there to be ano-' His thoughts cut off abruptly as someone knocked on the other side of the door, grabbing his mask he slipped it over his head and pulled his hood back up as he pushed the door open to peer out of it.

Ruby crouched down slightly and smiled at him "I wanted to tell you, Our first class starts at nine, if you are going to get any extra rest, now would probably be a good time."

"Thanks." Wolf nodded and pulled the door closed as he leaned back inside, he closed his eyes and sighed, letting the last few days exhaustion catch up to him.

* * *

He was started awake what seemed like only five minutes later, he moved to rub his eyes and remembered he had fallen asleep with his mask on, he shifted it slightly to rub the sleep from his eyes and pushed the door to the closet open "It's Eight fifty five!" Ruby shouted

Wolf stifled a yawn and pulled his mask down quickly "Let's go then," He took a moment to examine the new state of the room before he closed the door behind him, his eyes lingered on the bed currently suspended in the air by ropes 'Why do I feel _that_ is going to end badly?' He mentally questioned as he closed the door and darted down the hallway, Ruby had already sped off, he slid into the classroom and placed his hands on his knee's as he breathed heavily 'I got lost twice.' He mentally scolded himself for not memorizing the map Ozpin gave him.

A sharp throat clearing brought his attention upwards, most of the class were whispering to each other about him, the older man in front of the class watched the newcomer carefully, "Sorry I'm late." Wolf bowed his head slightly

"I'm kind of new here and I don't know my way around all too well." He explained

"Well, A few seconds won't hurt today, I would pay close attention from now on if I were you, uh?" The professor quickly realized he didn't know this students name.

"Oh, I'm Wolf, Sir." He introduced calmly.

"Well, I'm professor Port, if you have any questions feel free to come to me," The old man nodded his head "Find your seat and we will begin the lesson."

Wolf's eyes scanned over the class, the remained seats were few, there was an entire row cleared for a rather stock boy with brown hair and blue eyes, Wolf decided quickly he didn't like the boy, he had a specifically threatening Aura projecting around him, 'He's the class bully huh?' Wolf thought with a chuckle as he walked past the open seat Ruby had saved and gestured he'd explain later, the team nodded slowly and watched him sit to the large armored boys left.

The boy smirked slightly as the masked newcomer sat down at the end of his row, nobody else ever tried 'I guess he doesn't know about me, well he is new and all.'

"Cardin!" Port exclaimed sharply, the armored boy jumped slightly "Pay attention."

Wolf leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands, watching the front of the class, or more specifically the rattling cage that was at the front of the class 'Beowolf? No, it's a Boarbatusk.' He concluded as one of the tusks poked through a gap in the cage for a moment, he was only half paying attention to the teacher, he heard something about a wise man who smelled of cabbages and zoned it out.

"In short, A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" The teacher finished his long speech and looked over his class carefully "Who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Wolf lifted his hand calmly 'May as well give it a shot.'

"Excellent," Port clapped his hands together and smiled, or at least he appeared to be smiling Wolf couldn't tell behind the man's moustache "Come down here, let's see what you can do."

Wolf nodded his head and made his way to the front of the class, he slammed the edges of his fists together and widened his stance as he entered his guard, he cracked his neck to the side and waited, Port lifted the axe in his hand and cut the lock free of the cage quickly, there was a momentary pause before the door of the cage snapped open and the creature inside charged forward.

'It's got more armor on it than usual!' Wolf thought as he dived out of the way.

"Weren't expected that were you?" Port laughed

Wolf tuned out of the area around him as he circled the beast, it snorted as it lined him up, it charged at him again, Wolf darted forward as the beast lowered its head in an attempt to skewer him, Wolf flipped up as the beast passed underneath him and grabbed a hold of one of the curved tusks and pulled himself onto it's back.

"A bold new approach, I like it." Port exclaimed

Wolf gritted his teeth and slammed his feet into the ground, the ground cracked underneath his feet and the beast's speed forced it to flip over, he let go and landed low as the Boarbatusk landed atop it's back with a squeal.

"Even if he gets it down he doesn't have a weapon, He can't finish it off." Cardin laughed at the antics at the front of class, his team quickly agreed with him.

Wolf narrowed his eyes and launched into the air lifted his fist above him he slammed into the beasts chest, about where the heat would sit, the blow landed hard and Wolf felt bone crack underneath his fist, he took a sharp kick to the stomach as he landed and he grunted as he lifted both hands above his head and slammed down, the beast grunted in pain and Wolf launched himself into the air and forced both feet into the beasts chest, the ground beneath it's back crunched as the monster was forced through the concrete, it's spine and chest snapped inwards with a loud crack and he hopped off of the beast.

"It would appear we are in the presence of a true huntsman-in-training," Port commended with a small clap "Remember, we may not be fully prepared in every situation, you may be forced into battle without your weapon, or maybe you were disarmed, A true warrior does not back down when innocent lives are on the line."

Ruby jumped into the air and shouting praise, the rest of his team congratulated him in their own ways, Weiss just seemed mad at him although he couldn't fathom why.

"That's all we have time for today, everyone is dismissed but you Wolf, I have something I was asked to pass along." Port announced as the class filed out of the room, Wolf made his way to the front desk and stood in attention.

"There's no need to be tense child," Port chuckled "I sense you are quite experienced, but this is a school not a battlefield, relax."

Wolf rolled his shoulders and relaxed slightly "Uh, okay, sir."

"Well, that aside," Port removed a small bundle of white cloth from behind his desk "Ozpin asked me to hand this over to you, told me to say 'A true Huntsman needs a weapon fitting of the title.' I can say I agree with him, your martial arts is impressive no doubt about it, but fist fighting Grimm is a good way to go about getting yourself and your team killed."

"Aren't there many huntsman who use fist style weapons, sir?" Wolf asked

"But they are weapons regardless," Port nodded "They aren't fighting with standard issue armored gloves."

Wolf nodded his head and took the bundle, he could tell it was a sword of some kind, he placed it at his side and bowed his head before leaving the room.

"Impressive fight in there." Wolf turned his gaze onto the boy he had sat next to, Cardin, if he remembered correctly, the boy was accompanied by his teammates, Cardin walked towards him slowly a fake smile on his face.

"Thanks." Wolf replied curtly

"It must be difficult being a newbie, have you got a team yet?" Cardin asked

"Yeah, I do." Wolf replied

Cardin quickly realized he wasn't going to find out what team Wolf was on and placed a hand on the boys shoulder "There's no reason to be hostile."

Wolf grabbed the boys wrist calmly "No, no reason." He responded curtly, turning the appendage in on itself and forcing backwards, Cardin winced and was forced onto his knee.

"Please refrain from touching me," Wolf requested flatly "I don't like people like you."

"You've never met me before." Cardin shot at him.

"You all smell the same to me." Wolf replied with a wave as he walked away.

"Hey, newbie." It was another voice he didn't recognize, meaning at least it wasn't Cardin.

A tall blonde jogged up to him, the blue eyed boy smiled casually "I heard you got lost this morning, if ya want I could show you around."

"Uh, That's okay, I was just tired yesterday so I didn't memorize the map," Wolf waved his hands in front of him "I'll be alright."

"Damn, and here I thought I had found a kindred spirit," The blonde laughed "Names Jaune Arc, short, sweet rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

"Do they?" Wolf asked skeptically

"Why does everyone always ask that?!" Jaune ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Everyone?" Wolf asks

"Well actually you're the second person I have said that too, but still do I inspire so little confidence?" Jaune asked

"I don't know you," Wolf replied "I couldn't tell you whether you inspire me or not."

"Well, any friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine. Don't hesitate to ask my team if you need anything." Jaune waved as he ran off.

'He's a leader too huh?' Wolf thought 'Ozpin really can pick them.'

He shook his head lightly and continued to the next class.


	4. Chapter 3

"Why do you think he sat next to Cardin?" Yang asked boredly as they waited in the classroom for Glynda to arrive.

"It looked to me like he was trying to egg him on," Blake answered over her book "Maybe he has something against people like him."

Ruby pushed her pencil up the desk and waited for it to roll back to her before pushing it back up, as it reached the top of the desk someone darted up and grabbed it, Ruby lifted her head to see who it was properly.

"So, who's the new guy?" Nora asked excitedly

"He calls himself Wolf," Weiss answered "We don't know much about him either."

"Apparently he was in the Special Forces before he was put in our team." Yang added

"Oh, so he's a spy!" Nora seemed to be able to spin an infinite number of stories from that information alone.

"I'm not a spy." Wolf sighed as he sat down next to Ruby and dropped a wrapped bundle on the desk.

"That's exactly what a spy would say!" Nora countered pushing her face into Wolf's.

Wolf leaned his head back slightly, he looked at his leader then back at Nora then back to Ruby in a silent 'help me'.

"I know, to prove your not a spy take off the mask!" Nora shouted "You might be a Grimm in disguise under that!"

"If I was a Grimm, wouldn't I be more…you know… evil?" Wolf countered

"But if you are trying to appear normal, wouldn't you draw attention to the fact that your good that way everyone thinks you're good, when you're really bad!" Nora exclaimed

"Just ignore her, it's what we do, it seems to work." Yang instructed boredly

Wolf just sighed and began unwrapping the bundle in front of him before pausing, he glanced he gestured for her to lean towards him, she did so as he undid the last of the wrapping around the object.

He pulled the cloth away and looked down at the blade, he was correct in assuming it was a sword, although it wasn't a broadsword like Jaune's, his sword was a Katana, the hilt was simple, colored black with a gold stripe down either side, the blade was unusually thick towards the hilt before thinning out into a more standard blade.

"You told me to show you my weapon," He chuckled "Well, technically I didn't make this one though."

"Hm," Ruby hummed as she picked it up, she drew the blade and inspected it calmly, show an unusual seriousness as she examined it, she looked at the small loop on the cross guard and pulled it, the piece of the blade that was thicker snapped free into the air with a metallic click, the secondary blade was a smaller Katana with a revolving circle in the centre, the blade had a loop and trigger he assumed a gun was built into the smaller blade "This is pretty well made, it's at its bare standard so whoever gave this too you expects you to alter it to your own standards."

Wolf watched the small girl in surprise, she glanced up at him and quickly realized she was ranting about his weapon, she squeaked and pushed the weapon back into his arms with a little too much force and his chair slipped, he fell onto his back with a groan.

"Sorry!" Ruby exclaimed, the door to the classroom opened and Glynda walked inside and eyed her class carefully.

Wolf rubbed the back of his head and winced, he placed his blade in front of him and watched it idly.

After attendance was taken, Glynda began announcing who would be participating in practice spars for the tournament at the end of the year. Wolf only half listened as he took a little bit of time to examine his classmates, aside from the ones he already knew, there was the bubbly girl that had been interrogating him at the beginning of class and her ever quiet companion Ren, the rest of Cardin's team and a red head that was currently conversing with Jaune.

Ruby watched the top of her newest members head as he glanced around, he kind of reminded her of a puppy, he watched everything that moved in front of him, she mentally chuckled and placed her hand atop his head, she ruffled the top of his head much like someone would small dog, she felt something twitch underneath her hand and she looked down to see Wolf looking up at her in surprise.

"Ah, sorry," She whispered "I did it without thinking."

Wolf nodded his head stiffly.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to go first?" Glynda asked calmly

Wolf raised his hand, Ruby noticed he was still oddly stiff and she frowned.

"Mr. Wolf," Glynda nodded her head "Glad to see you participating so eagerly."

Wolf nodded his head.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to spar against our new addition?" Glynda asked.

A hand raised on the opposite side of the room and Wolf looked over the heads of his teammates to see who it was, Cardin sent him a mocking smirk and Wolf grabbed his new sword and walked down to the sparring arena.

* * *

Wolf took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, 'What was that?' He thought as he exhaled, it had never happened to him before, he glanced up at his teammates, each seemed pretty interested in the match, He stopped on Ruby and took another long exhale, the moment she touched the top of his head it felt like his blood had lit on fire, he shook his head lightly as the feeling finally dispelled, he removed the scroll Ozpin had given him the day before and opened it, on the small screen his and Cardin's Aura was displayed, he took another long breath as the boy in front of him stepped towards the centre of the Arena massive mace slung over his shoulder.

Glynda glanced between the pair for a moment before starting the match "Begin."

Wolf placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and watched his opponent carefully, his heart was still beating erratically but he forced the distraction away.

Cardin moved forward with that ever present cocky smirk on his face, Wolf widened his stance slightly Cardin lifted the mace and Wolf shifted, the blade returned to its starting position before Cardin could fully register the boy in front of him had moved, surprisingly Wolf struck nothing but the air above Cardin's left shoulder.

Wolf clicked his tongue as the boy in front of him shook off the momentary shock and brought the mace across, Wolf ducked underneath it and launched forward slamming his elbow into the larger boys chest plate with enough for to cause Cardin to stumble back, Wolf hopped back out of Cardin's reach as he attempted to grab him and shot a kick upwards the boys hand flew into the air and his balance altered as Wolf drew his sword and launched forward, catching Cardin's shin guard he flipped the large boy over and slid to a stop on the opposite side of the Arena.

Cardin slammed his fist against the ground as he got to his feet, the cocky smirk replaced with an angry scowl, Wolf watched his opponent carefully as Cardin rolled his shoulder's and turned to face him, Cardin shifted and leaned forward before firing towards him, Wolf's eyes widened slightly as the large boy closed the gap in three quick strides, the mace flying towards his head just as quickly, Wolf spun out of the way but his balance was off, he managed to get his blade against the second strike and deflect it away. Wolf gritted his teeth as he locked against the bladed head of the mace, His eyes caught movement and his gaze shifted in time to see Cardin's fist slam into his mask hard, Wolf flew backwards and landed on his back before rolling back to his feet and staying low.

The right eye of the mask shattered, the small glass lens fell to the Arena floor and Wolf glared at his opponent angrily, the single bright gold eye seemed to glow slightly under the dark of Wolf's hood, he moved slightly and grabbed the edge of the mask before pulling it off his face, the other lens was messing with his depth perception and he knew it would throw him off. He tossed the small metal object along the ground and got to his feet.

"Oh," Cardin hummed in delight "I never thought I'd be this lucky."

Wolf widened his stance slightly and shot forward, Cardin brought the mace up in front of himself and the pair slammed into each other with the clank of metal on metal. Wolf shifted first, pulling the small loop at the edge of the cross guard, the secondary smaller blade shot towards him, he spun to the right as Cardin pushed forward and caught the blade in his right hand, turning it inwards he brought it across, Cardin leaned far enough to dodge the strike and Wolf somersaulted away, each boot catching Cardin in the chin and knocking the boy into the air, Wolf shot up after him and slammed his heel down, slamming Cardin into the ground hard.

"Very good," Glynda announced loudly "As you can see class, Cardin Winchester's Aura has now fallen into the red, in a tournament style duel this would indicate that Cardin has lost the match."

Wolf snapped the small blade back into position and sheathed the sword calmly "Mr. Wolf I suggest you replace the glass in that mask with something a little more sturdy." Glynda suggested as Wolf stepped off the side of the Arena, Wolf nodded his head as he exited the classroom calmly.

Ruby excused herself from class a moment later and followed out into the hall.

* * *

Wolf sighed as he examined the inside of his mask the glass in the right eye was completely gone, he lifted the thing up slightly and caught a small movement in the reflection of the left eyes glass, he whipped his head around in time to see Ruby launch herself at him with her semblance, she slammed into his chest hard and being taken off guard he fell backwards and landed on the ground with a loud thud, his hood slipped off his head while they were in the air and he groaned as they made impact.

Ruby examined her teammates face now that he was sufficiently incapacitated and exposed, he glanced down at her, she felt his entire body seize up underneath her but she ignored it and kept him pinned to the ground with her legs, anyone who saw them might be more than a little worried though. Ruby's eyes widened as she took in the details of her newest members face, both of his eyes were strikingly gold, a small dark blue tattoo like a fang ran down each cheek, he hair was black and about medium length stopping about halfway over his eyes, atop his head two small black ears twitched slightly as they came into contact with the air around them.

"Wolf…YOU'RE A WOLF?!" Ruby exclaimed loudly

Wolf shook his head and tried to snap free of the daze he was in, he was now completely sure whenever Ruby touched him his blood fight like it was on fire, his heart beat hard against his chest and his jaw really hurt around his canines.

"R-red," He strangled out "Get off me."

'Red?' Ruby mentally questioned, she frowned at the boy underneath her and leaned forward, getting a better look at his face, his cheeks were really red, she tilted her head to the side "Do you have a fever or something?" She asked innocently as she leaned forward and placed her forehead against his, Wolf's mouth fell open in surprise as he watched the girl in front of him.

She frowned "It doesn't seem that bad," She slapped his chest lightly "Come on, you're gonna need to rest a bit."

She didn't leave him any real time to protest or agree, she just dragged him along with her semblance until he was dropped like a sack onto Yang's bed, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take being on fire, he shook his head lightly and Ruby held out a small blue pack, he took it and placed it on the back of his neck and sighed in relief as the ice cooled him down slightly.

"Listen here," Wolf growled lightly "First, I don't have a damn fever, any guy would get like that with a girl as cute as you sitting on top of him."

'huh? Cute?!' He ignored his own head with a quick shake "Secondly, yes, I'm a Faunus, I guess I'm a lot like a Wolf and that's why my old team gave me the nickname, they saw the ears over the top of the shower one day I think."

Ruby seemed shell shocked, she just sat on the bed opposite him with a stunned look on her face and a slight tinge of red in her cheeks "What?"

Ruby shook her head lightly "Uh, nothing, so is that why you didn't want to take off your mask the first day?"

"It's part of it," Wolf admitted "I've seen hundreds of different people, some were kind, some were complete assholes, Cardin is the latter, I wasn't sure what the four of you were, so I just thought it'd be best to keep it hidden a while, till I knew what kind of people you were."

"Hm," Ruby hummed as she fell backwards onto the bed with a soft thud "Are you afraid of girls or something?"

Wolf stared at the girl in front of him as she'd grown a second head "N-W-No, I'm not why?!" He asked in surprise.

"Well," Ruby lifted a hand and studied the back of it carefully "When I patted your head in class you got all stiff, when I tackled you before it happened again and then you looked like you had a fever, so you know, I thought that might be it."

"I'm not scared of girls that was because of you!" Wolf exclaimed instantly before his hand slapped over his mouth.

Ruby sat up and stared at him studiously, the same scary glint in her eyes as when she was looking at his weapon. He shook his head from side to side and darted across the room before slamming the closet that was where he slept and slammed the door behind him.

'Safe!' He thought with a sigh of relief.

"Oi!" Ruby knocked on the door calmly.

'Not safe! Why did I run into the closet?!' Wolf thought to himself angrily 'I've never made this many stupid mistakes in my life, what's going on?!'

"Wolf, open the door." Ruby sounded impatient, he wasn't entirely sure if opening the door was the best choice for his own mortal wellbeing at this point.

"Please." That was less angry and more like she was begging him.

He pushed the door open slowly and tilted his head to glance at the girl calmly "Sorry." He said quietly.

"For what?" Ruby tilted her head to the side.

"I'm not sure." Wolf admitted

"If you don't like me touching you then just say so stupid," Ruby sighed "I didn't even really mean too the first time."

"It's not like that!" Wolf exclaimed, he ruffled his head and fell onto his back with a sigh "I don't get it."

"Get what?" Ruby asked

"Maybe it's a Faunus thing, I don't know many other Faunus and I don't know my parents, so I have no idea." Wolf sighed

"What's a Faunus thing?" Ruby asked slightly annoyed.

"Whenever you touch me I feel like my blood just lit on fire." Wolf explained flatly.

"Oh," Ruby let out simply "That sounds bad."

"Ya think," Wolf barked sarcastically, ear's flopping against the top of his head "The worst part about it is it's not actually a bad feeling."

"How can you're blood being on fire be a good thing?" Ruby questioned

"I don't know," Wolf replied "It's just…what it feels like."

"You're weird." Ruby responded simply.

Wolf chuckled.


	5. Chapter 4

Wolf yawned from the inside of his mask as he trudged behind his team quietly, he split his attention to his teammates and the surroundings equally, He half noticed the leader of their team slow her pace until she was walking along beside him, he glanced out of the corner of his eye at her, before realizing she couldn't see his prompt to ask her questions and he finally spoke.

"Something wrong?" He asked simply.

Ruby gave him a look that was somewhere between a put and a glare "You're all masked up again."

"Just because I trust you doesn't mean I trust," He glanced up as the Yang and Weiss started arguing about something "Everyone else." Wolf finished calmly.

Ruby chuckled "You never swore me to secrecy, I could take photos of your face and cute little ears and spread them to the whole school, I bet you'd get fan girls." He didn't think someone so small could ever look so terrifying.

"My ear's aren't cute, or little," He snapped back "And I didn't swear you to secrecy cause I trust you."

Ruby sighed and gave him a quick pat on the back, Wolf reflexively stiffened and glared at the small girl as she skipped ahead of the group 'She's doing that on purpose now.' He mentally sighed before spinning on his heel and walking into the library.

* * *

"I don't get it at all!" Jaune exclaimed in exasperation.

Wolf paused and glanced over a small divider at the blondes book "Hey Jaune, Whatcha studying?"

"Huh?" Jaune lifted his head lazily, small pieces of paper stuck to his face "Combat stances."

"Oh, Refreshing basics?" Wolf asked sitting beside the boy.

"Trying to adapt a new style," Jaune replied "I haven't won a single spar all week, my arm is killing me."

"A new style won't help you win," Wolf responded "Training will, you move pretty well naturally, but you have a nasty habit of dropping your shield when you strike."

Wolf moved to his the blonde slowly, Jaune reflexively brought up his hand to block "See, you can defend if you focus on it," Wolf brought Jaune's hand around slowly in a strike and Jaune's hand dropped instantly "But when you move to attack this comes down." Wolf gave Jaune a light tap on the right cheek to emphasize his point.

"How do I fix it?" Jaune asked

"Have someone hit you while you hit them." Wolf replied boredly

"Huh?" Jaune stared at the masked boy in disbelief.

"Sparring partner outside of regular classes," Wolf reiterated "Actually I think there's someone on your team who'd be happy to do it."

"Really who?" Jaune asked in confusion.

'Is he doing that on purpose? No, I think he really is just that stupid,' Wolf thought for a moment 'Should I tell him? It would make his life easier, I think, but then again she might want to do it on her own…I don't have the necessary experience to deal with this crap.'

"Well, I'd suggest asking your best fighter." Wolf replied "Best way to learn is to fight someone strong and catch up."

Jaune smirked "Got it!" before running off.

Wolf leaned back in his seat and sighed, he pulled up his scroll and hit a few controls, he started reading for a moment before he shot up "What?!"

The library started and Wolf chuckled nervously as he sat back down "Wolf, What's wrong?"

Wolf jumped as his head snapped to the voice, Ren raised an eyebrow at him calmly, the two didn't talk much, well Ren didn't talk much, but they were fairly close as the quiet members of their respective teams.

"Uh, well, according to this, I either have a really bad hart condition or I've suddenly fallen i-i-in love." Wolf stuttered out.

"Is that bad?" Ren tilted his head

"No, but I mean, it's impossible, I only met her like five days ago, I don't think this type of feeling just appears you know?" Wolf scratched the top of his head before catching the movement and stopping 'Ever since Ruby patted me the other day I've been that too.' He thought in annoyance.

"Well," Ren placed a book down in front of him calmly "I don't think those kinds of rules apply to a heart."

"Well my hearts broken, wait it isn't…my hearts fundamentally flawed?" Wolf sighed as he took a breath.

Ren smirked slightly "I won't pretend I know the right answer, I'm not that experienced."

"Huh?" Wolf looked at the boy in surprise "Aren't you and Nora like, together?"

Ren stiffened slightly, an action Wolf barely caught with his eyesight and Wolf smirked behind the mask "No, Were not." The quiet boy replied flatly.

Wolf nodded and grabbed the boys shoulder "Got it, Good luck."

Ren tilted his head in confusion "With what?" He asked, Wolf was already out of the library by the time he did, so Ren just shrugged and sat down.

* * *

"Yang what do I do?!" Ruby demanded worriedly

Yang leaned away from her sister slightly and glanced at the door, Weiss shrugged and Blake just waved as they closed it 'I've been abandoned.' Yang thought dryly "About what?"

Ruby paced around the room rapidly as Yang sat down, Ruby took a quick breath before she started firing words at her sister like a machine gun "The other day when Wolf broke his mask I went out to see if he was alright and stuff cause that hit looked like it might have hurt, but before that I patted his head and he stiffened up all weirdly not that's important, but later on I tackled him and the same thing happened so I thought he might be afraid of girls or something then he told me it was my fault and that whenever I touch him his blood feels like it's on fire and he thinks I'm cute and I don't know what to do and I'm worried about him and I kind of want to pat him again but you wouldn't understand why…" She trailed off as she ran out of oxygen.

Yang sat calmly on the bed with her leg crossed over her knee "YOU LIKE THE NEW GUY?" She exclaimed loudly

"Uh, is that what this is?" Ruby asked innocently

"From what I caught anyway," Yang nodded excitedly "The day has arrived, my little sister is growing up!"

Ruby watched her sister flail around dramatically and sighed.

"Wait, you pet him? Why?" Yang sat up quickly in surprise.

"I don't know!" Ruby exclaimed "But I keep attempting to do it again and I just end up tapping him on the shoulder or something like we are guy buddies."

"She's even embarrassed," Yang whispered to herself as she looked over the edge of her bed with a mischievous glint in her eye "You're so cute Ruby."

"Stop teasing me about it and help me." Ruby demanded rapidly.

"Well, I'd just seduce him," Yang looked down at her considerable bust obviously "But you weren't as blessed as me." She added like she was depressed as she looked at her sisters bust.

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment "I'm two years younger!"

"Good point," Yang nodded "But, how olds Wolf exactly?"

"I'm not sure, he looks pretty young." Ruby slipped in thought.

"Looks?" Yang shot towards her sister with a smirk.

"D-Did I say looks?" Ruby leaned away from her sister nervously.

"You sneaky little red you saw his face!" Yang seemed more excited.

"No I didn't, he moves like he's young that's what I meant." Ruby defended.

"Hm, Well whatever, if you have you have an advantage over other girls." Yang shrugged

"Other girls?" Ruby frowned

"Yeah, he's got a pretty good Fan base," Yang noted "The mask gives him this feeling of mystery and aloofness, girls like it apparently."

"I'm not sure whether I should be mad at the girls or happy for Wolf." Ruby admitted flatly

Yang shrugged "Well, whatever, you just need to spend as much time as you can alone with him, that won't be that hard since he'd pretty much always on his own."

"He's not on his own that much." Ruby countered "He talks to Jaune's team all the time."

"But he doesn't really hang out, well, that's not important, get him alone and talk to him," Yang instructed "Then try to invite him out on a date or something."

"A date?!" Ruby exclaimed "I don't even know if he likes me, what if he thinks of me as like his little sister or just his team leader."

"I didn't think of that at all!" Yang exclaimed in glee.

'huh?' Ruby thought in confusion.

"As his team leader you can just order him to do something date-like that you believe will help him as a person." Yang continued.

"I'm kind of afraid to ask, but what did you have in mind?" Ruby asked

"It seems to me like he only has that standard uniform, maybe take him to get some real clothes." Yang offered.

"Right." Ruby replied slowly.

The door opened and the pair turned to look at the entrant, Wolf glanced at either of them and moved over to an open chair before he sat down.

"Where are the other two?" He asked casually

"They went to Library for…something," Yang answered with a frown, before a mischievous smirk graced her face and she glanced at Ruby, the small girl raised an eyebrow at her sister's look in confusion "And they've been gone a while so I'm gonna go see if they need help."

Wolf nodded his head and leaned back in his chair, Ruby let out a strangled what as Yang closed the door to their small room, as the door closed Wolf let out a relieved sigh and pushed back his hood, his ears twitched atop his head and a comfortable smile settled on his face "Ever since I let them out the other day they've been over heating under the hood," He sighed in answer to Ruby's confused look, he unhooked his mask and set it down in the closet "What was the assigned reading today?"

"Uh, pages fifty seven through sixty." Ruby answered, Wolf fell onto the floor heavily and let his head rest on the bed as he stretched out.

Ruby retrieved her book and got on the bed behind him "If you're having trouble with anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Same goes for you." Wolf replied as the pair opened their books, the rustle of pages turning filled the room a few minutes.

"I doubt you need to read this though," Ruby suddenly announced as they finished "You're a Faunus yourself, reading about them is probably boring."

"Well, It's actually pretty useful, without my parents around I don't really know anything about my race aside from things that are obvious, like I can see in the dark and things like that." Wolf replied

Wolf turned his head to look at the small girl and froze, her face was hovering less than an inch from his, color lit his cheeks as she studied his face carefully "How old are you? I can't figure it out." She asked flatly.

"I'm nineteen." Wolf answered calmly

"Hm," Ruby hummed "Hey did you know you have a fan group?"

"I've noticed." Wolf replied

"You like any of them?" Ruby asked

"No." Wolf responded flatly, gold eyes turned to her calmly.

Ruby sat up quietly, her hand rested a small distance from the top of Wolf's head as she thought "You like anyone?"

"I do," Wolf replied simply "It was kind of sudden, I don't really know what to do."

Ruby placed her hand atop Wolf's head calmly, she scratched in between his ears slowly, she noticed the boy didn't stiffen under her touch this time, if anything his seemed to relax into it, Ruby's heart raced against her chest and thudded in her ears loudly.

"What about you?" Wolf asked, continuing the conversation nonchalantly 'Why is she doing that? Is she even thinking about it? Is she really as calm as she sounds?!' He thought quickly, his heart felt like it was about to break out of his chest, it was so loud he was afraid you'd be able to hear it in the next room.

"I think I like him," Ruby replied, she shifted and yawned quietly, she looked down at the top of the boys head and a mischievous thought bounce through her tired head, she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss atop the boys head "Goodnight Wolf, see you tomorrow."

Wolf's eyes widened and his entire body burned red and two mushroom cloud like puffs of smoke blew out his ears "G-G-G-G-G-Goodnight." He stuttered out as he stumbled towards his closet and closed the door behind him before flopping heavily onto his bed.


	6. Chapter 5

Wolf sat at the cafeteria table quietly attempting to catch up on his assigned readings, after Ruby's stunt the night before his mind had been racing far too quickly to be able to focus on the book, He glanced up at the small girl she seemed normal on the outside 'Maybe she does stuff like that all the time?' He thought with a mental shrug.

"You aren't gonna eat?" Yang asked nudging Wolf's ribs with her elbow.

"I already ate," Wolf answered "I get up before you four."

"That's not fair, if we are going to fight as a team we should eat as one." Weiss shot at him.

"Of all the scheme's to see my face you've come up with, this is probably the worst." Wolf noted flatly

"But it is the least violent!" Yang chimed excitedly.

"That doesn't make it any better," Wolf complained "Red, help me out here."

Ruby glanced at him "Nope." She chimed simply and she continued to eat.

"Why?!" Wolf demanded

"Cause I agree with them, you should at least eat with us." Ruby replied calmly.

Wolf slumped "Alright, let's do it this way. If anyone present beats me in a sparring match I'll eat with you guys."

"Is that an open challenge?" A new voice asked as she joined the group, a recognizable blonde collapsed beside the red head tiredly.

Pyrrha and Jaune watched Wolf calmly, the boy shrugged "Sure why not."

The red head nodded calmly.

Jaune groaned "Wolf, as great as my training is going, I think I'm gonna die."

"Then lift your shield," Wolf countered flatly "You wouldn't get hurt as much if you did."

"He's right Jaune," Pyrrha nodded "You'd avoid a lot of injury if you didn't lower it."

"Not even my own team has faith in me?!" Jaune exclaimed

"I think the fact she's training you shows she has faith in you Jaune." Ruby noted calmly.

Jaune nodded "Good point."

The group heard a pained shout and turned around slowly, unsurprisingly Cardin and his team were picking on someone again, Wolf sighed in exasperation, the target was a bunny-eared Faunus this time.

"You'd think the student's of Beacon Academy would be too intelligent for general discrimination." Wolf complained audibly as he closed his book and got to his feet.

"Some people are just worse than others." Blake responded flatly, the entire group just continued to glare at Cardin.

"Where's Wolf?" Ruby asked as she turned around to find the masked boy gone.

"Take a wild guess," Jaune turned his head as he spoke "Man, I definitely wouldn't want to be Cardin right now."

"Jaune, you let him get away with too much." Yang bopped the blonde lightly on the head.

"Huh?" Jaune responded in confusion.

"Cardin clearly has…a grudge against you." Pyrrha attempted to put it nicely.

"He's a bully." Ruby nodded resolutely.

"What? He's just kidding around, name one time Cardin has bullied me." Jaune countered flatly.

The group stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

Jaune sighed "I know, that's why I'm training with Pyrrha, if I can beat him in a sparring match it'll prove I'm not weaker than him."

Pyrrha placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder "We could beat him up together."

"We'll break his legs!" Nora appeared and exclaimed excitedly.

The group started.

"I don't think that's necessary," Jaune waved off, he glanced at Cardin calmly "Although I'd better eat before class starts."

Jaune got to his feet and stepped away from the table calmly.

* * *

"Would you please stop." The bunny-eared Faunus requested simply as Cardin proceeded to pull on her ears.

"I told you they were real." Cardin laughed, cocky grin on his face.

"Hey what would happen if I were to pull a little har-," He cut off abruptly as someone darted in front of him and hoisted him into the air by the collar, Cardin barely had time to register he had moved before he was slammed into the ground hard.

"I think she asked you to stop." Jaune growled glaring down at the larger boy.

"You got guts Jauney boy, you're stupid, but you got guts." Cardin chuckled

"Get out of here Cardin." Jaune glared at the tall boy angrily.

"Who do you think you are?" Cardin demanded pushing his face into Jaune's.

"A better human being than you." Jaune countered flatly.

"Tch," Cardin clicked his tongue "Did you recently forget how to count? It's four on one."

"Two on one actually," Wolf corrected, the red eyes of his mask glinted slightly as he stared at Cardin, he was crouching on the table calmly, Cardin's team was sprawled on the floor around him groaning in pain "Unless you want you join your friends I'd suggest leaving."

Cardin scoffed before turning on his heel and leaving the room, his team stumbled to their feet and followed after him.

Wolf glanced at Jaune for a moment 'His stance has improved.' He thought with a smirk.

"Uh, Thanks for the help." The Faunus bowed her head calmly

"Uh, I didn't really do anything," Wolf waved off "He grabbed Cardin."

"Well, he was being a jackass, of course I was going to step in." Jaune replied with a confident smirk.

"You're knee's were shaking." Wolf countered with a bored look.

"Don't tell her that," Jaune sighed "Look, we were glad to help."

The Faunus nodded her head "I'm Velvet by the way."

"Jaune." Jaune introduced pointing his thumb at himself with a smile.

"Wolf." Wolf introduced flatly as he rolled his shoulder and walked back over to his team.

"Aren't going to try and get the girl you saved?" Yang taunted with a chuckle.

"Not interested." Wolf sighed in response as he opened his book.

Ruby glared at the side of Yang's head and the blonde smiled nervously "What do you think there still talking about?" Pyrrha asked calmly.

"It was just small-talk," Wolf answered "What jealous?"

The red head glared at him and he chuckled nervously "I'm kidding."

The bell sounded and the group moved to their first class.

* * *

Wolf had a pricking sensation as he entered Glynda's class, he knew why, two entire teams wanted to fight him, each member wanted to win for their own reasons and they were all quite strong.

He took a deep breath as he sat down, Ruby tapped him on the shoulder lightly and he turned his head slightly "Don't worry, I don't want to fight you." She said confidently.

"That doesn't really make me feel better," Wolf replied casually "But thanks."

Ruby smiled and nodded her head, she'd never admit that the she didn't want him to lose, she couldn't be biased she'd root for her team and friends equally, the fact that she was the only one who had seen his face and knew he was a Faunus was kind of an ego thing for her, as silly as it was, she felt like she was the closest to him because of it.

As Glynda entered the class talking died down, she eyed the class and noticed seven people practically glaring daggers at the newest student and she sighed, she opened a small clipboard and took attendance before announcing the first match.

"Yang Xiao Long and Wolf." Glynda announced calmly "Please come down."

Yang jumped up "Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Wolf got to his feet slowly and felt someone tug on his sleeve, he turned to Ruby the small girl leaned towards him slightly "Be careful." She whispered.

Wolf nodded his head as he made his way into the arena.

"I'm definitely going to beat you," Yang challenged loudly "When I do you better abandon that mask of yours."

'So that's why they all want to beat him so badly.' Glynda thought quietly, a ghost of a smile tugged at her features before she spoke "Begin."

Wolf took one more breath and eyed his opponent, Yang rolled her neck and shoulders as her gauntlets folded over her fists, she lowered and fired two shots behind her using the extra propulsion to close distance quickly. Wolf back stepped out of the first strike and drew his sword quickly 'Damn she's fast.' He thought as he gritted his teeth, he flicked the weapon across battering the second blow away as Yang continued the onslaught of punches, Wolf ducked and back stepped out of the way of most of them, he drew the second smaller blade quickly and crossed the blades in front of himself as Yang attempted to his him with both hands at once, the pair locked against each other for a moment before Wolf heard a distinct click, his eyes widened and he jumped back as Yang fired her weapon at him, he spun the sword quickly and cut the projectiles in half, the moment his vision was taken off her he knew she was charging him again, he rolled backwards onto his hands in a tumble as she flew at him, he flipped over and landed low, Yang glared at him in annoyance.

Wolf launched from his lowered position, Yang shifted and threw punches towards him, bullets flew at him constantly, he shifted his weight and launched to the side rolling back to his feet and rocketing forward. Yang shifted again as she blocked his first set of strikes, she brought her hand back and delivered a strong punch towards his head, Wolf dropped his head under the blow and placed his feet against the blonde's midsection before kicking off of her.

The two paused for a moment to catch their breath, Wolf glanced at his Aura over the top of the blonde's head, yellow, his eyes narrowed slightly as he recentred himself and took a deep breath.

Yang's position wasn't any better, their Aura's were at pretty much the same place and Wolf was probably faster than she was 'So I just have to get him off balance.'

'She'll try to compensate for the difference in speed by getting me off balance, only problem is she has enough power to make it happen whether I know it's coming or not and if I accidentally cut her hair I'm in for a world of hurt.' Wolf's mind raced as he tried to come up with a strategy he could use, he forced the thoughts from his head as the blonde rushed him.

Wolf sheathed his weapon quickly and spun out of the way, Yang gritted her teeth as she locked her foot down with enough force to crack the arena floor, her arm cocked back and launched, Wolf took a slow breath as the blow flew past his nose the force behind the blow forced him to take an extra step as he threw his elbow back, it slammed against the metal of Yang's other gauntlet and Wolf launched himself back first into her chest, Yang staggered back and Wolf spun quickly and launched at her, she lifted her arm and Wolf drew his sword, the blow flew at him and he moved to deflect before the blow stopped, Wolf attempted to slide to a stop as the blonde's other hand launched up, Wolf lifted his chin and the blow barely clipped him as he dropped low and swept Yang's leg out from under her before placing a sword at her neck, breathing heavily.

Yang raised her hands in surrender and shrugged "You got me, I thought I had you with that last hit too."

"I was lucky," Wolf replied "If you had managed to plant your feet there's no way I would have avoided that." He glanced at the pair's Aura, Yang's just entered the read his was resting on orange, the blow would have easily knocked him out of the match.

The pair made their way back to their seats, Wolf fell into his heavily "Your sister's scary." He wheezed tiredly

Ruby chuckled "Just be glad she's on our side then."

Wolf nodded his head as he crossed his arms on the desk and rested his chin on them.

"Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester." Glynda announced.

* * *

Jaune got to his feet calmly as he made his way to the arena, Cardin stood up and cracked his knuckles menacingly, Wolf watched the arena closely as Glynda started the match.

The pair eyed each other for a few seconds before Cardin advanced forward, Jaune's eyes narrowed and he darted towards his opponent, Cardin shifted and locked his stance bringing his mace around quickly, Jaune slid down and whipped upwards, the mace flew over his head and Cardin's eyes widened as Jaune's sword sped towards his head, Cardin brought his armored wrist up to deflect the blow, but it did succeed in forcing the larger boy off balance, Jaune spun quickly slamming a kick into Cardin's gut before cutting upwards, Cardin blocked with his wrist again before whipping around in a reckless blow, Jaune locked against his shield as the blow struck it hard, Jaune gritted his teeth as the force of the blow reverberated up his arm, he jumped back out of the way of the second strike.

Jaune shifted his stance, the sword tip scratched against the ground behind him and the shield was up against his chest, he glared over it taunting Cardin with his glare alone.

Cardin glared at the blonde just as fiercely as he charged forward, Jaune smirked behind his shield as Cardin lifted his mace above his head, Jaune waited till the very last moment before spinning out of the way, Cardin hit nothing but concrete and the blow shocked back through his arms, his grip slackened and Jaune slammed his shield into the boys weapon, sending it clattering away before bring his sword up, Cardin leaned out of the way of the first blow but didn't see the shift in time as Jaune slammed the point of his shield into the boys chest, Cardin growled as he grabbed Jaune by the collar and spun around before throwing the boy back across the arena, Cardin ran for his weapon as Jaune rolled back into a crouched position, he launched forward Cardin picked up his mace and whirled around, Jaune brought his arm back to strike and his shield began to lower slightly.

"LIFT YOUR SHIELD!" Wolf roared at the blonde, the blue-eyed boy quickly realized and brought it back up, the wild mace swing deflected off the metal with a loud clang as Jaune planted his foot and swung across, the sword slammed into Cardin's side.

"Cardin's Aura has now dropped into the red, Jaune Arc is the winner," Glynda nodded her head "Congratulations on your first victory Mr. Arc."

Jaune fell onto his back tiredly, Wolf sat down heavily and sighed "That boy is just begging to get hit in the head when he does that."

"Well, he _is_ improving really quickly." Ruby noted "It's fine isn't it?"

"He was never really that bad, he just has habits one develops when they are self-trained." Wolf replied

"True, he doesn't seem like the fresh out of combat school type." Ruby nodded "But how'd he get in if he didn't go through school?"

Wolf shrugged "It's not that uncommon, but Ozpin's pretty strange he has a habit of seeing a person's potential over their ability."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked

"He appointed both you and Jaune as leaders, despite your young age and Jaune's clear inexperience, but you both have certain inspirational qualities, you both have the potential to be great." Wolf explained

"Are you saying I'm not great now?" Ruby pouted at him.

"No, that's not what I meant." Wolf face palmed "It's like, you're good now but you're only gonna get better."

Ruby gave Wolf a quick pat on the head "I know, I was just teasing you."

Wolf turned his head away from her.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Ruby cooed playfully before leaning forward "Would another kiss make it better?"

Wolf started like he had just been electrocuted and stared at the girl in surprise, she actually seemed embarrassed this time 'So she doesn't do that all the time.' He realized quickly, he just sighed and placed his head back on his arms.

Ruby rubbed her cheeks in embarrassment 'I got carried away,' She thought worriedly, she glanced at the masked boy discreetly 'He doesn't seem bothered by it though.' She mentally sighed in relief.

The bell sounded and they moved to their next class.

* * *

"Hello class, I hope you all completed the assigned reading because we will be covering those paged today," Professor Oobleck rifled off in his almost impossible to follow speaking speed "Now, hurry up and take your seats."

The members of team RWBY watched Wolf hopefully, it was quickly discovered that he was the only one who could effectively take notes on Oobleck's classes, he somehow managed to keep his writing speed the same as the teachers hyper active pace. Wolf took a deep breath as he pressed his pen to paper and waited a moment 'sparring class is actually way easier than keeping up with this guy.'

And then class began, the members of Team RWBY watched Wolf quietly, the sound of his pen scratching over the page was the only sound they could hear.

"I can't believe how fast he writes." Yang whispered

"It is a little bit scary." Weiss noted

Blake nodded her head in agreement.

Ruby sighed quietly "I think it's pretty cool."

The scratching stopped momentarily, Wolf shook his head quickly and continued.

"And that concludes the lecture." Oobleck announced quickly.

Wolf sighed in relief and cracked the knuckles on his right hand "Mission Accomplished."

"Yay!" Team RWBY shouted in unison.

"Now, Can anyone tell me when the great war began and why?" Oobleck asked the class.

Wolf left his hand down, he just wanted to rest a while at this point, his head lulled to the side and he rested it on his arms calmly, he watched his teammates casually, well teammate would be a more accurate description 'Maybe I should get her back, she spends most of her spare time teasing me.' Wolf thought mischievously, she noticed the small girl nodding off slightly, like she was tired, he scribbled a note on a piece of paper and tossed it to Yang quietly, Yang glanced at him and opened the note.

 _Your sister's falling asleep, I see the perfect opportunity for some payback, wanna help me out?_

She looked and Wolf and nodded her head in answer before writing something down and tossing it back to him.

He opened it quickly

 _What did you have in mind?_

He smirked behind his mask as he wrote something down and sat up properly before leaning back slightly, Yang opened the note smiled and nudged her sister ever so slightly so her head lulled to the side and landed lightly on Wolf's shoulder 'This is going to be good when she wakes up.' Yang thought with a smile, of course, Wolf didn't know Yang was helping Ruby at all, he just knew Yang liked getting a rise out of her sister and nothing was more amusing than an embarrassed Ruby.

Ruby shifted slightly in her sleep and her arm wrapped around Wolf's stomach unknowingly Wolf stiffened slightly 'I may not have thought this all the way through.'

Ruby felt the movement and frowned as he lifted her head, eyes opening tiredly, she didn't remember falling asleep so close to Wolf's mask, the boy watched her calmly and waited to see what she'd do.

Ruby's face slowly dyed red as she realized the position she was in, she pressed her face against the boys chest to hide it, she squeezed her eyes shut and her grip on his jacket tightened slightly 'I definitely didn't think this all the way through!' He thought quickly.

Yang snickered as she attempted to hold in her amusement, she could see Wolf panicking as well, if embarrassed Ruby was amusing, the pair of them acting like this was hysterical.

"Ruby and Wolf, please stop flirting in my class." Oobleck announced painfully slow for the man's usual speech pattern.

Wolf got an evil idea in that moment "Professor, stop being jealous."

The class laughed, Ruby looked mortified and Yang fell off her chair in a sputtering fit of giggles.

"Very funny Mr. Wolf," Oobleck stared at the masked boy and tilted his head "Since you two like each other so much you can bring me a joint essay on pages sixty through seventy five, I want it on my desk by next class."

Wolf nodded his head slowly "Sorry," He whispered to Ruby "I'll do all the work don't worry about it."

"No, I am kinda to blame for it as well, so I'll help." Ruby replied resolutely.

'They are totally having a study date.' Yang chuckled mentally as she formulated all kinds of plans.


	7. Chapter 6

"Why are we doing this?" Jaune asked for what seemed like the fourteenth time.

Pyrrha shrugged in response, the pair walked down the corridor towards their dorm room, long brown hooded cloaks hid their faces and usual clothes, they certainly managed to look suspicious.

"Yang did say it was something about effect." Pyrrha added after a moment of silence.

Jaune sighed as he knocked on his door, after a few minutes of absolutely nothing he slumped "Come on, don't make me do the stupid knock."

"What's the point of a secret knock if you don't use it," Yang shot at him through the door "Just play along one time."

Jaune sighed again as he lifted his hand, he knocked once with more force, twice quickly before hitting the door with the back of his heel "There."

The door cracked open and Yang smirked at him through the small opening "What's the password?"

Jaune managed a half-hearted glare at the blonde "Wait, there was a password?" he asked in surprise.

Yang glared at him "Just one time!" She swung the door open and threw her arms into the air as she landed with a loud thud on Pyrrha's bed.

The pair entered and tossed the cloaks into the corner, all of team JNPR was there as well as the members of team RWBY apart from Ruby and Wolf.

"Okay Yang, were all here, now explain why." Blake prompted in irritation.

Yang launched herself off the bed excitedly and gave a wide grin before she slammed her palm against a pin board she had set up "I call is the Super Amazing Plan To Reveal Wolf's Face And Get Him Together With My Little Sister, the short name sounds stupid so for and even shorter version it can be referred to as SAP."

The room just stared at the blonde blankly.

"Now, I'm sure you're all a little confused," Yang continued unfazed "I know for a fact Ruby is into Wolf and I also know the only person who knows what he looks like under the mask is Ruby, I think that's reason enough to believe he likes her back."

"I still don't see the need for all this," Weiss sighed "If they both like each other won't it just happen naturally?"

"My sister is still a little on the oblivious innocence side of her teen years," Yang sighed "Besides, it's not like you guys actually have to do anything difficult."

"I'm not sure if I should be relieved or worried about that last statement," Jaune sighed as he sat down "Why call us all here then?"

"Simple, I want you guys to help me ensure those two get as much alone time together as possible." Yang smiled evilly.

"That's it?" The group asked in unison.

"No, of course not," Yang chuckled "I want us to try really hard to actually injure Wolf in sparring class."

"And I'm back to worried." Jaune tilted his head in confusion.

"Why would we hurt him? We only have to beat him to see his face." Pyrrha asked

"The plan flows a little like this," Yang explained "While Wolf is out Ruby will probably use any excuse she can to stay near him, as she watches over him her feelings gradually build up until she can't contain them and she confesses!"

"I think it's scarier to believe that would likely work," Blake sighed "I'm not going to try and hurt my teammate so those two start dating though, there's nothing in it for me."

"I'll buy you your favorite tuna?" Yang offered desperately.

Blake's eye twitched ever so slightly and a long pause followed "No."

"You paused!" Yang shouted in victory "I'll be you two whole cans!"

"I didn't pause, I merely needed to take a moment to admire your foolishness I would never….make it three cans and you have a deal." Blake responded flatly.

'She went for it?!' Team JNPR thought in unison "I think Weiss's first point stands though, the pair clearly are mutually attracted to one another, why not wait to see how thing develop on their own?" Pyrrha asked

Yang stared blankly at the four members of team JNPR "You guys are the poster children for 'waiting to see how it goes'."

Pyrrha and Nora started suddenly and colored slightly, but otherwise remain silent "I guess it won't hurt to give them a little more alone time, I don't think I could actually injure Wolf though." Nora explained in a rare display of seriousness.

"I don't want to hurt him at all." Pyrrha responded flatly.

"Well, one of us could try to seduce him?" Yang offered quickly as an alternative.

"You are pretty sure he likes your sister and you want us to try and make him fall for one of us, therefore eliminating the fact that he likes your sister." Weiss countered flatly.

"Good point," Yang nodded "Matchmaking is hard."

"I mean, if anything we would probably be better off making them go a scavenger hunt for their weapons, Ruby would probably never give up a search for Crescent Rose and if both of their weapon's went missing they'd search together right?" Jaune offered simply

Everyone present stared at the blonde in surprise, Yang's grin seemed to widen "That's perfect!"

"Huh?" Jaune responded in confusion.

"That way none of us have to hurt him and none of have to try to take him away from Ruby and they will bond in the search." Pyrrha nodded her head in agreement.

"Yang, you're still getting me my Tuna." Blake warned flatly "If you don't I'll rat you guys out."

"I got it, I got it." Yang waved off.

* * *

Wolf sneezed loudly and rubbed his nose as he winced and rubbed his eyes "The other's seem to have been gone a while."

"Yang said she was staying with a few friends from Signal, Blake and Weiss said they were staying with Jaune's team to talk about some stuff though they wouldn't tell me what it was." Ruby complied as she blew her fringe away from her face.

"So it's just you and me all night!" Ruby exclaimed in mock excitement.

Wolf chuckled as he pulled his mask off and examined the inside "Ugh, maybe I have a cold or something." He grabbed a rag and wiped the inside of his mask out slowly "We should probably start on the extra reading Oobleck gave us."

Ruby nodded her head as she dropped down onto the floor "Where should we start partner?" She asked happily.

"Don't you seem awfully eager, was my shoulder that comfortable for your nap?" Wolf taunted with a grin.

Ruby's face dyed red "Maybe it was, maybe I'll have to sleep next to you from now on because you've ruined pillow's for me forever!" She snapped at him.

Wolf stared at her in surprise "Uh, well, I mean, sorry."

Ruby huffed "It's fine."

"Then don't make it sound like it's not fine," Wolf ruffled the small girls hair lightly "Come on, what's up?"

Ruby pouted as she turned her head to glance up at him "It's not fair, you have all this ammunition to tease me with now."

"Well, you did kiss me on the head, then you fell asleep on me, you're also the only person in the school who's seen my face, you could use that more you know." Wolf listed as he leaned back.

"Use your face for what your really ho-," Ruby trailed off

"Ho?" Wolf questioned lifting his head slightly to peer at the silver eyed girl in confusion.

"You're not unattractive at all." Ruby shot at him "I can't use you're pretty face as an insult."

Wolf's mouth hung open in surprise and he sighed "Fine."

He crawled over and placed his head on the edge of Ruby's lap, she stared down at him in surprise "W-W-What are you doing?!" She demanded

Wolf cracked on gold eye open "I'm tired and you want something to throw at me right?"

"B-B-But t-t-this i-i-i-isn't what I meant." Ruby stuttered out.

"I'm counting on you for the reading captain." Wolf sighed as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable, completely ignoring Ruby's protests.

Ruby sighed and took a calming breath, although her heart still pounded against her chest she could deal with it, she picked up the book an opened it slowly, placing her free hand in between Wolf's ear's she moved her palm in a circular motion, She caught his ear's twitch out of the corner of her eye and the small smile on his face and took pride in the fact that she had mastered the art of patting her teammate. 'That sounded a little weird, maybe patting the guy I like?' Ruby frowned 'That's probably worse, making him feel good?' Ruby colored slightly 'that one just sounds dirty.'

She sighed and focused on reading.

* * *

A few hours passed and Ruby was getting to the end of the extra reading the pair was assigned, she shook Wolf's shoulders and he started awake quickly.

"I didn't take you for a light sleeper," Ruby tilted her head to the side as she studied his head, his hair spiked in every direction awkwardly "Well, At least I did get a little bit of ammunition to use against you."

"I'm glad," Wolf yawned "So, What's going on?"

Ruby dropped the book onto the boys head lightly "I'm not doing all the work."

Wolf chuckled "Fair enough." He grabbed the book and leaned back, as he opened it he glanced down at the silver eyed girl who smiled up at him mischievously.

"What are you doing?" Wolf asked

"Didn't I recently tell you? You're a really good pillow." Ruby sighed as she relaxed "Besides, this is payback."

Wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I think I remember telling you once a girl as cute as you being on top of my isn't punishment."

Ruby waved him off idly and rolled over "Make sure you study properly."

'Either I'm getting worse or she's just impossible to tease when she's tired.' Wolf thought as he opened the book quietly.

Wolf yawned as he stared at the book in front of him 'Why am I so tired all the time now?' He thought as he shook the drowsiness away, he turned the page and bright flash of lightning lit the room momentarily and caused him to start, he glanced at the window as rain started pelting against it 'That'd probably be why.' He thought with a grimace, thunder boomed after a few seconds and Ruby groaned and curled herself up into a small ball, he glanced down at the small girl 'She a master at killing the most dangerous creatures in the world and she's afraid of thunder?' Wolf thought with a chuckle.

Wolf dragged the blanket off of the bed behind him and wrapped it around the small girls shoulders, she shifted slightly and grabbed his hand, he froze for a moment and considered pulling it away, before sighing and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She seemed to relax after that.

Wolf turned to the last page of the extra reading, his eyes widened slightly. It was an study conducted on his race that covered what had been happening to him around Ruby recently.

 _Faunus are a specifically interesting race, they share many similarities to the animals they sometimes resemble, although most interestingly is their ability to choose life-long partners, while most prominent in canine Faunus, there is example's of this occurrence through all of them. It seems to be triggered when the Faunus reach a certain age or meet the correct person, it's beginning is quite subtle much like what humans call 'falling in love', the experience is called 'Imprinting' by most of the Faunus who experience it, the only clear information on the bond is that it only ever happens once and once it occurs that Faunus will never move on from that person._

Wolf ran a hand through his hair and sighed, he looked down at the small girl on his lap "Well, that's it for me Red, I guess I win your heart or I'm on my own." He whispered with a chuckle.

* * *

 **A/N: Making this chapter a little shorter, mostly for flow and I need to plan out Yang's dastardly plan, so yeah, hope you all enjoyed and I will see you guy's next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, two chapter's in a day is something I haven't done in years, but I got this plot bunny and I was like OMFG IF I DON'T WRITE THIS KNOW I DESERVE TO BE SHOT, so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yang and Blake looked around the corridor calmly as they slipped into the locker room, they locked the door behind themselves and Yang gave Blake an approving smirk, they made their way to their other teammates lockers.

"I know Ruby's pass code, she uses the same one for everything, Wolf's is going to be much more difficult." Yang explained as she punched in a set of numbers on Ruby's locker "We just need to make sure they use all their fuel so they can't just get them to fly back."

"I can get into Wolf's locker," Blake explained as she crouched in front of the small code panel and pulled it off, revealing the set of wiring underneath, she glanced at Yang's face, the blonde was just staring at her in surprise "I have a lot of skills, living outside the cities is tough."

Yang nodded with raised eyebrows "I bet."

Wolf started awake as his alarm went off, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and shook the small girl on his lap, Ruby yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep all night." Ruby examined the blanket around her shoulders "And You were probably super cold, sorry!"

"No, I was fine," Wolf did his best to calm his hyperactive team leader "You are actually like a small furnace when you sleep you know."

Ruby rubbed the back of her head with a nervous smile on her face "Well at least you didn't freeze."

Wolf nodded as he grabbed his mask "What class is first today?"

"Uh, Port's class is first, so I guess that means I get an extra hours sleep," Ruby joked "Then sparring class."

Wolf chuckled "Maybe I'll get to see our fearless, afraid of thunder, leader in action."

"I'm not afraid of thunder," Ruby defended angrily "Wait, how do you even know about that!"

"There was a pretty bad thunderstorm last night," Wolf replied "You seemed pretty afraid, but you might have just been having a bad dream for all I know."

Ruby glared at the ear's atop the Faunus boy's head in annoyance "At least I'm not afraid of showing my face."

Wolf placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt as he pulled his mask on "When one of you beat's me, I'll take it off."

"Just you wait until we get in the ring, I'll blow that stupid mask right off your stupid head." Ruby grumbled at him as she grabbed her scroll and the pair left the room.

Wolf chuckled as he pulled his hood over the top of his head to hide his ears "I'm sure you will, captain."

"Would it kill you to call me by my name for once?" Ruby complained "Red, Captain, all your nicknames are super lame too."

"I'm sure it wouldn't' kill me, but this annoys you so it's funny." Wolf replied casually.

Ruby huffed "Maybe I should start calling you Wolfie."

"Oh no, My feelings please don't." Wolf shot back sarcastically.

"You wait, I'll think of a good one." Ruby challenged.

"I'm sure you will, Ruby." Wolf uttered smoothly.

Ruby's cheeks colored instantly, 'Does he have to say it like that?!' She thought as she sat down.

The professor arrived shortly after, the round man took attendance quickly and clapped his hands together "Can anyone tell me about the effects of weather changes on Grimm species?"

The class looked around in confusion, they all just expected another story of Port's 'heroic' childhood, but this opening actually seemed like a practical and useful lesson.

"It's quite a rare phenomenon actually and not many Hunter's or Huntresses ever see these changes, but knowing about them will undoubtedly help you if you ever run into one of these situations," Port explained "Grimm have been known to go through abrupt changes during certain weather anomalies, sometimes the changes are merely doubling in size or growing another plate of armor."

"Sir, Grimm are creatures that feed off of negative energy aren't they? How would a weather anomaly cause such abrupt mutations?" Weiss asked.

"I'm glad you asked, ordinarily they wouldn't, but some Grimm species that live near or around Human settlement's sometimes feed off of the fear created by those very anomalies," Port explained "Be forewarned many an experienced hunter has faced these beasts amped on the strength of that fear and many have died, Grimm become specifically tenacious when they are able to feed off of any negative energy."

"Do you think that something's happened around the school for them to suddenly cover this?" Wolf asked turning towards Ruby.

"I doubt it, we are in a pretty safe location, but the Emerald Forest isn't too far, if Grimm often do strange things when the weather get's bad, they might be closer to the school than usual." Ruby deducted with a shrug.

Wolf nodded.

"Now that we've gone over that, a heroic tale!" Port began.

The class sighed.

* * *

"Um, Wolf," Ruby's eye twitched slightly in annoyance "Have I recently lost the ability to see?"

Wolf glanced at the small girl "I could ask you the same thing."

"Where's my locker?!" Ruby shouted at the roof.

Wolf glared at the spot where his locker would usually sit, he'd actually grown quite accustomed to his weapon since he got it and had more than a few idea's on modifications he could make too it, primarily centered around it's ranged function.

"Is there a problem you two?" Glynda demanded as she stormed into the locker room.

"Our locker's aren't here miss, We have no idea where they are." Wolf explained as politely as he could manage in his anger.

"Well, I suggest you find them." Glynda replied coolly as he left the room as quickly as she had entered.

"When I find out who did this I swear to dust I am going to-." Wolf cut her off

"Look being angry about this isn't going to get our weapon's back," Wolf began simply "For starter's let's ask Ozpin if he has any way for us to track our locker's or something."

Ruby nodded her head, although her glare didn't soften at all as the pair walked into the hallway, they moved as quickly as they were allowed through the halls of the school, eventually coming to the headmaster's office, Wolf knocked a few times sharply.

"Come in," Ozpin called from his desk, he glanced up from his scroll at the entrants "Ruby Rose and Wolf, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Our locker's have been launched without our knowledge, we were wondering if you knew of any way to track them down." Wolf asked respectfully.

Ozpin folded his hands together calmly "There is a way, but depending on where the lockers themselves are will depend on whether or not I allow you to go after them."

"Does this have anything to do with Grimm mutations after bad weather?" Ruby asked

Ozpin chuckled "Professor Port's warning just happened to fall on today, that parts a coincidence, but if they have landed anywhere near the forest I will not allow my student's to risk their lives on getting something as small as a weapon back."

"As small as a weapon?!" Ruby demanded angrily

Wolf gestured for Ruby to calm down, she crossed her arms angrily "Sir, you once told me a Weapon is an extension of oneself, as much a part of me as my arm or leg or heart, knowing that you will still prohibit us from getting our weapons back?"

Ozpin watched the boy in the mask closely "Give me your scrolls, I will make sure you have the opportunity to regain that lost part of yourselves, but you must promise me this, if you encounter even a single Grimm, you will turn in the opposite direction and run as fast as you can."

The pair nodded "We promise."

* * *

"So?" Wolf asked as they walked out of the office "That went pretty well, reversing the locker's tracker seems pretty easy."

"Yeah, only I wish our weapons didn't go quite so far out, what's more is they are out of fuel so we can't bring them any closer." Ruby noted.

"Then we just need to be fast and efficient, draw as little attention as possible and be positive." Wolf nodded.

"I understand the first too, but how will positivity help?" Ruby asked

"Grimm feed on negative energy, I feel like releasing the opposite to their favorite food as quietly as possible will help us get in and out without becoming lunch." Wolf explained

"Let's go." Ruby nodded, Wolf inclined his head as the pair broke into a sprint.

"What's your scroll say?" Wolf asked as the pair rounded a corner and slid to a stop, the beginning of a forest in front of him.

"Apparently my locker didn't go in that far, there should be a small clearing in the thicket, it might be there." Ruby replied

Wolf nodded and the pair fell into a line as they dashed into the tree's, as they broke through the thicket Wolf caught the sound a twig snapping and flipped back as a large claw swiped over his head 'Damn it.' He thought to himself as he avoided the blow, Ruby slid to a stop and lowered herself slightly before launching forward, she practically disappeared for a moment before the two appeared a small distance into the clearing, the lockers were a small distance to their left.

"Ruby, run to the locker." Wolf ordered as he watched the large Ursa in front of him

"No, You heard what Ozpin said, if we see a Grimm run, it's only one let's just get out of here." Ruby instructed

"It's not just one," Wolf replied quickly "I can hear them everywhere, my locker seems to have snapped open when it landed, I'll buy you some time to get crescent rose and then escape when I get an opening."

The Ursa lowered itself onto all fours, spines lined it's back and it's red eyes glared at him flatly, apparently it didn't like Beowolves.

'I can avoid an Ursa for hours,' Wolf though 'But not if I have to worry about her.'

"You need to get back to Beacon and tell the professor's about this," Wolf continued "You're faster than me."

Ruby opened her mouth to argue before Wolf spoke again "Please Ruby, just run."

Ruby stumbled back slightly, she tried to find an argument, most died in her throat she was faster than Wolf and he was more experienced, if either of them had a chance of getting back to Beacon to warn everyone it would be Ruby and he had the best chance of survival in this situation.

"Fine, but I'm telling the first person I see and then coming back here." Ruby shot at him, she launched towards her locker and slid to a stop in front of it.

Wolf took a deep breath 'If there was any time for my semblance to work properly now would be it.' He thought as the massive Ursa charged him, He launched to the side and rolled to his feet before launching himself forward slamming two powerful kick's into the beasts side, the thing growled at him and reared forward attempting to catch him with a claw, he ducked under it and jumped back, he slid to a stop near his sword and he kicked it up to his hand and drew it, the blade glinted slightly as he turned it and glared at the beast in front of him.

He launched forward as the beast tried to swipe him, locking against the blade he took the full brunt of the swipe and dropped low into a side flip, his boot met the side of the beasts head and it glowed a dark midnight blue before a loud cannon like boom resounded around the clearing and the Ursa's neck snapped with an audible click.

"Wolf!" Ruby shouted his head snapped around as she rotated Crescent Rose in its scythe form, she fired it forward, the weapon flipped towards him at a blinding speed and his eyes widened as a large Beowolf dived towards him, the scythe embedded itself in the Beowolf's skull, Ruby gave him a quick nod before launching herself back towards Beacon.

Wolf took a long breath as he yanked the scythe free of the things corpse, his eyes trailed over the massive number of Grimm around him, it was way too many to be considered an accidental occurrence. Beowolves howled at him and Ursa growled.

'Well, at least there's no Death Stalkers or any of those two headed snakes.' Wolf thought optimistically with a shrug.

Flipping the scythe in his left hand he widened his stance and took another deep breath as the closest Beowolf to him launched towards him. He ducked the clawed swing and brought his sword across, he felt his semblance finally activate for him and smirked as he launched, the ground cracked beneath his feet as he launched forward, he pretty much disappeared for a moment before an Ursa at the back of the pack split in half, he lowered his body as he rolled Crescent Rose over his shoulder and detached the smaller blade of his sword, he flipped into the air and booted the small dagger down, it impaled the skull of a Beowolf, he heard a growl and turned his head in time to see a Beowolf launch itself at him, he pulled his head back and the beasts claw caught his mask, the mask cracked and snapped in half as the beast took the top half off his face, Wolf cut the beast in half before firing Crescent Rose upwards to force himself into the ground.

He felt a warm liquid running over his eye as he threw his mask off, his hood had been torn in half in that last attack and it fell around his neck in two pieces, allowing him to use his ears to the best of their potential. A wicked smile enveloped his face as he heard the heavy footsteps of the creatures around him, he could hear every single shift in their weight, for a moment everything seemed to slow down as he lifted Crescent Rose into the air and spun it like a top in the palm of his hand, the Beowolves that jumped at him were ripped to shreds quickly, an Ursa charged him and slashed upwards at him, the claw caught the Scythe and sent it into the air, it embedded into a tree with a loud thud, Wolf jumped back to avoid the second slash and spun quickly on his landing, the Beowolf to his left dodged back, the one on the right fell into two pieces as he rotated and slammed a kick into the Beowolf that dodged, it staggered back and Wolf clicked his tongue in annoyance, he never could control his semblance.

Wolf scanned the bodies for his smaller knife, of course it was in the centre of the entire group of creatures, he was trying to stay on the outside as much as possible, drawing them to him was the best way to keep the number he had to deal with manageable, he shot forward and impaled the beast to his left. He heard the sound of Boarbatusks rolling towards him and he jumped into the air, the beasts flew under him and flipped off a tree, both landed upright and he glared at them as he glanced around him, as the group of Grimm moved towards him they moved away from his other weapons, Crescent Rose was most definitely out of his reach of the time being, he slid his foot out and flipped up, bringing his blade across to back of a large Ursa, the cut wasn't deep enough to kill it, but as the beast reared up at him he managed to stab the blade through the top of its head. He jumped back as a Beowolf took a swipe at him and the beast fell with his sword still in its head, he darted to the side and wrenched his smaller dagger free of the dead Beowolf's head.

Wolf panted as he brought the blade parallel to his arm, he could hear tree's being knocked down in the distance 'Damn, I don't think I'll be able to handle this after all.' He thought grimly, he glared at the creatures in front of him, less than half of the original group remained 'I guess I'll make sure none of these things live to harass anyone else.'

He lowered his body as he raised the knife in front of himself and launched forward, he sidestepped a Beowolf swipe and drove the knife through the bottom of its head before spinning to the left and slamming a roundhouse into an Ursa's hand, his semblance agreed with him for a moment and the beasts clawed hand shattered, small pieces of bone snapped through the skin of its hand as it let out a guttural growl of pain, he brought the knife up and slid it along the beasts neck, his eyes snapped to the side as a Boarbatusk rolled towards him 'I can't dodge.' He slid his foot back and crossed his arms behind the blade as the armored circle slammed into him, he gritted his teeth and held his ground for a moment before he was sent slamming backwards, he landed on his back with a thud and he groaned, he spat and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, he glanced at the back of the first Ursa he'd killed, it's back was covered in bone spikes. He dashed to it quickly and cut one of the spikes free, throwing it into the air he flipped up and booted it.

The sharpened section of bone skewered through the head of the Boarbatusk that had hit him, he spun and cut three more spikes into the air, rolling across his slammed them into the group with the strongest kicks he could manage, he gritted his teeth as he cut the last one and tossed it into the air 'Please.' He mentally begged his semblance to work.

A loud bang rang around the clearing as the kick connected and he smiled as the bone disappeared in front of him and skewered a line of Grimm.

Wolf panted heavily, he'd never used his semblance this much before, it's toll was immense, he shook his head and tightened his grip on his weapon 'I'm not stopping yet.' He thought angrily as he launched forward, he jumped into the air and spun like a top, the knife cut through the top of a few Beowolves heads as they lifted up to try and swipe at him, he slid along the ground and drew his sword out of the dead Ursa's head 'Not yet.' He growled as exhaustion ordered every single muscle in his body to stop, he ignored the protests and slammed forward driving both blades into the chest of an Ursa, the thing growled at him and his eyes widened as he realized he missed it's vital points, he planted his feet and let out a roar as he dragged the blades through its torso and out of its shoulder, the top half of its body fell backwards and he landed on its back heaving.

The tree's in front of him were slammed into the ground as he staggered to his feet, he couldn't hear anything else "Lucky Last huh?"

The massive scorpion in front of him just stared at him unblinkingly, neither moved for a painfully long time, Wolf held the blades out to either side of him as he lowered himself and ran forward, he was moving slowly, even he was aware of it, he couldn't even think over the sound of his body screaming at him to stop, the scorpion lowered its claw and sent it's golden stinger at him, he rolled to the side and the stinger embedded into the ground, he lifted his weapon above his head and the claw shot out and blunted him against a tree, he slammed through it and sent splinters of wood flying everywhere, he rolled to a stop and coughed, blood flowed down his chin and splashed against the ground as he coughed more of it out, he pounded his fist against the ground and managed to get himself into a seated position leaning against a tree, he glared at the massive scorpion as it slowly advanced towards him, like it was savoring the fact that he was powerless.

'I'm not out yet.' He thought angrily as he flipped the smaller knife upwards and rifled it at the creature, it embedded into one of its eyes and the monster let out a pained growled and slammed it's body into the ground "Aw, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He cooed tauntingly, his left eye was half closed and blood flowed from a split slightly above it freely.

He leaned heavily on his sword as he staggered to his feet "Don't worry, I'm…not, going to make this…boring." He panted out slowly

The Death Stalker growled at him and its tail shot forward, Wolf shifted slightly and slashed upwards, the tail flicked into the air "Isn't that a little too obvious?"

The Death Stalker let out an ear piercing screech as it charged him, Wolf glared at the beast flatly and gritted his teeth as he shifted enough to lift his sword in front of him, the beast slid to a halt as a large red round blew up in front of its face, a loud gunshot echoed around the empty clearing and a red spear bounced off the armored scorpions hide before flipping back into Pyrrha's hands, Ruby shot forward and retrieved Crescent rose out of the tree it had slammed into when Wolf had lost it, Jaune darted passed Wolf and cut upwards, The Death Stalker was forced back a few steps and it struck at Jaune with a claw, Jaune spun quickly and slammed his shield into the blow, effectively deflecting it.

Wolf took a deep breath 'One last shot.' He widened his stance and lifted the sword above his head, his hand shook slightly as a dark midnight blue aura appeared around it, He let out a growl as he threw his sword with every ounce of energy he could muster, the weapon left his hand with the sound of a cannon, it hit the Death Stalker square in the head and the armor cracked before it shattered completely, The Death Stalker fell silent as it split in half, Wolf's sword embedded in a tree on the other side of the clearing to the hilt.

Ruby dashed towards Wolf as he toppled forward, he landed against her chest heavily.

She lifted her hand from her face and found it coated in blood, her eyes widened as her mouth opened "WOLF!" She shouted as loud as she could.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger time! I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out, now Wolf's Semblance in essence is basically explosive power for a single attack or as I showed in one use in this chapter, he can use it to get a much stronger launch. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys in the next one, Peace!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry to disappoint some people, but there is no large conspiracy about why I accidentally uploaded the first chapter of one of my other fictions as the sixth chapter of his one, I mean, the sixth chapter for this fiction was directly above the first chapter for my other story and I accidentally clicked it, getting verbally assaulted in PM'S by 5 different people is just kind of a dick move, what do you want from me? A poem? (Had to do it.) Well, regardless hope you all continued to enjoy this fiction.**

* * *

Ozpin sipped at his coffee and looked out the large window of his office, the shattered moon lit the city well, he could make out the city of Vale when it was this clear, the sudden rush of footsteps caused him to turn around in time to see the doors of his office thrown open, a particularly angry blonde professor glared at him as he sat down.

"Glynda, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ozpin asked calmly

"Don't play dumb with me Ozpin, there's a boy in the infirmary quite literally teetering on the edge of death because you allowed them to leave the school." Glynda shot at him.

"I doubt Wolf will allow a few scratches and exhaustion to be the end of him," Ozpin replied, no emotion displayed on his face at all "But this is a lesson he would never learn without the correct experience."

"I've trusted you for years, but this time I want an actual explanation, allowing a student to enter a situation that dangerous without even his entire team is too reckless even for you." Glynda snapped at him.

"Wolf was a member of the Special Forces of Vale, I believe he holds onto that organizations rules too much, specifically the oath he swore when he entered it. He's a Hunter now, Glynda for better or worse he needs to learn to rely on his teammates and he also needs to learn exactly what he means to those around him," Ozpin explained "If he continued to try and take on the world by himself, it will crush him. We do not place Hunter's and Huntresses in teams for show and Wolf needed to learn that."

"So all this is to make him believe teamwork is important? What if he had died, he certainly would learn nothing from that experience and the people around him would be devastated!" Glynda shouted

"I told you a moment ago, Wolf is not that weak I couldn't possibly explain every reason behind why I allowed him to go, but his injuries are minor and suspect he will be on his feet again in no time at all," Ozpin explained "I ask you only to wait and see how the boy has changed before you make a judgment on my decision."

* * *

Wolf sat up abruptly and looked around, he frowned as he ran his hand over his side and found no injury, following the motion over his head he looked at his hand and found no blood, he touched his face and realized it was obstructed by his mask 'I could have sworn this got destroyed by a Beowolf.' He got to his feet slowly and properly examined his surroundings, he couldn't see anything around him or beneath him at all, the only thing that was clear was himself, he looked at the ground in front of him as it rippled, his reflection bounced off the top of the surface, he looked exactly like he used too, when he was the strongest fighter in the Special Forces, a lone operative. He smirked at the image ruefully and looked up as he walked forward.

He could hear people talking far off in the distance, nothing but muffled sounds that he couldn't make out. His foot caught something and he staggered forward catching himself before his head planted in a puddle of muddy water.

'Wait, Water?!' Wolf's head shot up and he looked around, it appeared to be empty military base, although this one was familiar, it was his first ever station. It was as empty as the day he left it, crimson patches stained the concrete and side of the tents, blemishes on the ground that would never be cleaned, he moved aside the tent flap and walked inside.

"Hey newbie," His original group sat around the tent idly, playing cards listening to music or making sure their weapons were well maintained "You don't need to be in full gear all the time you know, this is one of the largest bases on Vale, nobodies dumb enough to attack this place."

When Wolf attempted to respond his found his body moving on its own, he fell on the bed quietly and continued to say nothing 'I get it, these are my own memories, I can't change them, so what? I'm forced to just relive them?'

"We are teammates now so we watch each other's backs." The words bounced across his memory flatly, he turned his head to the left and looked down at the small silver eyed girl next to him, his head snapped around but all he could find was the small bed he was sitting on, she was probably less than a foot away from him, her eyes were red like she'd been crying and had large dark bags under each one, like she'd barely slept.

She looked up at him, it took him a moment to register it was like she couldn't see him at all "We are supposed to be teammates, why would you send me away?"

His words caught in his throat as he tried to speak.

"I _do_ get it, you don't want to see anyone get hurt, I sort of got that impression from you when we were first talking, like you'd rather stay at a distance and keep people around you safe." Ruby continued dully, twirling the bed sheets around her finger idly.

"But I don't want to see you get hurt either, I want to protect my teammates my friends and the people I care about too." Ruby finished and she turned her head into her arms.

Wolf's body finally complied with his commands and he launched forward, flying straight through the small girls silhouette as she faded and he landed in another black abyss with a thud, only this time, he mask was gone and a sword sat on his hip, his reflection seemed happier as he studied it, his ears twitched atop his head proudly and his reflection grinned at him.

Wolf scratched the top of his head in confusion as the image vanished 'This is one hell of a dream.' He thought to himself as he looked around.

 _'Wolf, However things happened in the Special Forces we handle things differently as Huntsman and Huntresses.'_

Wolf fell back heavily and sighed, he stared up at the endless black while he waited to wake up, more hoping he would _actually_ wake up in reality. He felt something warm tighten around his hand and he glanced at to find nothing, although from the pace of his own heartbeat he had a pretty good idea who was holding his hand, he chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes.

"What are we gonna do?!" Yang asked in panic

"We? It was your idea." Blake shot at the blonde.

"But I didn't think Grimm would come that close to the school I thought the teachers would handle it or something!" Yang paced around hurriedly.

"And technically it was my idea to steal their weapons," Jaune admitted shamefully "I didn't plan on putting them outside the school though."

"Why not just tell the truth?" Pyrrha suggested "Whatever else it was, none of us expected this to happen, the plan itself was quite harmless, there was no way we could have predicted an army of Grimm in the forest."

"Either way, I think we should wait until Wolf wakes up before we explain it," Weiss sighed "If we tell Ruby now she might really do something drastic, she's barely eating or sleeping as it is."

"Oobleck said he'd be fine, apparently the worst of his injuries are a few broken bones, he's just exhausted." Blake explained

"Well, the first thing Ruby saw when she caught him was blood," Yang explained "I thought it was just my little sister's first crush, it seems a little deeper than that ya know? You guys were right I should have just left it alone."

"Blaming yourselves isn't going to make it any better," Ren finally spoke up "Pyrrha is right, It was an accident and we never wanted it to get this out of hand, I'm sure Ruby will understand when we explain it to her, however I also agree with Weiss, let's wait until Wolf wakes up."

The group nodded slowly.

* * *

Ruby down another cup of coffee and shook her head violently as tiredness threaten to force her to sleep, Oobleck watched the small silver eyed girl from the other side of the room calmly "Ruby, I think it's time you get some sleep." His usual fast speaking habit absent.

"No," Ruby replied defensively "It's my fault he's like this."

"I do not think Wolf see's it that way," Oobleck shook his head "Why is it your fault?"

"I could have ignored him and helped," Ruby explained slowly "But I ran, I ran for help and left my teammate to fend for himself."

"Destroying your health to watch over him while he rests is not something he'd want at all." Oobleck countered "You told me yourself he wanted you to leave because he knew you'd be able to make it to the school."

"But-"

"Ruby, he trusted you with his life because he knew you would get help to him," Oobleck cut her off "He was right to do so, if you hadn't gotten your teammates as fast as you did he would not be lying there healing right now, he would be dead in that forest."

"But if I helped him fight those Grimm he might have never needed to lie here to heal!" Ruby snapped angrily.

"That is something we will never know," Oobleck sighed "But what I do know is you need to rest."

"I'm not going to run away again," Ruby responded curtly "I'm staying right here."

Oobleck watched the small girl silently "I sense you think of this boy of more than just a teammate."

Ruby stiffened.

"Sleeping near him while he is injured isn't running away," Oobleck sighed "You need to eat and sleep."

Oobleck got to his feet and wrapped a blanket around the small girls shoulders "I think there's enough space to lie next to him, just mind his right arm would you?" He whispered quietly, he got a small amount of pleasure seeing the girls embarrassed reaction, he was glad to see a little expression on her face as he left the room.

Ruby stared after the green haired professor silently, she studied Wolf's face for a few moments before a yawn racked her body and she shook her head lightly, resting her cheek on her forearm she shifted in attempt to get a little more comfortable 'I'm not going anywhere.' She thought to herself resolutely.

Her tired mind was certainly not helping her thought processes at all, her professors not so subtle suggestion got better and better every time she thought about it, she threw her hands into the air and placed them on her head as she let out an irritated groan, crawling beside Wolf slowly she wrapped the blanket around herself a little tighter as she placed her head in the crook of his left arm, she felt him shift slightly and her eyes widened as she looked at his face, a disappointed sigh left her as she realized he hadn't woken up, his arm had wrapped around her small frame, as much as she'd like to focus on literally anything else that was all that her mind could actively pursue. Her eyes grew heavier and her hand fell on his chest as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen when Wolf wakes up?! What are your guys theories or idea's? Where do you think I plan to take this? (You don't have to tell me, I am curious though.) Also, I hope the sixth chapter has finally fixed itself if not I may have to hit you guys with a little bit of spam to reupload all the chapters, so sorry about that. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys, in the next one, peace!**


	10. Chapter 9

Wolf glared at the never ending expanse of black above him, he gritted his teeth and got to his feet as he looked around.

"What the hell do I have do to wake up?" He growled audibly, he slammed his hand against the top of his leg sharply and winced before looking around and noticing no change. He sighed and crossed his legs as he sat down, taking a few deep breaths while he considered the past couple of days, his injuries, how he could have prevented them, more than that he considered what he had heard from Ruby before, he knew that was at least real, maybe she was talking to him or someone else in the real world, but he knew that was how she really felt.

"Still believe you can do everything alone?" A dark voice hissed at him and he jumped to his feet in surprise, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword as he glared at the person in front of him he froze.

It was him, well, almost, it was what he used to wear in the special forces, the lack of a weapon, the glowing red eyes of his mask the hood, it was all the same, the figure of the person in front of him was slightly transparent seeming to flicker like looking through smoke.

Neither spoke for a few more seconds, the shadow moved in a small circle slowly "You really believe you can protect everyone on your own?" The shadow hissed vehemently.

"What if I do?" Wolf responded flatly

The shadow gestured to his side, the first figure to appear was Adam Taurus, then his old captain, his old squad mates, all lined up and staring at him unblinkingly.

"This is the product of relying only on yourself," The shadow hissed at him "You've achieved nothing on your own, even now you are causing pain to those around you because you refused to accept help."

"What choice do I have? Everyone I have ever relied on either left or died." Wolf drew his sword and launched at the shadow of himself, he flew right through it and it turned to face him calmly.

"We both know how much of a lie that is," The shadow growled "You've never relied on anyone in your life."

"That's not true." Wolf shot at himself.

"Who do you think I am?!" The shadow hissed "I know everything about you, We are the same person, only slightly different I suppose."

Wolf remained silent.

"You know what happens when you decide to stay alone?" The shadow growled "Not only does everyone around you get hurt, you are going to die too. Your enemies are many and they are strong."

"Then I just have to make myself stronger." Wolf shot back.

"You were at your strongest in that forest!" The shadow roared at him "Tell me, Who were you fighting for in there?! Yourself or the people you wanted to see again?! Why are you clutching onto your life of solitude so strongly, what do you have to gain by allowing your weakness to kill your friends?!"

"That's not, I don't," Wolf tried to reply.

"I'm not telling you anything new, you can ignore your own head and heart as much as you want, but you know everything I am telling you is the truth!" The shadow roared at him.

"I know that!" Wolf roared back "But I don't know what to do! I want them to stay close to me, I don't want to fight on my own again, I don't want to lose another team, but I don't know how to change!"

"Wolf!" He felt someone shake him.

'That voice is new,' He thought with a groan as he sat up, he rubbed his forehead painfully he felt like he'd just been head butted by an Ursa.

"Wolf." The strangled relieved cry made its way to his ears.

Wolf opened his eyes and looked around, no black, the white walls of the infirmary surrounded him, his right arm was bandaged in a sling and his body was stiff, a blanket covered his legs. 'I'm actually awake!' He thought with a sigh of relief as he fell back down against the bed.

"I'm not dreaming right?" He cracked an eye open to look at the source of the voice, Ruby stared at him in wide teary-eyed surprise.

Wolf opened his mouth to speak and coughed, his throat had never been this dry in his life "You're not, I hope." Wolf groaned hoarsely.

He shifted slightly so he could grab the small girl's shoulder and he pulled her against him quickly, resting his head in her shoulder he smirked to himself "I'm glad your alright."

Ruby pushed away from him and glared at him angrily.

'huh?' Wolf thought in confusion.

"Of course _I'm_ alright you stupid, dog-eared, black haired," The girl seemed to be struggling to come up with insults to string together "IDIOT!" She shouted at him.

"I'm sorry." Wolf bowed his head.

"In the first place why would you send ano-huh? You're sorry?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

Wolf nodded his head "I was a little confused, but since I seem to have slept a few days on it, I'm okay, I won't do it again."

"You're damn right you won't! Besides as team leader I'm ordering you to never order me to run away again!" Ruby glared at him and placed a finger in front of his face trying to appear intimidating.

Wolf nodded his head "Of course."

"Good now that's out of the way," Ruby crossed her arms, closed her eyes and nodded her head before disappearing in front of him, Wolf's eyes widened slightly as he found the small girl's face pressed up against his own, he hit the bed with a light thud and she pulled away "I'm glad _your_ alright."

Wolf put a hand over his face in embarrassment "I-I-I can, s-s-see that." He stuttered out.

"I saw something good," The pairs head's creaked like an unoiled machine as they turned to face the new voice, Yang smiled widely from the door "I never knew you were so bold sis! I approve!"

Ruby's mouth opened and closed but no words left her as she attempted to salvage or explain what happened "No, I, was, uh." She stuttered a moment before taking a deep breath "You're not mad or…something?"

"Well, I mean you've li-" Ruby shot forward and slammed her hand over her sister's mouth, she turned and gave Wolf a small smile before dragging the blonde from the room, leaving Wolf completely confused.

Wolf took a deep breath and crossed his arms 'Okay, I woke up from what appears to be at least a few days of being out, upon waking up I was scolded for being a fool, that much in understand.' He plotted out slowly, his finger's brushed along his lips slowly and a small giddy grin appeared on his face before he shook his head violently 'It was just a spur of the moment thing right? I mean, she's obviously been over thinking this for a few days and the overwhelming relief made her do it.' He nodded his head 'There's no way she likes me back, it's barely been two weeks.'

* * *

Yang grumbled into Ruby's hand as the small girl dragged the blonde down the corridor away from the infirmary, Yang wrestled her way free and Ruby spun to face her "Why did you have to turn up at that moment?!"

"I guess my older sister instincts kicked in so I wouldn't miss my little sis's first kiss!" Yang exclaimed excitedly "So, Do you just suddenly spring it on him when he woke up or what?"

"Huh?" Ruby sounded in confusion.

"D-e-t-a-i-l-s sis!" Yang sounded out slowly.

"Oh," Ruby looked as though she just came to some kind of terrifying revelation "I didn't say anything! He has no idea I like him, all he knows is that I suddenly kissed him!"

Yang stared at her for a few moments in silence "My little sister's a criminal." She backed away from the small girl in mock fear.

"I'M NOT!" Ruby defended "I was going to say it first, but then he apologized and he looked all sad and cute and he was being really cooperative and his ears did this thing where they flatten against his head and he looks really depressed and I felt bad and I really wanted to cheer him up and then I kissed him before I was fully aware of what I was doing and now he probably thinks I'm crazy." Ruby breathed heavily as she finished her fast talking rant.

"So, You just need to explain that right?" Yang noted calmly

"I don't think I will be able to look him in the eye, let alone explain the reason I just kissed him out of nowhere!" Ruby exclaimed fearfully "What if he doesn't like me, that would mean he just got a kiss from someone he doesn't even like!"

"It could be worse, at least opinions like that can change, he doesn't have a girlfriend right?" Yang waved off calmly.

"He might!" Ruby exclaimed

"Huh?" It was Yang's turn to be confused.

"Think about it, he's a little older than us and he's been out more, he also get's kind of uncomfortable when I touch him it might be because he doesn't want someone to get the wrong idea, someone he likes!" Ruby explained in fear.

Yang's brows furrowed as she tried to picture Wolf with a girlfriend, she didn't even know what he looked like so all she could come up with was his mask behind some non-descript girl "He does have a bit of a fan club, but I don't think he's dating anyone."

"What's wrong with you two?" The pair turned to the new voice, Ren looked at each of them in turn with a raised eyebrow "You finally leave Wolf's room Ruby?"

"Ah, yeah." Ruby replied "He woke up a little while ago, actually."

"Ren, you and Wolf talk a little right?" Yang asked

"A little." Ren nodded.

"Did he ever mention anything about a girlfriend?" Yang asked

"No." Ren replied calmly

"See your fine!" Yang exclaimed patting Ruby's shoulder with a grin.

"Oh." Ren paused

"Oh?" The two girls questioned

"He did say he was worried about having a very bad heart condition, but after a small conversation I'd say he was leaning towards the second option." Ren explained

"What was it?!" Ruby grabbed the calm boy by the collar and shook him lightly

"He said he was in love with somebody but he didn't tell me who." Ren got out while he was being shaken.

"Oh my god, I kissed a guy who is in love with another girl!" Ruby grabbed each side of her head and paced around in panic.

"Well, he also said there was no way it was love because they hadn't known each other that long." Ren continued.

"That kind of narrow's it down," Yang nodded "Basically that leaves only his teammates, he practically set Jaune up with Pyrrha, although that kid's an idiot so it's taking him forever to notice and he's not aiming for Nora cause you two are."

"Together, exactly." Ren cut off too confused to explain that they weren't.

Yang nodded "So, that only leave's team RWBY and the person he's closest too on our team would be…" Yang trailed off

"What?" Ren asked in confusion.

"Well, that'd be her." Yang pointed at her sister who was still murmuring and pacing around like a crazy person.

"Good?" Ren continued in confusion.

Yang nodded "Well, it's not your problem I'll figure it out."

"Right." Ren nodded as he continued down the hall.

Yang grabbed her sister by the shoulder's and the small girl looked at her sister, "Look, he may be into someone but if the evidence point's anywhere it's you!"

Ruby frowned "You better not be telling me what I want to hear."

Yang slumped "How about this, I'll get him to tell me who he's into and record his answer then show it to you."

"I think that's cheating," Ruby replied "No, it's fine, even if he's not into me, I'm not going to give up without doing anything."

Yang's grin widened "There's my little sis! What's the plan?"

"First you are going to tell me why you came into the infirmary." Ruby responded calmly.

"Oh, right," Yang scratched the back of her head nervously "Uh, this whole thing might kinda be slightly my fault."

Ruby tilted her head to the side "What and how?"

"Wolf getting attacked and everything," Yang continued in exasperation "I was trying to get you guys together more so you had more of a chance and then we had the idea to hide your weapons because you guys would definitely look for them and you were supposed to bond and stuff, but then it all went wrong and there were Grimm in the forest and I'm sorry."

"Oh, I knew that already," Ruby tilted her head to the side "It's not your fault anyway, it just all happened, you didn't make the Grimm go to the forest or anything."

"Wait!" Yang held out her hand to stop her sister "What do you mean already knew?"

"There are security camera's in the locker room Yang," Ruby looked at her sister blankly "Wait you didn't know?"

"No I didn't." Yang slumped

"Well, it's fine it was an accident and it was nobody's fault," Ruby nodded her head calmly "Oobleck gave me this big lecture on it yesterday, after I slept a bit it was pretty clear."

"So what's the plan?" Yang asked quickly changing the subject.

"First, I think everyone should know Wolf's awake, I'll figure the rest out on my own." Ruby nodded her head.

* * *

 **A/N: Heh, Where oh where will the story go from here? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys in the next one, peace!**


	11. Chapter 10

"I don't see how this is necessary," Wolf complained as Yang stroked her chin in front of him, studying his appearance carefully "Why can't I just wear what I always do? Where'd you even get these clothes?"

"No," Yang dismissed instantly "Not only did you finally lose the mask, your actually hot, I'm making sure everyone is fully aware of that fact."

'Everyone knowing he's attractive is doing the opposite of helping me!' Ruby mentally shouted at her sister "I think you need to dress up a little for a party, I mean we are celebrating the fact that you survived."

Wolf's ears flattened against his head as he slumped "These aren't even clothes, they are more like a prison." He attempted to stand up straight and was quickly restricted by the clothing that was two small for him.

Yang's brows furrowed as she thought "In hindsight Jaune's clothes might have been a better fit, but he doesn't have anything fancy!"

"It's a celebration, casual is fine!" Wolf shot at her

"Fine, I'm going," Yang gave up throwing her hands in the air, her head bopped back into the room after a moment "You better not run away, Ruby keep him here."

"Yes, sir!" Ruby mockingly saluted, Yang gave her a look before leaving.

"Your sister's….interesting." Wolf said slowly

"She's pretty much intense for two things on the planet, unfortunately for you, a professional party is one of them." Ruby nodded.

The conversation halted their, both parties still more than a little self-conscious and awkward 'There's no way I can just forget about it and be normal!' Wolf thought to himself worriedly

The pair looked up and opened their mouths to speak.

"Ar-"

"Ca-"

Both of them cut off in unison and stood in awkward silence, Wolf sighed "You go."

"Okay, Are you sure you're done with the mask?" Ruby asked

"Why? You want to keep my face all to yourself?" Wolf joked

Ruby would never openly admit he'd hit the nail on the head "Of course not, but after all your long boring speeches about it I'd have thought you'd hide a little longer." She shot at him, turning her head away to hide the color in her cheeks.

Wolf chuckled "Well, if I could put the mask back together I might have tried, but I think it's about time I trusted more people."

Ruby glanced at the boy curiously "So, What is it you wanted to ask me before?"

"Can you help me with some weapon modifications?" Wolf asked

Ruby launched at him "Yes." She nodded her head excitedly.

"I had a few idea's," Wolf leaned his head away from the excited girl as he spoke "I mean, I already knew this but you _really_ like weapons don't you."

"Yes." Ruby replied curtly, none of the excitement diminishing at all.

"Ohh kay, well, in the fight against those Grimm I realized my ranged capabilities are seriously lacking, granted it didn't help that I have no bullet's at all, but I've never been a fan of guns." Wolf explained as he sat down on a nearby chair, Ruby darted across the room to retrieve hers and sat down in front of him

"So, you want a ranged weapon or something with more but you don't want to have to rely on bullets?" Ruby tilted her head the side as she asked.

"Exactly, I was thinking the small knife could be turned into a Katar easily enough." Wolf continued.

"How would a Punching Dagger increase your range?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Put a chain on it," Wolf replied calmly "I was already throwing it, giving me a method of bringing it back is nice too."

"Okay, that's easy enough to do," Ruby nodded "But I have another idea you might like."

"Hm?" Wolf hummed in questioned.

"The curve of the blade could actually make a pretty good bow, of course I know how to make things that transform, how about it? A bow, punch dagger, Katana combo!" Ruby shouted in excitement "Actually, you don't have a choice, I'm making it so I'm adding the bow." She finished with a decisive nod.

Wolf chuckled "Sure, why not, it can't be harder than kicking Ursa spikes."

"You kicked Ursa spikes?" Ruby asked him excitedly "That's actually super cool."

'Why is she getting so close so much?' Wolf thought as he leaned back "It was pretty cool wasn't it." He gloated playfully.

Ruby rolled her eyes, before clenching her fists and bopped a few times excitedly "I'm pumped up now, can I go start?"

"Um…sure?" Wolf replied in confusion.

"Okay, I need your locker password then." Ruby looked at him in excitedly

"Three five seven nine." Wolf replied calmly

"Got it." Ruby nodded her head and ran out of the room

'I didn't expect her to volunteer to make the changes at all, I thought she'd make me do it.' Wolf thought moved around the room to wait for Yang 'I'm glad we can still talk normally though.'

Ruby darted passed Yang, a slight skip in her step, the blonde girl watched her younger sister round the next corner and just shrugged, she doubted Wolf would run away, so Ruby had some free time.

Ruby herself was ecstatic, not only was she able to work on a weapon, one her favorite pass times she was actually really good at it, it was the perfect time to show off a bit and she held a conversation with a guy she totally forced a kiss on normally 'I can add that to the list of things I never thought I'd say or think.' She thought with a chuckle as she entered the locker room to retrieve Wolf's sword.

Wolf walked, well was more dragged down the hall by Yang "I'm not going to run away, I can walk on my own." He complained

The blonde ignored him and continued to drag him "I was trying really hard to make you look good too, you're so boring."

"It's not my fault, fashion isn't very high on the Special Forces list of things to keep up with." Wolf shot at the blonde calmly

"I should make Ruby take you to get some clothes." Yang grumbled quietly

Wolf sighed as he was led into team JNPR's room, the moment the door snapped shut the lights turned on and the members of both teams jumped out the dark with loud exclamations and party poppers

"Congratulations on not dying!" The group sang in unison.

Wolf laughed "What?"

"It was Yang's idea to say it," Jaune replied quickly "It kind of fits."

"I guess," Wolf nodded "Thanks for the clothes too, Yang was pretty angry about me being casual."

The blonde walked towards him and handed him a drink "You know, With a name like Wolf you'd think it would be less surprising your actually a Wolf."

"How long did it take to come up with that one?" Wolf shot at him.

"Man, don't insult me I'm great at improv." Jaune shot at him jokingly

"Oh, Wolf did Ruby tell you where she was going before she left?" Yang asked suddenly.

"Oh, she said she wanted to alter my weapon after I started talking about the changes I wanted." Wolf explained

Yang paled slightly "You didn't…give her creative freedom right?"

"Uh, no I didn't why?" Wolf asked worriedly

"She once put an assault rifle on a chainsaw, then she got bored of that and added rocket launchers she has no idea what 'restraint' is, she couldn't even carry it around!" Yang explained fearfully.

Wolf opened his mouth to respond before stopping, 'How would that even work? Actually that's really impressive and slightly terrifying.'

"Isn't it good, she's just….enthusiastic right?" Wolf replied politely.

"No, no no, she's beyond enthusiastic, she's fricken crazy!" Yang shot at him "Just be careful with her around weapons okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Wolf chuckled

"Sorry I'm late!" Ruby shouted as she fell through the door, the group greeted her casually and went back to whatever they were doing, Wolf walked over calmly and helped the small girl up.

"What were you doing anyway?" Wolf asked

"I finished putting your weapon together," Ruby replied as she took his hand and pulled herself to her feet "I'm having trouble naming it though."

"I think I'm supposed to name it though," Wolf chuckled "Can I see it?"

"Uh, sure, but what about the party?" Ruby asked slowly

Wolf scratched the back of his neck nervously "This isn't really my scene you know?"

Ruby looked around the room casually "Yeah I won't miss anything if we leave."

The two slipped out of the room quietly and walked down the hallway.

"Your sister was warning me you have a habit of going overboard, I'm not going to find a bunch of rifles and chainsaws on my sword am I?" Wolf joked

"That was one time!" Ruby pouted and crossed her arms "After I helped her with her gauntlets too, that's it next time she needs repairs I'll make her do it herself." She threatened angrily.

Wolf chuckled "Well I look forward to it."

"You'd better, I worked hard to make it do fast you most definitely owe me one." Ruby nodded

"At this rate I'll will always be in your debt," Wolf shot at her "I'm not asking you to help me anymore, your prices are too steep."

"Oh please, asking you to help me out one time isn't steep." Ruby shot at him

"Depends on the favor," Wolf retorted "You could ask me for _anythin_ g _."_

Ruby glanced at the boy, who sat smiling innocently but she heard it, there was definitely something behind that _anything_ at the end 'Two can play at that game you know.' She thought evilly.

"You're right, I could ask you for _anything_ , who knows what it could be," Ruby smirked as the boy tilted his head towards her while he listened "Hell, I could ask for your first born and you wouldn't even be able to refuse."

"Well, if you asked me for that I'd definitely have something to ask you about." Wolf shot at her suggestively

Ruby colored darkly at his tone, quickly shaking the feeling away "So, What if I did? What would you have to ask me?"

Wolf stopped, it took a few seconds for Ruby to realize he had she turned around after a moment "What?"

"You really want to know?" Wolf asked, a devilish smile on his face as he walked towards her.

"I-I Do." Ruby stuttered out 'It's just another one of his jokes.'

Wolf leaned forward, his face hovering over hers as he stared into her silver eyes the same smirk still plastered on his face "It's a secret." He announced flatly 'Oh man, I nearly got caught up in that and said something really, really stupid!'

Ruby's eyes widened slightly in surprise and she started as what he said finally reached her ears "What? What kind of answer is that?!" She demanded

"The only one you're getting." Wolf replied

"Fine, I get your firstborn then!" Ruby shot at him

Wolf spun on his heel to face her "Only if your it's mother." He shot at her seriously

Ruby felt like a wall had just fallen on her head, her cheeks colored and she swayed dangerously as a million thoughts ran through her head, Wolf stared at the girls form for a few more seconds before speaking again, 'I still have time to get out of this, I could say I'm joking.' He clenched his fist tightly as he spoke.

"I'm serious," He announced flatly 'I'm not running away anymore either.' He thought quickly "The only way you're getting my firstborn is if you are its mother."

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-but t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-that w-w-would mean-" Ruby stuttered quickly.

"I like you." Wolf cut her off

Ruby didn't know how to respond, all her plans all her idea's every little thing she had ever considered around Wolf flew out the window suddenly, she felt like she couldn't breathe her entire body was warm and she felt light, it was overwhelmingly chaotic and strangely peaceful at the same time, it took a few more minutes for her to realize she had to answer she opened her mouth to speak but found words hard to form, she'd never had trouble talking in her life. She didn't realize her legs were moving until she closed the door to her room behind her, her eyes widened in realization 'I ran away?! What am I doing?! Three little words and pretty much every fantasy I have had over the last three weeks would come true!' She grabbed both sides of her head in exasperation 'Wait, he'll definitely think I don't like him now, he might not even talk to me now!' Ruby's head hit the wall and she slid down to the floor slowly 'I'm really an idiot aren't I?'

* * *

Wolf sighed and scratched at his head 'Of course she ran away, springing something like out of nowhere would make anyone run 'Only if your it's mother' What is wrong with me? That's skipping like at least twenty steps!' He ran a hand over his face in annoyance 'I'm really an idiot aren't I?'

* * *

 **A/N: Who called it? Who didn't call it? Who's mad that they still aren't together? What will happen when the other's get wind of this little slice of drama? Will the teasing ever end with these two? (Not if I have anything to say about it.) Well I understand I've been holding off on action for awhile, but developing the relationship is important too, action will make a comeback and so will the exciting conclusion to this arc, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys in the next one, peace!**


	12. Chapter 11

Wolf sat in the opposite corner to the rest of team RWBY, an angry scowl on his face that warned people to leave him alone, he had a simple plan, 'All I had to do was nothing and I screwed it up!' He inwardly fumed as he kept half his focus on the match in front of him, Nora and Jaune were sparring in the arena, the bubbly hammer wielding girl was making it incredibly difficult for Jaune to move efficiently, Wolf doubted Jaune would get out of the bind this time.

Jaune back stepped another wild swing from his teammate, usually extensions like Nora's would leave openings but the girl was so light on her feet she left no room for counter attack, the hammer shifted and Nora fired a shot at him, Jaune planted his foot and slashed forward the round cut in half and exploded behind him as he launched forward, Nora brought her weapon around to defend and Jaune jumped into the air and planted his feet against the haft of the weapon, Nora's eyes widened in surprise as she lost her balance as fell backwards, Jaune paused before he ran her through with his sword and smirked.

Nora titled her head and chuckled as an explosion sounded in the room and the hammer slammed into the back of Jaune's head, the blonde slammed into ground heavily and groaned "That's not fair." He complained

"Nora Valkyrie is the winner," Glynda announced "We have time for one more match, Wolf and Pyrrha Nikos." She finished calmly

Wolf got to his feet silently and made his way into the arena, he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword as the red head lowered herself behind her shield carefully, the second Glynda gave them permission to begin Wolf charged forward, slamming his full weight behind his sword as he struck the red heads shield heavily, Pyrrha widened her stance and pushed back, throwing Wolf backwards and slashing at his head quickly, Wolf ducked the blow and was forced back as the girls leg flew towards his head, with a metallic snap a small knife flew from the back of Wolf's sword, he caught the blade his fist, the knife protruded from his knuckles and he watched his opponent closely, she flipped her shield onto her back as her spear shifted into a rifle, she fired a few shots at him and spun quickly slinging her shield like a Frisbee, Wolf sidestepped the shots and slashed upwards to send the shield into the air, Pyrrha caught it on its way down and slung it over her arm as she spun and put her full force into a slash aimed at Wolf's midsection, Wolf locked his sword against the blow before deflecting it away, he jumped her low sweep and planted both feet against her shield, his feet glowed midnight blue as he kicked off the circle of metal with his semblance a loud boom rang around the room as Pyrrha staggered back as Wolf flipped over and landed low before launching himself at her, rotating his body he moved to throw a punch and the knife on his left hand shot out like a missile, Pyrrha spun around the thing, Wolf whipped upwards and the knife flew back towards him, he launched into the air and kicked the blade down towards the red head, Pyrrha battered the knife away with her shield and rushed Wolf as he landed.

Wolf dodged to the side of the girls first attack and his knife was blocked by the shield, moving with the momentum he spun out of the way of her follow up strike and cut low with his sword, she flipped the attack quickly and slammed her heel into the top of his head, Wolf rolled with the force of the blow and jumped to his feet, he whipped around and slammed a powerful roundhouse into the red heads shield, she lost her balance temporarily and he rushed forward, she jumped back as he slashed upwards, Wolf rotated into a punch and his knife shot forward, Pyrrha lifted her shield to block it and it passed through the guard flew passed her, Wolf pulled his arm to the side and the chain wrapped around Pyrrha's midsection, he pulled her back towards him and spun to the left of her, Pyrrha closed her eyes and activated her aura as his boot connected with her face and she hit the ground.

"Wolf is the winner." Glynda announced flatly

Wolf helped the red head to her feet carefully and sheathed his sword.

"Have you thanked Ruby for those changes yet?" Pyrrha asked calmly

"No," Wolf replied curtly "She can move so fast you can't see her and she's avoiding me, please tell me if you have better luck catching her."

"Anyone with two eyes and a functioning brain can see you two are…at odds right now," Pyrrha worded slowly "But I think you just need to sit down and discuss it like normal people, running away isn't going to help either of you."

"Well, tell Ruby she can come talk to me anytime she decides she wants to." He shot at the red head harshly as he left the arena, he made a beeline for his room and closed the door behind him as he fell onto his bed heavily, he lifted the weapon above his head and stared at it blankly 'It won't do either of us any good to talk in this state of mind, I need to calm down and wait for her to figure this out on her own, not that I have any say in the matter I literally can't catch her.' He thought back to the first few days after his impromptu confession a few days before, the girl would run as fast as her legs would carry her in the opposite direction to him the second she saw him. He sighed and scratched his head as he leaned against the wall of his little closet.

* * *

"Why is everything so difficult at the moment!?" Ruby complain angrily

"Chill out sis, the guy you like totally proposed to you out of nowhere, I'd say that's a win, even if you did run away." Yang noted calmly with a mouth full of food.

"That's just the issue, since I ran away it's all I have been able _to_ do." Ruby slumped against the table heavily.

"But at least you know he likes you." Blake pointed out positively.

"And he'll wait for you to figure it out," Pyrrha announced as she sat down 'Making him seem nicer won't hurt will it?' The red head thought to herself calmly "I guess he understands he came out of nowhere."

"I forgot my sister's definition of secret is lax," Ruby complained "So everyone knows?"

"That Wolf asked you to be the mother of his children, yep!" Nora announced excitedly "You figured out how you're gonna respond?"

"Ruby relax, I think he only said that part to tease you, I think he just likes you," Jaune explained calmly "Just take a few deep breaths and explain you like him too, then we can all sleep a little better knowing Yang won't wake us up with 'exciting news'." Jaune shuddered after he finished.

"Sorry Jaune," Weiss interjected calmly dropping a thick book onto the table with a loud thud "I don't think it's as simple as that."

"Huh?" The group questioned in confusion.

"Wolf's a Faunus, they don't work the same way as humans," Weiss explained, the groups looks made her roll her eyes "I don't mean that in a bad way, don't any of you do Oobleck's readings?"

The group nervously murmured excuses.

"Imprinting, it's a Faunus trait that is essentially choosing a life partner," Weiss shot at the group angrily "If Wolf confessed to Ruby it's because of this, she's literally the only one he will ever fall in love with."

Ruby gripped both sides of her head in panic "As irritating as that will be for him." Weiss finished as she watched the small leader with a frown.

"I'm not sure if you're trying to help or make it worse," Yang sighed at the white haired girl "Ruby, you can think about the future if you get there, right now you know you like him and he likes you but your panicking in a _fricken library_ for dusts sake!"

"Besides being the mother of his babies wouldn't even be that bad, think about all the cute little silver eyed wolf eared kids you'd have," Nora fantasized out loud excitedly "They'd be so cuuuute, wait, do Faunus have children like humans or do they have litters like wolves, I think giving birth to eight children at once would be bad."

Ren just covered his face with his hand in distress.

Ruby stared at the bubbly haired girl in horror "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A LITTER!" She exclaimed in panic "I don't care how cute they are, that sounds terrifying."

"Don't worry, Faunus reproduce exactly like humans," Blake sighed "You'd only have one at a time, unless you get twins or triplets, okay so there's a small possibility of having more than one."

"Are you giving me advice or trying to scare me?!" Ruby demanded angrily.

"Uh, Both?" The group said slowly

"You're all evil!" Ruby exclaimed angrily

"Ruby there is really only one thing you have to answer," Yang looked at her sister seriously and held up a single finger for emphasis "Do you like Wolf?"

"Yes," The small girl nodded without hesitation "I really do."

"Then just tell him that, worry about the rest later." Yang instructed calmly.

Ruby got to her feet "Okay, that doesn't seem to hard."

The PA system crackled to life suddenly "Good afternoon students, due to an unfortunate case of the flu you will be having a second period of sparring practice, please make your way to the class immediately."

"Scratch that, I'll tell him after class," Ruby sighed, Yang gave her an apprehensive look "I promise."

Yang seemed to accept that as the group made their way back to the arena.

* * *

Wolf arrived in the classroom at around the same time as the rest of his team, he fell into step behind them awkwardly, he wasn't really avoiding them he just thought they'd prefer to discuss things without him there especially Ruby.

"Oh, that was a good fight with Pyrrha," Ruby turned around suddenly and congratulated "You were pretty cool."

Wolf colored slightly "Uh, t-thanks." He replied in embarrassment.

'She's talking to me again? Just like that?' He thought in surprise, he glanced at the rest of the group, Yang gave him the thumbs up and he was more than a little confused 'I guess they sorted it out?' He thought to himself slowly.

Glynda strode passed Wolf quickly, grumbling something about irresponsibility and professionalism under her breath "I'm glad everyone is here on such short notice, we will begin quickly, the first match will be Ruby Rose and Wolf."

Wolf froze in his spot and glanced at the teacher, she pushed her glasses up her nose calmly and waited, he moved into the arena slowly and stood opposite his small leader, the girl flourished her scythe around her and settled low.

'She looks really excited,' Wolf thought to himself worriedly as he placed a hand on his sword 'She's fast, I'm not going to be able to attack well at all.' He thought quickly as Glynda announced the beginning of the match, Wolf drew his sword quickly and snapped his Katar over his hand as he sidestepped Ruby's first slash, she grabbed the weapon and fired it, propelling her into a kick that he managed to barely avoid, she slid along the ground before disappeared from in front of him, Wolf whirled around and threw his dagger into the air, catching the blade of the scythe on the edge he sent it backward, Ruby went with the backwards momentum and brought the blade upwards towards Wolf's head, Wolf pulled his head back and lifted his sword, the blade caught on the inside of Crescent Rose and he pulled down, Ruby staggered forward as Wolf forcibly changed her momentum, she best backwards under Wolf's strike and fired Crescent Rose quickly, the scythe flew around her body and Wolf turned his sword to the side, the point of the scythe clanged against the flat of the blade, Wolf kicked backwards and clipped Ruby with the edge of his boot, the girl stumbled back and rubbed her mouth slowly. Her eyes narrowed on Wolf dangerously 'She's most definitely getting back at me for telling her to run away before.'

Ruby lowered her body and sped forward, Wolf dodged the strikes as best he could, the issue was he had no idea where she was half the time and just blocking them wasn't enough, she could redirect most of his parries into blows, all of which were incredibly fast, the fact that she had such a massive array of strikes made her difficult to fight in of itself, coupled with her speed she was practically a vortex of death, there was no question as to why she was so quickly accepted into Beacon.

He ducked under a high strike and Ruby smirked as she shifted and planted the blade in the ground, pulling her body around her she slammed her feet against his chest, Wolf slid back a few feet and used his sword to keep himself upright, he glanced up as the girl shot forward, the claw on the back of her scythe wrapped around his neck and his eyes widened as she locked her grip and pulled inwards, his Aura activated to stop it from killing him as he was ripped into the ground harshly.

"We had better be even after that." Wolf groaned from the ground

Ruby helped him up off the ground "Ruby Rose is the winner." Glynda announced "You are only having once match today, so you two can leave now if you wish."

The pair nodded as they left the arena and began making their way back to the dorms, Ruby slowly began to get nervous as the two walked in silence, she knew he was completely aware she had been avoiding him, she hadn't even tried to hide it so she was having trouble bringing up a topic of conversation.

He opened the door to their room and he jumped onto the closest bed with a relieved sigh, the door swung closed and clicked, Ruby took a moment to examine his features, the two fang marking tattoos on his cheeks, there was a scar above his left eye and his ears twitched as he shifted for a little extra comfort, her eyes met his and he watched her silently 'Oh my god he knows I was definitely checking him out!' Ruby thought in embarrassment.

"Wolf I need to ask you one favor." Ruby began strongly, she was actually surprised she managed to avoid stuttering, her heart felt it was trying to break free from the confines of her ribcage, she felt like steam was emitting from her ears.

"Sure, What do ya need?" Wolf asked casually

"I need you to hold onto me." Ruby clenched her fists as she spoke.

"Uh, What?" Wolf asked in surprise

"I have something I need to tell you but I don't want to run away," Ruby explained hastily as she grabbed his hand and placed his on her forearm "Hold onto me."

Wolf complied slowly, he grip tightened slightly on her arm, just enough that she couldn't run but not enough to hurt her, she smiled inwardly as she took a deep breath.

Wolf was inwardly panicking, his heartbeat was erratic and his face shifted through twelve shades of red before he finally overloaded and shook his head violently, he took a deep breath as he waited for the small girl to speak.

"I'm sorry I've been running away from you," Ruby started slowly "I should have told you this that night," She paused a moment "I-I-I-I WOULDN'T BE AGAINST BECOMING THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILDREN!" She exclaimed loudly

Wolf's eyes widened and he stared at the small silver eyed girl in open mouthed surprise, her eyes were squeezed shut, her face was probably just as red if not more red than his, her moved silently placing an arm around her waist as his other hand moved to her cheek.

Ruby nuzzled his hand slowly "I-I-I mean, I really like you too." She stuttered out, her head fell against his chest slowly.

Wolf wrapped both of his arms around the girl silently and nestled his face in the top of her hair "I really like you too."

Ruby's hands snaked around his body as she tightened her grasp on him tightly "We are really idiots huh?"

"Mmm." Wolf hummed, more than a little afraid that if he moved he'd wake up from the dream he was currently in.

* * *

 **A/N: I debated doing a little more in this chapter, but I think this is the best place to end it, I hope you agree and you enjoyed this arc and chapter and I will see you guys in the next one, peace!**


	13. Chapter 12

Wolf was having what you'd call a good-bad day, well more good-bad couple of days, the day before was amazing, he had found out his feelings were mutual unfortunately for him all good things have to come to an end eventually, this end came in the form of an overly excited Weiss waking the entire team up before the sun had even peaked the horizon to as she put it, greet the new arrivals from other cities.

"Why this early?" Yang complained as the four of the five members trudged along behind the white haired girl slowly.

"As a representative of Beacon I feel it is my solemn duty to greet all of the new arrivals and I can't very well greet them all if I don't arrive before them!" Weiss snapped back at the blonde.

"She's spying on them isn't she?" Wolf asked boredly

"It would appear that way." Blake answered

"Yep." Ruby nodded her head chirpily.

"Look, you don't have to follow me, the festival is already upon us I am sure you could all find something to do." Weiss gestured around her enthusiastically for emphasis.

"Weiss, do you actually like festivals?" Yang asked slowly

"Of course and this festival is the biggest of the year the sheer amount of planning and organization that goes into it is breath taking!" Weiss replied happily.

"You do know how to take an event that supposed to be fun and make it sound boring." Yang responded blankly.

Weiss just huffed in response.

The group paused on a corner and looked down the street, a dust shop was completely trashes and police stood around the store conversing amongst themselves. The group managed to catch the end of a pair of officers conversation.

"That's the fifth dust shop this week, who would even need that much?" One officer questioned out loud.

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?" The other replied

"Or maybe that Torchwick guy." The other replied as they moved away from the scene.

"Of course the White Fang would be involved in this, bunch of degenerates." Weiss shot at no one in particular.

Wolf opened his mouth to speak before Blake stepped forward first "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths they are a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to annihilate the human race!" Weiss argued angrily

"Well then they are _very_ misguided." Blake responded

"They did mention Torchwick too," Wolf cut in before the fight could escalate further "He's been taking shops for months I read every report, it was more than likely still him."

"That's right, the police never found him after I fought him either." Ruby nodded "We don't know enough to start accusing anyone."

The two girls just turned away from each other and huffed, Wolf sighed and Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Well either way we have to kill time while we wait for Weiss Targ-I mean guests to arrive." Yang exclaimed, trying to get people into the mood for the festival "So let's go do something fun!"

That seemed to shift the mood a little as the blonde charged off, the team followed after her in time to see her barrel over somebody who just rounded a corner, as they arrived close to the pair.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Yang apologized as she helped the small orange haired girl to her feet.

"Penny?!" Wolf exclaimed in surprise before slapping both hands over his mouth, everyone present turned to look at him in surprise.

The orange haired girl shot towards him and leaned forward as she studied his face, Wolf leaned away uncomfortably.

"Wolf?" The girl questioned "Right, you are hard to recognize without your mask."

"You two, know each other?" Yang asked slowly

"Yes we-" Wolf cut the girl off with his hand.

"Were old school buddies," Wolf interjected quickly "Can you give me two seconds?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he dragged the orange haired girl away "What are you doing here?!" He demanded quickly.

"I snuck out," Penny replied excitedly "Cool huh?"

"No! Not cool, bad, really bad, What are you gonna do if they catch you?" Wolf questioned worriedly

"Wolf you know exactly what it was like for me in there, I'm not going back again, it sucks I can't talk to anyone!" Penny complained

Wolf rubbed the top of his head and sighed "Fine, but if you get caught I can't help you at all anymore."

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Penny replied enthusiastically flexing her arm for emphasis.

"Did Wolf seem a little stiff?" Weiss noted as the pair rounded a corner.

"Why, aren't they old friends?" Ruby asked innocently

"I really appreciate the fact that you are innocent Ruby, but you gotta learn to read body language," Yang sighed "He was clearly uncomfortable."

"About what?" Ruby asked curiously

"Who knows maybe she's an ex or something?" Yang replied with a shrug.

"How'd you know it was me anyway? I always wore all of my armor whenever I had to guard you." Wolf asked as the pair moved back towards the team.

"Voice recognition," Penny replied calmly "They added a lot of other things too."

"Well, you're just an old school friend out here, try to get along with my teammates." Wolf sighed

"Oh, I can tell by you psychological state that you have imprinted, congratulations." Penny announced earnestly.

Wolf stiffened "Human's can't read each other psychological states, you know, let's just put it this way, if you don't hear it, see it or feel it, it's probably not human so don't do it!"

Penny nodded and saluted "Rodger!"

Wolf just face palmed 'I hope this works out, What am I going to tell Ruby?' He thought worriedly

As they approached the rest of team RWBY Wolf gave a small wave "Sorry, just had some things I wanted to ask."

"No problem." The group replied ominously

Wolf chuckled nervously "Well, anyway this is Penny she's in town for the festival and the tournament." He introduced simply.

"Your fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked as she studied the girl "Forgive me but you don't look much like a fighter."

"Not to worry," Penny replied cheerily "I'm combat ready."

"Right." Yang said slowly "Well, Weiss you got to spy on one of you opponents good for you!"

"I'm not spying!" Weiss defended adamantly.

"Information gathering is important in fighting anyway, I don't see a fault in it." Penny noted calmly

"Wait, are you spying?" Weiss gave the girl a questioning look.

"Oh no, I don't get out much so I'm here to meet new people." Penny replied happily.

"Hey look boats are arriving." Wolf announced quickly

The groups attention was diverted and they started making their way to the docks, Ruby fell into step beside Penny as Wolf moved forward to check out his upcoming opponents.

"So, How did you and Wolf meet?" Ruby asked curiously

'I can't tell her that he used to guard me in a government facility cause I'm a robot,' Penny thought to herself calmly "As he said it was in school," Penny replied happily "I was kind of clueless so on my first day I got into trouble and he kind of saved me I guess."

Ruby glanced at the back of Wolf's head momentarily " Really, What did you do?"

"I tried to escape," Penny chuckled "The school was kind of strict and didn't let us out much. Wolf talked me down and promised to bring me things, like books and the like if I didn't try again." She continued to explain 'Of course he only gave me two before he got transferred again, that didn't sound too weird right?'

"Still I didn't expect him to be so handsome," Penny attempted to shift the conversation to something distracting "He always wore that scary mask as school, I almost attacked him the first time I saw him."

"He wore that back then?" Ruby asked with a chuckle "Wait, How'd you recognize him then?"

"Oh, uh, I could just sort of tell, we used to hang out all the time and he was so nice to me, it's hard to explain." Penny dodged slowly.

"Got any embarrassing stories?" Ruby asked with a mischievous smile

"Sorry no, Wolf was pretty careful, when I say nice he was also distant like he didn't want to get involved with anybody around him," Penny explained "I'm glad he met you, he seems to be having much more fun now."

The girl skipped forward quickly and left Ruby to contemplate those words 'I didn't ask about their relationship at all and now I'm uneasy about it! Damnit Yang!' Ruby mentally cursed her sister as she moved to catch up to Wolf, the group heard some shouts coming from the docks and a blonde haired monkey tailed Faunus dangled himself upside down from a light post while he peeled a banana.

Two officers glared up at the boy "You no-good stowaway!" One man shouted up at him.

"Hey a no-good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway." The boy replied calmly

"Get down here kid." The other demanded flatly.

The boy dropped his banana on the officers head and stuck his tongue out at the man childishly before jumping away, he landed a small distance from team RWBY and sped past them, Wolf caught the slight motion of the boy winking at Blake playfully, he glanced at the girl and noticed three distinct things, her eyes widened, her fist clenched and her cheeks colored ever so slightly 'Hey, at least I didn't fall that fast.' He thought positively.

"Great I'm not going to learn anything now," Weiss complained, her true and obvious intention showing "The rest of the boats will be delayed because of one Delinquent."

Blake shot the white haired girl a look but didn't say anything this time, the group shrugged as they just followed after the white haired girl, none of them really had any plans for the festival anyway, Penny had ended up disappearing at some point after the blonde had appeared.

The team lazed around their room occupying themselves with whatever they felt like, Ruby listened to music, Wolf was making small modifications to his left hand gauntlet although he didn't tell anyone what they were for, Yang watched the pair closely.

"Aren't you two supposed to be together?!" Yang shouted at them suddenly.

Ruby pulled off her headphones and raised her eyebrows at her sister in questioned, Wolf coughed into the back of his hand and turned away. Yang pointed at her sister accusingly, "What's with this distance?! You're supposed to be in the mushy-make-everyone-around-you-sick phase!"

Ruby glanced at Wolf and then back at her sister and hopped off her bed, walked calmly over and sat down next to the boy and placed her earphones back on before leaning against his shoulder and shifting around to get comfortable "Happy?" She asked flatly, before turning to Wolf "This is okay right?"

"Uh, sure." Wolf replied awkwardly

"Yes, I'm happy." Yang sang as she watched the boys reactions evilly.

"Curse that yellow haired, rapscallion." Weiss complained audibly

"That's a word I don't hear often," Wolf noted as he shifted around to better pay attention, Ruby ended up leaning against his chest in his lap, he wrapped his arms around her frame lightly and rested his chin on her head, ears twitching happily "You really that upset about not being able to spy?"

Yang grabbed Blake and started shaking like a giddy school girl as she watched her sister shift through nine different shades of red, although Blake seemed more interested in what Weiss was saying Yang enthusiasm never died down.

"That what he is! Give it time and he will probably run off to join those other degenerates in the White Fang." Weiss ended sharply

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Blake demanded angrily, Weiss looked at her in surprise so Blake continued "Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!"

"I can't believe you are defending a him so much, he clearly broke the law and the White Fang is the perfect place for terrorists." Weiss shot at the girl heatedly

"Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like YOU! who force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake argued angrily

"People like me?" Weiss asked in surprise

"You're discriminatory!" Blake shot at the girl

"I'm a victim!" Weiss stomped her foot in response "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family, friends disappear. Board members... executed. An entire train car full of Dust stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Weiss…" Yang attempted to interject.

"No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake growled, the black haired girl seemed to realize what she said a moment after it had left her mouth, she backed away from Weiss slowly and glanced around the room before launching out the door.

Wolf sighed and got to his feet "Do you guys make is this hard for all Faunus to be around you or just Blake?" He asked boredly

"Wha? How dare you!" Weiss attempted to defend.

"Look neither of you are really right or wrong, but there are better ways to go about things, the White Fang right now is a terrorist organization, I think the organization Blake holds such strong ties too was old White Fang." Wolf explained as he retrieved his sword and removed the punching dagger, he placed it into the Gauntlet of his left hand and folded it backwards it clicking into the gauntlet tightly and he threw his hard around a bit to make sure it would hold fast "They were peaceful and only ever attempted to make Humanity see them as equals not animals. But you immediately jump to insult or belittle Faunus as well, you aren't a saint in this argument." He shot at Weiss angrily "I suggest you take some time to think carefully on how you will approach Blake when we find her."

Weiss didn't have a response, the room fell into an awkward silence "Either way, we can't do anything about it till we find her, Yang you go with Weiss we can cover more ground if we split up." Ruby announced calmly as she fell into step beside Wolf "Were going first."

The pair left the room quickly as they rounded a corner Ruby spoke "You sounded like you know Blake was a Faunus."

Wolf chuckled "Well, she knew I was one too, I guess we smell different."

"I'm not sure how to feel about my boyfriend smelling other girls." Ruby pouted in mock hurt

"It's not like that," Wolf attempted to defend "I don't have control over what I smell, it's uh." Wolf slumped as he came to realization.

Ruby struggled desperately to hold back from bursting out into obnoxious laughter, she held her sides tightly, Wolf watched the girl for a few seconds before he got an idea, dropping one step behind her he leaned forward behind her ear and whispered "You know, out of all them all you smell by far the best." He grinned as the girl shifted through a few shades of red and stiffened.

Satisfied with the reaction he got the pair walked in silence.

In the city, Blake sat in a small bustling café drinking a cup of tea slowly, she'd had many different imaginings of her current situation, one of the girls suddenly pulling of her bow as a joke, maybe she just tied it lose and it would fall off, she never thought she'd actively admit to being a member of the White Fang 'And then I ran away, they probably think I'm some kind of infiltrator.' She thought glumly, unfortunately her long list of first experiences didn't end there, after she had ran out of the room she'd undid her bow in public for the first time in a long time and of course her impeccably great luck had seen fit to make sure the blonde she had placed herself into this situation defending had seen her.

She sent the monkey tailed Faunus another look over her cup 'I think I can sort of understand Wolf about now though,' He thought to herself as her heartbeat quickened ever so slightly when they're eyes met, she set the cup down with a sigh "So, you want to know more about me?"

"Finally she speaks, been two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks." The boy replied calmly, Blake shot him a glare "Yeah, like that." He gestured to the look she was currently making.

Blake rolled her eyes "Sun, What do you think about the White Fang?"

"Stupid Holier-than-thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want." Sun answered bluntly

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake responded flatly, there was a moment of silence and she took another sip of her tea.

"You?!" Sun burst out before stopping himself and taking a deep breath "You were a member huh?" He tugged at his collar nervously 'Damn, I might have really screwed up.'

"I was," Blake replied "I'm not anymore, you can calm down."

Sun flashed a grin and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I wasn't a member of the current White Fang for very long," Blake continued calmly "I was once a diehard supporter for the movement, back when they were protests and boycotts, it was just after the war, when all they wanted was for the Faunus people to be treated as equals."

"I remember that," Sun nodded "Then there was the big leadership changed right?"

Blake nodded "A new leader with a new way of thinking."

"So, the White Fang became a terrorist organization." Sun grimaced

"What's worse is that it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect. Out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little, black bow." Blake glanced up at her bow calmly.

"You tell your friends any of this?" Sun asked

Blake shook her head.

"Well, that's stupid, I mean, I understand it and I've known you for two days," Sun shot at her "Do they really seem that bad?"

"It's not that, it's just…a lot of things happened." Blake replied

"Hm, I wonder when explanation is truly important." Sun replied sarcastically

"I know, I plan to tell them okay, it was just a that moment I panicked." Blake growled at him.

"Well, let's go shall we?" Sun held out his hand with a smirk.

"No, there's something I want to do first." Blake replied calmly ignoring the outstretched hand.

"Hm?" Sun hummed in question

"I don't think the White Fang is behind these dust robberies, they've never needed that much dust before." Blake explained

"What if they didn't, the only way to prove they didn't, would be is to go to the place where they would be if they did do it and not find them there!" Sun got out slowly

"That would work but I have no idea where that would be." Blake replied calmly

"Well, While I was on the ship I heard some guys talking about a huge shipment of dust that just came in from Atlas." Sun prompted calmly.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"Like really huge." Sun replied, throwing his arms out wide.

"Then that's where I'm going."

"We're going." Sun corrected calmly.

"It should be a crime to be this hard to find," Ruby complained as the pair walked around the city aimlessly "I mean seriously, Why didn't she just come back?"

"Who?" Wolf and Ruby started at the strange voice

"Ah, Penny where did you come from?" Ruby asked in surprise

"Who are looking for?" Penny asked curiously

"Blake, the Faunus girl we were with yesterday." Wolf answered calmly

"I still can't get used to that," Ruby sighed "I mean, I know she likes Tuna a lot but I didn't think she'd be an actual cat."

"I'll help you look!" Penny exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I have a feeling that won't be too necessary," Wolf replied calmly gesturing across the street, the other two turned in time to see the blonde from a few days ago land on the roof and speed off towards the docks "How much money do you want to put on him knowing where Blake is?"

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked curiously

"The pair of them seem to have imprinted on each other in the few moments after the monkey boy ran passed us yesterday." Penny answered calmly.

"Whoa, at least you have experience in this Wolf, you might be able to help them!" Ruby exclaimed fist pumping the air, he was glad she didn't ask how the orange haired girl knew about it.

"Yeah, well let's just make sure they stay alive first shall we?" Wolf gestured to follow after the blonde and they three moved across the street.

"Anything yet?" Sun asked as he landed lightly beside the mysterious black haired girl.

"No, they unloaded the crates, now they are just sitting there." Blake replied boredly.

"Well, I stole you some food." Sun held out an apple with a small smile.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked

"Hey, Weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun shot back at her

She just glared at him.

"Too soon, got it." Sun nodded as he bit into the fruit silently. He dropped flat when a Bullhead flew over the top of them, the pair crept to the edge of the roof and waited to see who exited the plane.

The backs of a few people came into view and Blake sighed.

"You really didn't think it was them did you?" Sun glanced at her.

"No, I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right." Blake replied.

Another person made their way out of the Bullhead, Blake recognized him from the wanted posters spread all around town and on the news "Alright you Animals hurry up, we have tight schedule to keep." Roman ordered flatly

Blake's eyes narrowed as she got to her feet "This isn't right, the White Fang would _never_ work with a human especially one like that." She drew her sword and dropped down, Sun watched her landing and flipped to his feet before jumping over the top of them and landing on the corner of a shipping container lightly.

Blake pulled her bow off quickly "Brother's of the White Fang, Why are you aiding this criminal?" She asked angrily

"Aw kid, didn't get the memo, me and the White Fang are going in on a little joint business venture." Roman chuckled calmly.

Blake bared her teeth at the man as she shot forward, she put most of her anger into her attacks, but that made them easy to notice, Roman blocked or dodged them before slamming a powerful kick into Blake's abdomen that made her stagger back, he pulled his cane up and a small crosshair popped up, he smirked and tipped his hat before something landed atop his head, he threw the object away from him and looked up, Sun tilted his head and smiled down at him before flipping off his vantage point and pushing Roman's hat down and landing lightly a few meters away.

Roman fixed his hat quickly and chuckled "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch are ya kid?" He asked tauntingly.

Sun glanced around him as members of the White Fang circled him, one rushed him and he spun around the man's sword before slamming his palm into the persons mask, he continued around the movement and his staff snapped into placed around him as he spun it above his head on his palm. He gripped it tightly as he spun it around his body and deflected an attack before rotating the weapon around and slamming it into one of his opponents chin, the White Fang member flew backwards and Sun leapt into the air slamming his palm into the ground, the resulting explosion sent the other opponents flying, he lowered slightly and launched at Roman, flipping his weapon around and slamming it against the man's cane.

Roman smirked at the boy cockily "That all you got?"

Sun tilted his head slightly as he widened his stance and his weapon shifted with an audible click, he flipped it around and a loud blast rang out around the docks, Roman dodged the shot and attempted to move to attack, but found himself blocking another strike and dodging out of the way of the following shot, he gritted his teeth as he defended the onslaught of attacks. Sun ducked quickly as Roman swung across.

"He's mine!" Blake growled as she vaulted sun and slammed a kick into Romans head, forcing the man back a few steps before leading into a string of quick attacks, she dodged back as Roman fired an explosive into the ground at her feet before launching herself forward, it irritated her that the man seemed on even footing with her and the more she dragged the fight out the more White Fang members arrived, it wasn't a battle they could win without help. She locked against the man's cane and forced more strength onto him, his leg slid back as she continued to press down on him, he smirked as he used her overextension against her and flipped her over, she was staring down the barrel of his cane again, she closed her eyes when she heard a metallic clink, her eyes snapped open again after a moment, in time to see Wolf's punch dagger slam into the side of the cane and force the shot into the ground beside her, she got on her hands and rolled away before flipping to her feet and launching herself towards the boy, Wolf held out his hand and Blake grabbed a hold of it as he rotated and tossed her back towards Roman, the suited man crossed his arms in front of himself as Blake slammed into him throwing him into one of the metal containers of Dust.

Wolf rotated as he drew his sword, sending an icy glare towards the White Fang members that surrounded him, he dragged the blade through the ground in front of him calmly as he waited, the man directly to his left charged first, Wolf rotated the blade and sliced upwards, as the man stumbled Wolf launched a quick kick into his shin which toppled him forward Wolf kicked off the falling mans shoulder and rotated in the air, firing the dagger on his left hand towards another member, the second fighter dodged and Wolf ripped across wrapping the chain around the man's chest, Wolf pulled inwards and planted his feet against the man's chest as he forced him into the ground and spun to his left as blocked a sword as he rotated into a quick stab with his dagger. Wolf's head snapped to the sound of a Bullhead engine starting up, he sidestepped a sword and launched himself into the air, landing atop a container that was attached to one of Bullheads and running along it as the ship attempted to pull it off the ground, Wolf launched himself into the air and his sword began to glow a midnight blue as it pulsed with his Aura, he speared through the right wing on the Bullhead, the fiery explosion rocked the area around them for a moment as the plane veered down into the ground and sent container's flying in its crash, Wolf dodged a knife as it was thrown at him and deflected a second.

Ruby shot across like a blur and took out the soldiers throwing knives at Wolf before sliding to a stop, another Bullhead pulled to a stop over the top of them and more troops jumped from it, landing around Ruby and circling around her slowly.

"Wolf." The boy turned as he heard his name called and Penny gave him a smirk as she cut a large chunk of concrete out of the ground, before rotating her blades around herself and sending the chunk towards him.

Wolf smirked as he spun around it and launched a kick into the back, a cannon sounded as he discharged his semblance into the back of it, the chunk of concrete rifled through a pair of soldiers and Ruby glanced over the people around her and smirked as she launched herself into the air, Wolf rotated and slammed a punch into the second chunk of concrete before spinning into another kick and finally he jumped into the air and used his heel to propel the last chunk, each blow resounded around the docks as his semblance discharged on each strike, ripping apart other bits of concrete as it slammed into the ground.

A Bullhead began to pull off the ground with another contained and Wolf glanced at Ruby as the pair lowered to the ground, Wolf semblance kicked in as he launched forward and positioned himself under the left wing, Ruby spun into a red spear as she flew over the top of him, her boots hovering over the top of him as he launched upwards, softening the blow until the last possible second and sending the small girl hurtling into the air, Ruby rotated inwards as her scythe moved out she tumbled over like a disc as she sliced through the wing, Wolf fired the dagger out of his left hand and the chain flew passed Ruby's body and she grabbed a hold of it, Wolf widened his stance and pulled around in a circle Ruby went with the chain and landed atop the roof of a warehouse with a thud as she rolled over her shoulder and jumped to her feet, she could see a few more Bullheads coming towards them.

Penny's eyes narrowed on the approaching ships as she spun her swords in front of her, a green orb of pulsating light appeared in the centre and two spears of green shot out and sliced the ships in half completely, Penny rotated her hands calmly and attached a few blades to the remaining Bullhead that was hovering over them, two more shot out behind her and pulled her back as well as anchoring her to the ground, she walked back slowly and the ship buckled as she dragged it towards the ground.

Blake rolled over Sun's back and cut high as the boy swept low, Roman deflected Blake's sword and jumped Sun's attack before rotating into a roundhouse that caught Sun on the cheek, sending the boy rolling away, Blake shifted her hand and reverse gripped her scabbard as she cut with the thinner blade before rotating into a powerful slash with the thicker blade that forced Roman back, the sword shifted with a metallic snap and she fired the weapon at him, he deflected it away before lining up a shot with Blake's chest and firing quickly, Blake was taken with the momentum of her weapon and Sun launched off the ground and tackled her out of the way as the explosion rocked the ground, Roman jumped through the door of the Bullhead and glanced around quickly, noticing the an orange haired girl seemingly dragging an entire Bullhead towards the ground he aimed at her and fired before walking into the ship.

Ruby launched towards Penny as Wolf dashed in between the shot and sliced upwards, cutting the explosive in half, the two pieces fell to the ground on either side of him and exploded, Wolf ducked his head as small chunks of concrete and dust showered his back, Ruby groaned and rubbed the back of her head in pain as she got to her feet and looked around.

"Where's Penny?" She asked curiously

"I don't know," Wolf replied simply as he jogged over to the small girl "You okay?"

"Fine, just hit my head on the wall," Ruby complained as she rubbed the spot "Only injury in a battle is caused by myself, real smooth." She berated herself playfully.

Wolf grabbed her hand to stop her from rubbing the spot quickly, she glanced up at him in confusion before he placed a light kiss on the bump and smirked at her "Better?"

Ruby's face exploded with heat "I-I-I-I….guess?" She questioned slowly.

Wolf chuckled at her.

"Maybe I should bump my head more often." Ruby joked as she walked passed him and ran over to Blake and Sun.

Blake cracked an eye open slowly, she remembered Roman firing at her and then hitting her head, she was surrounded by a smell she didn't recognize, she kind of liked it and it made her heart race which she thought was odd, she couldn't really make out what was in front of her properly, she leaned forward slightly and took a deep breath.

"I doubt I smell that good." A familiar voice noted calmly

Blake recoiled back quickly, her face displayed a rare shift through the shades of red as she pushed herself up and turned away from the blonde haired boy "Uh, Thanks for helping me out."

She heard the boy move and could only freeze when his arms wrapped around her frame "Anytime." Sun whispered into her ear.

Blake rocketed to her feet "We better make sure the others are okay." She got out stiffly.

"Oh, the others are fine, please continue." Ruby taunted a small distance, giving Blake a suggestive wink and a small wave before turning around and walking away.

"W-wait, Ruby, I think you are misunderstanding something." Blake called after the small girl as she chased her.

Yang and Weiss arrived a few hours later, police already crowded the scene, the group that had fought earlier huddled around a few crates, Ruby had a grey blanket draped over her head and was leaning against Wolf's shoulder when she noticed the pair and got to her feet.

"Weiss, it's not what you think she doesn't wear a bow she's actually hiding these little kitty ears and there actually kind of cute…" She trailed off when the white haired girl shot her a look.

Blake got to her feet slowly "Weiss, I want you to know I am no longer affiliated with the White Fang, while I was with them-"

Weiss cut her off by holding up her hand "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided...I don't care."

"Huh?" Blake responded in confusion

"You said you're not with them anymore right?" Weiss asked

"Yes, I haven't been since-"

Weiss cut her off again "I don't want to hear it. I only want to know the next time that something this big comes up, you come to your teammates. And not some... someone else." She ended giving Sun a pointed look.

The blonde smirked at her and she pointed a finger at him accusingly "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!"

The blonde nodded nervously in response.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby explained excitedly throwing a fist into the air.

 **A/N: And that is the conclusion to the First Volume, I hope it was a fun read, I thought about splitting it into two chapters, but most of us know what happens to doing it as one seemed more efficient, I hope you enjoyed the changes and things I left the same, give me your thoughts or don't you know, that's cool too :D. As Always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys on the next one, peace!**


	14. Chapter 13

Wolf breathed heavily as he ran in between large stacks of containers, he slid to a stop to momentarily catch his breath, he couldn't tell what was after him or where he was going, there was just an overwhelming sense of urgency, like something terrible would happen if he stopped, that alone caused him to keep running.

He lost count of how many identical corners he rounded before the walls of shipping containers finally opened out into a wide empty square, save for two figures he could barely make out in the centre, he squinted slightly as he moved towards the two figures, they flickered like a flame as he neared them before his vision cleared and he could make out the faces.

One, he knew well, a small bubbly girl, who had managed to take control of his heart in more ways than one, her scythe was extended in her hands as she circled the other person slowly, she seemed to shout something at her opponent before she charged forward, although he couldn't hear the sound at all.

Her scythe was battered into the air in a fluent movement and Ruby began to topple backwards, the other figure darted forward and Wolf attempted to dash forward, he heard the clinking sound if chains and he was yanked back to his starting point violently, his head snapped up in time to see a black sword embed itself in Ruby's torso.

His head shot up and he looked around himself wildly, he was in his bed, nothing out of the ordinary at all, he breathed out a long sigh of relief and rubbed his forehead slowly, for a reason he could not understand, he couldn't recall the features of the other person in his dream, he just had this sense of familiarity, he ran his hand over his face and peaked his head outside of the small closet he called his bed. He rolled onto the floor silently and padded his way over to his small team leaders bed.

The girl snored quietly sprawled out over her bed, Wolf sat down at the foot of her bed silently and smiled at the girls peaceful face, she shifted slightly and her hand landed a few inches from his own, he entwined his fingers with hers and gave her hand a light squeeze, a small smile broke out on the girls face at the action and she cracked an eye open at him.

"You're terrible at stealth." She whispered with a grin.

"You were dead asleep until I sat down, my stealth is great." Wolf countered quietly.

Ruby sat up and slid around, leaning her head against his shoulder she sighed "So, What's up?"

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep." Wolf smiled at the girl reassuringly.

"Hm," Ruby hummed, not entirely convinced but also a bit too sleepy to push the issue "So, you decided in your infinite wisdom to wake me up." She yawned out.

"Sorry." Wolf nuzzled the top of her head with his nose.

"Well, since I'm tired and you woke me up I'm going to use you as I see fit," The small girl ordered calmly, she pushed the Faunus onto her bed and shifted to the side, pulling the blankets over the pair of them she rested her head on his chest, Wolf's arm wrapped around her body and rested on her waist lightly, her hand clasped over his lightly and she moved her cheek around a little on his chest as she got comfortable "Goodnight."

"Night." Wolf hummed back, placing a light kiss atop the girls head, he had the best night's sleep he had ever had after that.

"Why would you just sit there and let me oversleep!" Wolf demanded, he was currently sprinting again, although this time it was to class because someone had neglected to wake him up on time.

"But, but," Ruby began to defend before trailing off, Wolf slid to a stop and gave her a look that told he to answer his question "You just looked so cute! Alright! Is it a crime to wanna look at your face for awhile?!"

Wolf spun on his heel abruptly, wiping at his face in an attempt to hide the color quickly invading his cheeks "I-It's not, but, not until we are late for class." He responded quietly before taking off again.

The small girl marked the win mentally as she darted along behind him, the pair reached the door that led into Glynda's class and calmed their breathing, they cracked the door open slowly and glanced around, not noticing the teacher they walked inside, Wolf glanced at the seats and noticed Yang gesturing at something behind him.

"Wolf and Ruby!" The voice demanded sharply, the Faunus and the leader stiffened quickly.

"We are sorry!" They shouted instantly in unison.

"I wouldn't make a habit of being late if I were you two, take your seats." Glynda commanded flatly

The pair nodded, afraid speaking would incur the teachers wrath, before moving to their seats quickly.

"Why were you two late anyway, I know Ruby was up well before class started." Yang inquired calmly

Ruby leaned towards her sister to start whispering, Wolf just stared at the silver eyed girl flatly, she glanced at him after a few moments and lifted her eyebrows "What?"

"I can hear you ya know, don't gossip with your sister about us, it's a little weird." Wolf complained a sour look on his face.

Ruby giggled behind her hand and patted the Faunus atop the head for a moment "Sorry."

"Ruby and Wolf! Since you two seem to be paying such attention you will go first." Glynda shouted at the pair angrily.

The two snapped to attention quickly and made their way down to the arena, upon arrival they realized they had two opponents facing them, although neither of them recognized the two fighters opposite them. They met in the centre of the arena calmly.

"Hi, we were introduced this morning, you guys must of missed it, we are transfers from Vacuo," The girl introduced calmly, she had medium brown skin, dark red eyes, and light mint colored green hair, her weapons appeared to be two revolvers holstered on her lower back "I'm Emerald, this is Mercury."

"Charmed." Mercury tilted his head back and grinned

Wolf's nose twitched and he rubbed at it with the back of his hand, he shot the pair a suspicious look and snorted quietly 'There lying about something.' He thought to himself 'I've never smelt anything this…black before.' His thoughts snapped back to reality as he realized Ruby was introducing them.

"Ruby, this is Wolf, sorry he doesn't talk much." She chuckled slightly.

"Oh that's fine," Mercury placed a hand on the Faunus's shoulder with a smirk "But when we win no hard feelings, okay?"

Wolf flashed a grin, his extended canines flashing threateningly as he met the boys gaze flatly and closed his fist, his knuckles popped audibly as he tilted his head "Careful now pretty boy, wouldn't want to break too much of your face."

Ruby back slightly away from the pair, the auras the two gave off was like a pair of really dangerous animals were about to face off, although she had to admit, the look of surprise on Mercury's face was kind of priceless, kind of.

The two pairs rotated and walked to either side of the arena and assumed their starting positions, Wolf rotated his sword so the handle sat over his left shoulder as she pulled his gloves on tighter and clenched his fists.

"What was that?" Ruby half demanded, half inquired in shock.

"They lied about something," Wolf replied simply "And they smell…not unlike death."

"What does that even mean?" Ruby asked "How does someone smell like death?"

"They smell exactly like Grimm to me," Wolf snapped seriously "Granted, I've never been to Vacuo, they may teach a different class of hunter there."

Ruby shrugged "Well, too bad for them, we are the most unstoppable combination."

On the other side of the arena a very different conversation played out, Mercury stretched out slowly as Emerald walked over to him "So?"

"Nothing," Mercury replied worriedly "The guys hides all of his skills to easily, I couldn't figure out anything other than he's about as dangerous as the animal he's named after, he gives off the exact same aura as _him_."

Emerald smirked "Oh? This ought to be interesting."

"If he's even half as good as that guy we aren't going to have the luxury of holding back." Mercury warned

"What's wrong you scared?" Emerald challenged.

"No, wary, would be the right word." Mercury retorted as he hopped on his feet for a moment.

"Now, how do we win without looking too strong?" Emerald mused with a small smirk.

"I feel like my information was completely ignored." Mercury audibly thought.

"It was." Emerald nodded her head simply.

"Two on Two fights like this have simple sets of rules," Glynda explained "The two teams fight until one can no longer participate or until one team is sent flying over either side of the arena, the key is deciding what strategy to employ in order to fulfill one of these victory conditions. Begin!"

Emerald and Mercury shared a single look before they darted forward, they would just go through the motions, divide and conquer never failed them before.

Wolf dropped low before he launched forward, Ruby kept a few steps behind him, she was about to question why he hadn't drawn his sword, when he straightened and rotated into a punch that met Mercury's boot with a resounding thud 'Oh, even playing field huh?' She thought for a moment, before she heard the click of a firing mechanism, her eyes widened and she dropped to the floor and snapped her leg across Wolf's, flipping the Faunus over, the bullet flew passed Wolf's nose and he smirked at Ruby as she continued with the momentum and spun her Scythe upwards, driving Mercury back as Wolf dropped in between Emerald and her partner.

The girl spun her revolver on her finger as she drew it, Wolf rotated his shoulders slightly and dodged the first bullet, Ruby flipped around and the bullet flew over her head, she blocked Mercury's follow up kick with the side of her blade, firing the rifle into a spin Mercury was forced back another step.

Wolf spun forward as the blade on his left hand snapped upwards, he sliced upwards, striking the bullet in the centre, the two pieces speared into the ground either side of him "Hidden knives aren't fair." Emerald complained

"I could say the same about your friends boots." Wolf countered in the momentary paused.

"Touché." Emerald acknowledged as her revolvers shifted into their sickle form and she charged the Faunus, Wolf's eyes narrowed dangerously as he moved, evading the blows by a hairs breath each time, he smirked as he leaned backwards and kicked upwards, his foot clipped the girls chin and she lifted her head to avoid taking significant damage as she flipped backwards, Ruby planted her foot and sliced across strongly, Mercury jumped away from the strike, each side took a moment to collect themselves.

"I think they are targeting you." Wolf voiced through gritted teeth.

"That's so mean." Ruby glanced at the pair off opponents carefully.

"We should switch marks, She's fast but nowhere near your speed." Wolf chuckled

"I'll leave pretty boy to you then." Ruby nodded calmly.

Wolf altered his stance slightly and pressed his back to Ruby's as the two readied themselves calmly, Mercury and Emerald straightened momentarily before launching forward, Wolf and Ruby took a quick step before snapping around each other, Ruby sliced upwards and Emerald slid to a stop and crossed her weapons in front of her face as the point of Crescent Rose slammed into her weapons, Mercury spun to the left as Wolf fired his punch dagger towards him and continued undeterred, Wolf took another quick step forward and spun into a roundhouse kick, slamming against the silver haired boys with a resounding slam.

"Why not use that sword on your back?" Mercury questioned as the two gritted their teeth in the leg lock.

"Why don't you make me want to use it?" Wolf retorted with a flat gold-eyed glare.

Mercury spun out of the kick and kicked straight, Wolf sidestepped and Mercury pushed off his back foot and spun into a roundhouse, Wolf brought his arm up and the blow slammed into the Faunus boys forearm.

"That the best you can do?" Wolf questioned flatly

Mercury flicked a stray piece of his fringe with a quick chin movement and smirked, Wolf felt the slight shift in weight and his head snapped around in time to see Ruby get staggered back, the gunshot rang in his ears as he launched off his front foot, spinning around to catch Ruby in one hand he drew his sword no more than an inch, the bullet reflected off the weapon into the air with a loud chink.

"Ruby," Wolf struggled to keep his voice level, his hair hooded his eyes and he hunched forward slightly "Stay here."

Ruby watched the boy carefully before nodding "She got me a little, my Aura's out anyway, go get em."

Wolf rose to his feet and turned his head to either side 'If her Aura is really out that round might have killed her', his neck popped loudly as he moved towards the two opponents 'If her Aura is really out that round might have killed her', Wolf thought to himself, Ruby struggled with Aura exhaustion and sat up, Emerald's weapons shifted again and the blades shot out with the clink of a chain both blades flying towards Ruby, Wolf grabbed the pair of chains and his grip tightened, the pair glared at the Faunus, Wolf tossed both blades into the air, the retracted quickly. Wolf moved his sword off his shoulder, gripping the sheath in his hand he kept his face slightly downcast, his hair still hooded his eyes.

Emerald and Mercury shivered slightly at the aura the boy gave off, her weapons shifted back into revolvers and Mercury hopped on his heels for a moment, both of them moved at the same time, firing projectiles at Wolf as they moved towards either side of him, Wolf took a long breath and lifted his sword in front of him before spinning the still sheathed weapon his hand, the bullets bounced to the ground uselessly, his hand closed on the hilt and he glowed midnight blue momentarily before slashing down and slamming the blade back into its sheath, the ground shook for a moment before the concrete split upwards and groaned loudly as the shockwave sped outwards, forcing both of his opponents to jump into the air.

Mercury landed first, Wolf leaned forward until his upper body was almost parallel to the ground, hold his sword by the centre of the sheath as he launched forward with enough force to leave a crater at his launch point, Mercury's eyes widened as the boy closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye, Wolf's hair floated upwards and revealed his eyes for only a second, each of the gold orbs burned brightly with unbridled fury, the pupils had narrowed to almost cat like slits, for the first time in his life Mercury felt real fear grip at his heart, Wolf's free hand closed over the boys face, he was hoisted into the air and slammed into the ground before Wolf spun and launched the silver haired boy straight out of hi side of the arena and embedded him into the wall, Mercury slacked and fell out, landing on the ground with a heavy thud.

Wolf trained his glare on Emerald, the girl glanced at Ruby for a fraction of a second and Wolf's face split into a menacing grin "Try it." He growled darkly

The green haired girl swallowed hard and widened her stance before launching towards Wolf still tired ally, Ruby managed to prop herself to her feet using Crescent Rose, but the use of her Aura left her still pretty much useless in a fight, Emerald rotated in an attempt to kick Ruby outside the arena, before a single black blade shot passed her and wrapped around her neck, she managed to get a hand underneath it to stop it from choking her, Wolf stepped forward and grabbed the chain with his other hand "Get back here." He ripped towards him, the girl lost her foot and flew towards him, Wolf rotated and lifted his leg, as Emerald flew passed the chain untangled and she crossed her arms in front of her face as his boot slammed into them, slamming her into the wall, leaving an identical crater to the one Mercury had left a few moments before.

"Wolf and Ruby are the winners," Glynda announced calmly "Let me give you all a simple pointer, Divide and Conquer works against _human_ opponents, an Imprinted Faunus is another story entirely, I hope you all pay attention in Oobleck's classes from now on."

Wolf moved over to Ruby and pulled one of her arms over his shoulder, he noticed the wince when he stretched out her arm, he placed his hand on her side and felt warmth, glancing down at his hand he saw blood "Professor, I'm taking Ruby to the infirmary."

Glynda glanced at the pair calmly "Understood, that was well fought, Wolf."

He inclined his head slightly as the pair got into the hallway, Wolf bent down and picked Ruby up bridal style, the girl shifted through seven shades of the color pallet at the action "W-W-What are you doing?!" She gasped in surprise.

"This way puts lets strain on your side." Wolf responded icily.

'He's mad.' Ruby's head dropped slightly and the two moved to the infirmary silently, Wolf laid her down on one of the beds and looked around for the nurse, when he couldn't find her he moved to the cabinet of wraps and medicines and removed a few things before making his way back over to her side.

"You could talk," Ruby offered as the boy lifted her shirt enough that he could see the wound properly "It's pretty much just a scratch."

Wolf examined the wound calmly, she wasn't entirely wrong, she must have been caught by a stray bullet while he Aura was down 'Wouldn't surprise me if they were _aiming_ for her.' Wolf thought angrily.

"I'm sorry," Ruby continued agitation starting to show through her voice at her companions silence "I made a few stupid mistakes and she got me, you happy now?!"

Wolf shifted forward and pulled the girls head into his chest, he sagged forward and heaved a long sigh of relief "Don't hide wounds like that," He breathed out "You can't just-Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Ruby nuzzled into the boys chest slowly, both relieved and ashamed "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"You right you won't, cause you won't lose again," Ruby leaned back and looked at the boys relieved grin, she stared at his face for a few seconds in silence before placing a hand lightly on his cheek, Wolf's hand moved up and enveloped hers gently as he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, taking comfort in the feel of her warmth. Ruby leaned forward and her eyes drifted closed as he lips met his, the kiss didn't last for more than a half second, it was over so quickly the pair questioned whether or not it had actually happened, Wolf's eyes snapped open in surprise as the girl pulled back and smiled widely, still blushing deeply she gave him a quick nod and hummed her response to his last statement confidentially.

The pair sat in silence while Wolf cleaned and bandaged the small wound, as Ruby said it was pretty much a scratch, the bullet had grazed her side and as soon as her Aura replenished she would heal it, Wolf leaned his forehead against her as he finished and sighed in relief for what felt like the fifteenth time that day.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: And so we have arrived at the first chapter I will ever upload to the internet for the entire world to scrutinize (I know there aren't that many people on here just, okay, jeez.) Honestly I'm pretty confident about the chapter though so I hope you enjoy it!**

"What do you guys think Goodwitch meant when she said divide and conquer won't work on Imprinted Faunus?" Ren asked loud enough for the present members of team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR.

"Something like Wolf get's drastically stronger when he fights with Ruby?" Jaune questioned

"I don't think that's quite right either, I mean he was going full throttle from the start but he wiped the floor with two quite strong opponents when it seemed like Ruby got hurt." Pyrrha frowned as she spoke.

"It's a protective mechanism," Blake looked up from her book calmly as she addressed the group "You could almost consider it a semblance all of its own."

"So your saying Wolf has the equivalent of two semblances and all of his combat experience?" Weiss asked

"Effectively," Blake nodded "But I say semblance it's more like ridiculous regenerative capabilities, it does vary between Faunus but if you were paying attention you'd be able to see how little of an effect using his semblance so much had on him, his ability seems to bring not only the full capabilities of his semblance to bare his aura also seems completely unaffected by the uses of his semblance and if you had watched any of his other fights you'd notice his semblance is considerably more draining than most."

Both teams silently considered the information as Oobleck arrived and began the class, he stopped midway through attendance to ask where Ruby and Wolf were, Yang simply explained that they had to go to the infirmary after sparring class and the man continued class as usual.

Wolf and Ruby had left the infirmary relatively quickly, but as they neared Oobleck's classroom Ruby realized she had left Crescent Rose on the arena floor when Wolf had picked her up, so the pair elected to go back to retrieve it.

Wolf fell into step beside Ruby as they continued around the halls of Beacon calmly, the silence wasn't necessarily awkward neither of them really knew what to say after everything and needed some time to collect their thoughts.

"So-"

"Uh-"

The two paused and Wolf scratched his head and sighed "You go first." He offered simply.

"You kind of got a bit scary back there." Ruby began simply

"Yeah, sorry," Wolf grimaced "I can't really explain it but when you got hurt I kind of lost it."

"It was a scratch," Ruby sighed "In our line of work I'll likely get injured a bit."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, or be calm about it either." Wolf countered flatly

"Yeah, but be reckless about it either," Ruby watched the boy seriously "It won't do either of us any good if you die trying to get revenge cause I was hurt."

"I got it, I'll be careful." Wolf nodded calmly as they arrived in the arena, Ruby walked over and picked up her scythe and examined it as it folded back and she put it back in its holster on her back, as Ruby moved to pass Wolf he caught the inside of her arm and spun her back around into him and pressed his lips against hers lightly "You have to be careful as well you know."

Ruby only half acknowledged what he said as she pushed up on her toes to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands settled on her hips, Ruby pulled back after a minute and placed her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat thud against her ear rhythmically.

A cough reached the pairs ears and they split apart quickly, Ruby busied herself with the hem of her skirt as Wolf nervously rubbed his arms, Ozpin watched the two students embarrassed reactions with inwards amusement "I doubt your teachers would be too happy to find out you are skipping classes to make out in the arena."

"Uh, no Sir, we weren't, Ruby forgot her weapon and we came back to get it." Wolf explained hastily.

"Oh, and I'm sure she just happened to slip and accidentally attempt to put her tongue down your throat as well." Ozpin chuckled to himself as the pair shifted through a range of colors. "Now run along."

The pair nodded and sped off down the hallway to get away from the headmaster quickly as they rounded the corner Ruby was the first to speak "Why do people always managed to turn up at the most inconvenient times?" She complained

"Oh, I didn't realized the idea of making out with me was so appealing, you quite bold to go for tongue so quickly too." Wolf teased

"Shut up, it's because you did _that_ and don't try to act innocent your hands were inches away from being somewhere they most definitely shouldn't." Ruby countered

Wolf sputtered and coughed "I just got caught up in the moment."

"Like you have never thought about doing it before." Ruby shot at him

"Maybe I have maybe I haven't, you still kissed me after I let you go." Wolf countered again.

"Maybe I just got caught up in the moment too." Ruby stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

Wolf took a longer step to get in front of the silver eyed girl and moved quickly, catching her arm he spun her around placed an arm beside her head to stop her from just cutting past him the stared at each other for a moment before Wolf spoke "Do you want me to stop touching you altogether?"

Honestly Ruby wasn't sure how to respond, it's not that she didn't like it, she was just embarrassed and she didn't really know how she was supposed to deal with the new set of feelings and thoughts she was having lately, although the way Wolf was handling this was kind of ticking her off, she sent a quickly glare at him before she replied "Exactly, if either of us initiates any touching after today it will be me."

Wolf wasn't actually that surprised at the response, a small grin spread on his face as he took a step back "Well, I'll just have to make you want to then." He announced cockily as he sped off down the hall.

"It won't happen idiot!" Ruby yelled after him 'I may have made a bit of a mistake.'

When Wolf arrived at the classroom without Ruby, Yang knew something was up although the always quiet Faunus was dodging her questions well and she couldn't get him to budge at all. Ruby arrived a few moments later made a quick apology and moved towards her team, noticing an open spot beside Wolf and one beside Jaune she looked at Wolf for a moment before turning her nose up and falling heavily into the seat beside Jaune.

A small annoyed smile tugged at the edge of Wolf's mouth as he turned his head in the opposite direction of the team leader with a quiet growl.

'Oh, the first fight huh?' Yang thought mischievously.

"And with that class I leave you to work on your projects, the essay's are also due soon so I hope you've been paying attention." Oobleck finished the lecture Wolf had arrived late for simply and sat down at his desk.

The moment the teacher gave them the slightest bit of freedom to speak Nora bounced to her feet and turned to Wolf "What's with you guys, usually your all lovey-dovey and now your all DOOM." She made an odd hand movement with the last word that Wolf doubted he actually wanted to understand.

Team JNPR waited expectantly for Wolf's answer whilst the rest of team RWBY began assaulting Ruby with questions.

"Are you guys fighting?" Jaune and Yang asked the pair respectively at the same time.

"We are not fighting." Wolf and Ruby replied instantly

"Exactly, were not someone just go too carried away." Ruby crossed her arms and huffed.

Yang grabbed Wolf by the collar and lifted him into the air "What the hell did you do?"

"Hah? I didn't do anything, she is the one who started it." Wolf defended

"Started it? Started what? You're gonna need to be way more specific." Yang warned a specifically terrifying glint in her eyes.

Wolf glanced at Ruby quickly, he didn't really want to be the one to say they had kissed, especially in a situation that may or may not actually kill him.

"Uh," Wolf let out slowly "We didn't do anything." He finished after a moment of thought.

Yang cocked her hand back quickly and Wolf closed his eyes and quite literally prepared for the beating he was about to get when he heard the punch slam against something metallic he cracked his eye open slowly, he was actually surprised to see the flat of Crescent Rose in between his face and Yang's fist.

"Our relationship isn't any of your business," Ruby shot at the group before grabbing Wolf's arm and dragging him out of the classroom, he didn't protest and just followed along behind her silently, he was more than aware he might have been a little too childish, the door to the teams room flew open and Ruby finally let go of his arm, he pushed the door closed behind him "Okay, first things first." Ruby started flatly, she spun on her heel and placed a quick kiss on Wolf's cheek.

'Now I'm just confused.' Wolf thought to himself as he fell on the bed heavily and sighed.

"Thanks for not just blurting it out in that situation," Ruby inclined her head gratefully "I don't think I'd ever hear the end of it if you did."

"Well, I'm not suicidal," Wolf replied sitting up and staring at his team leader calmly "Sorry for being stupid, it's fine if we just go at your pace."

"No, that's just the thing the pace we were on was fine…I think I don't really know how to explain it," Ruby paced around with her hand on her chin while she thought "It's like, I want to kiss you and cuddle you and stuff but I don't want to do it at the same time because every time we do I want to do it again and I think I'm getting greedy and I don't want to be weird."

Wolf laughed quietly "You could probably stand to be a bit more greedy you know, I don't know what I'm doing so I've just being sort of going with whatever happened."

"Wait," Ruby paused "I thought you were like, super experienced or something."

"What? Why? I've never dated anyone before and you already know imprinting's kind of a onetime thing." Wolf tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Uh, it's nothing never mind." Ruby replied nervously 'How can I tell him I think he's a really good kisser straight out like that? Something might really be wrong with me.' She thought worriedly.

"But we have a whole new set of problems now." Wolf sighed

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruby asked in confusion

"You sister totally thinks I did something super perverted to you." Wolf answered blankly.

"Ah, right _that_." Ruby nodded her head "I'll figure it out."

"If it's all the same to you I'm going to avoid Yang until you do." Wolf stated flatly "I quite enjoy being alive."

"Might be safer for you to bunk in another room then," Ruby glanced at the closet door blankly "I doubt that's going to do anything to stop an angry Yang."

Wolf nodded his head worriedly in agreement.

 **A/N: So, I talked a lot with the original author for this chapter and this was pretty much what he had planned for the main couple, I plan to develop the side pairings a little more in the next couple of chapters and have most of them together or close to together before the dance (This was also the original plan.) So for now not really deviating from that Volume 3 cannon is another story entirely though and as of yet I've selected a few bits I'm going to use and a few I'm not but we'll have to see how the season goes, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see ya's next time.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yo guys! I am basically writing this chapter as I have decided to get an update for each of the stories out before Christmas and I have a couple of announcements to make as well.**

 **Firstly, I have decided to start writing an original story (Still a fan-fic, just not one I adopted.) I wanted to get a chapter out for the stories I already have before I start that though so that's part of the reason I am getting the updates out quickly.**

 **Secondly that Volume 3 cannon though, well I was actually behind so I watched the 6 episodes that are out in the space of like two hours and I was like what are you doing to my beloved RWBY stahp, and then I starting thinking about everything that they could potentially do with the idea and was like ermagawd I have some really good ideas this is gonna be awesome!**

 **I think that covers everything, my update schedule will be in my profile so if you want to know what's coming when just check there. With that onto the show!**

Wolf took a long exhale, he sat in a small concrete clearing in the western side of Beacon, the place was just a small cut out in the park a few seats and tree's surrounded him it was a good spot for thinking, which is what he was doing.

It had occurred to him after the fight with Mercury that his semblance had another use, he was thinking specifically of when he blew the ground in front of him apart, the explosive part of his semblance was delayed perfectly and he had been trying to develop a way to use that in combat. His ears twitched as he heard someone step into the clearing a small distance from him, from the weight in their steps he knew it wasn't Ruby, his eye cracked open and the person stopped.

Wolf was a more than a little surprised to see Cardin Winchester staring at him calmly, maybe he wasn't more surprised at the fact that the boy wasn't glaring or being any form of an asshole.

"Did you need something?" Wolf asked slowly

Cardin scratched the back of his head and looked around, he sighed before seeming to accept something and falling back heavily, his armor clanked as he landed and he crossed his legs before he finally spoke "I need a little help."

Wolf hesitated, he wasn't one to just not help someone who needed it, but this being Cardin this could easily be a trap, Wolf opened his mouth to speak before Cardin seemed to realize something.

"Ah, but before that I need to apologize for being such a jackass." The boy didn't miss a beat as he spoke.

Wolf paused, there was no way Cardin had the skills to lie to a Faunus, which meant Cardin, was seriously apologizing. Wolf stared at the boy as if he'd grown a second head and Cardin sighed.

"I know, it's surprising right?" He laughed dryly "Around a month ago Ozpin approached me, I immediately assumed I was going to get expelled for something I had done, then it occurred to me that I actually expected my actions to get me in serious trouble, I knew I was being a bad person and an even worse Huntsmen."

"I understand a little," Wolf chuckled "I recently had to change my way of thinking completely, after you notice how wrong your thinking is, it becomes so blaringly obvious how foolish you are being."

"Exactly, I was being a huge ass to pretty much everyone but my team and then there was the incident with the Ursa in the forest, I'm nothing short of lucky Jaune is a good person, my team ran and I was going to die," Cardin frowned after he finished "I would have let me die, if I was in Jaune's shoes, that realization was the hardest one to deal with I think."

"So, What did you need my help with?" Wolf asked calmly, it was pretty clear Cardin had been thinking about this a lot, even Wolf had noticed the boys lack of, well anything in the past few months other than silent improvement of his own abilities.

"Well," Cardin trailed off and his face scrunched as he attempted to find the right words "It sort of started when they told us about that dance." He finished slowly.

Realization dawned on Wolf quickly enough, Cardin's team was all males and he's been nothing short of a prick since the day he had arrived he wasn't exactly the most eligible bachelor at the moment.

"Ah, right the dance," Wolf nodded "Did you have someone you wanted to ask?"

"I do," Cardin sighed "But it's difficult for a number of reasons."

"Well, tell me who it as at least." Wolf prompted curiously

Cardin rubbed the back of his neck slowly "Uh, it's Yang I want to go to the dance with her."

"Oh." Wolf tilted his head to the side slightly and rubbed at his chin

Cardin stood up abruptly "Yeah, it's stupid I know don't worry about it I shouldn't have asked."

"No I didn't mean it like that," Wolf got up quickly "I mean as far as I know Yang doesn't have a date yet and we still have a solid amount of time, but you are gonna have to help me with something first."

Cardin paused "Uh, sure, what did you need?"

"I just need you to answer something, how do you control the explosive in your mace?" Wolf asked

"Huh? Aura and Semblance, although focus is a big part I created a physical set of conditions in order to use it more effectively." Cardin answered flatly

"How does one go about making a physical set of conditions?" Wolf asked quickly

"It's a simple routine, activate your aura and semblance while doing a certain set of movements, control your semblance to work around the movement and when you finish the movement release," Cardin explained calmly "Your semblance and aura are both extensions of yourself, you dictate how they move and work yourself."

Wolf nodded his head slowly "Okay, well come with me."

"Why?" Cardin asked in confusion

"I have a plan." Wolf flashed a grin, that made the taller boy nothing but nervous.

"It sounds like you had an interesting first couple of days." A tall blue haired boy walked alongside Sun Wukong, listening to the blonde excitedly explain Sun's arrival to Vale, with a considerable amount o interest.

"Yeah, it was awesome," Sun sighed happily "We were fighting side by side and she was super fast, and then I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross but it was super awesome."

Neptune just smiled and nodded, Sun took that as continue and went on.

"Also she's a Faunus, oh, but that's a secret," Sun grabbed the boy by the arm to stop him "And not a I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret, I mean like a secret, secret."

"Dude, relax I got it." Neptune chuckled

"All right cool, I just really like these guys and I think you will too, so just be cool," Sun explained as they walked before giving the boy a sidelong look "You're gonna be cool right?"

"Dude." Neptune struck a pose, after a moment a small flash of light caused Sun to cover his eyes.

"Good point." Sun conceded with a nod.

Blake studied her journal calmly, focusing on one old sketch in particular it wasn't uncommon for her to wonder what her mentor was doing, the white fang had been, oddly quiet in recent weeks which didn't bode well for anyone really.

"Whatcha looking at?" Yang slid into her side lightly as she asked

Blake closed the book uncharacteristically quickly "Nothing, just looking over notes from last semester."

"Lame." Yang looked as though she was about to press the matter further before Ruby arrived and dropped a large full to capacity binder on the table with a loud thud.

"Sisters, Friends…Weiss," Weiss gave Ruby and glare but she continued undeterred "Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang smirked

"That was that the four of us would come together as a _team_ and have the most fun anyone has ever had ever!" Ruby threw her fist into the air excitedly at the declaration.

"There are five of us in this team now," Blake countered calmly "But I still plan to sit out."

"Blake, I already made the binder," Ruby sighed "Could you just one time, not be Blakey?"

"Wait, that's my binder, when did you take it?" Weiss asked curiously as she noticed.

"I am not a crook." Ruby defended simply.

"Well, that aside I don't think th-" Weiss cut off with a squelch, a pie had impacted against her face.

The heiress wiped the mass of cream from her face and glared across the table at the members of team JNPR.

Nora pointed at Ren in an attempt to shift the blame, Ren face palmed and Pyrrha and Jaune had separate looks of surprise plastered on their faces.

Weiss's eyes narrowed as she grabbed the closest squishy food item to her and tossed it back in retaliation, the chunk of cake nailed Nora in the centre of the forehead. Weiss let a challenging grin settle on her face as Nora glared at her.

"So, this plan of yours?" Cardin followed after the black haired Faunus slowly "You wanna fill me in?"

"Ruby's been planning this massive food fight for weeks," Wolf replied unhelpfully "We are gonna go join in."

"How is that going to help me?" Cardin's brow furrowed in confusion.

"It won't technically," Wolf replied flatly, glancing at the taller boy calmly "But if you help Yang out a little, you can at least improve your chances from abysmal to a hope in hell and that's like a forty percent increase."

"So, Ruby's plan huh?" Cardin asked, Wolf glanced at the boy in question "You guys really are?"

"Yeah," Wolf replied flatly "Not that I really have much of a choice, considering." The boys golden eyes flickered towards his ears.

"Yeah, I remember reading something about that." Cardin nodded

The pair pushed the door to the cafeteria open as Weiss slammed into a pillar, Ruby let out a comic shout. Sun and Neptune stood a few feet from them, Sun seemed excited, Neptune looked horrified.

Wolf tapped Cardin on the shoulder to bring the boy out of his current shocked state and gestured to the centre of the room, Yang and Nora currently engaged in a light fight using a melon attached to a pole and a pair of turkeys, Wolf gestured for the boy to go ahead, Cardin ducked passed Sun and darted forward and Wolf ran over and launched into the air.

Yang planted her foot and moved to throw a punch, she noticed a moment too late that Nora was a few moments faster and she wouldn't make it in time, she gritted her teeth and prepared to be launched into the air by the melon hammer. A silver gauntlet intercepted the melon and the fruit juiced against it.

Yang glanced at the owner of the arm and was more than surprised to see Cardin Winchester, the boy gave her a quick wink and grinned, Yang couldn't help the small tug at the edge of her mouth.

"It's not too late for a couple of new challengers to enter the fight now is it?" Wolf asked loudly as he landed in a crouched position, tilting his head ever so slightly

"You're on your own team though!" Ruby shouted

Realization dawned on Cardin a moment too late as a turkey slammed into his jaw, he staggered back and managed to get a hold of a large bread stick, he battered Yang's follow up blow away and blocked her punch against his forearm, Cardin had never been in a food fight before, the fun he was having reflected on his face in a large grin.

Wolf dodged back as Ren and Jaune darted at him, Jaune wielding a stick of bread and a plate as a shield, Ren holding a pair of leeks.

Wolf side stepped Ren and jumped into the air as Jaune swung low, Wolf flipped over Jaune's head, planting his palm against the blondes head as he did so, Jaune swung around in an attempt to catch Wolf in the landing, Wolf planted his heel into the edge of a plate the thing flipped up and blocked th bread back into the air, Wolf jumped up and grabbed the lose food weapon and sliced it into Jaune's forehead, the blonde slammed against Ren when he flew back and the pair toppled off the edge of the table and onto the ground.

Cardin bobbed and weaved around Yang's strikes, Nora got to her feet and impaled another melon onto her pole before charging them, Yang's eyes drifted over the taller boys shoulder and she jumped backwards, Cardin was confused for only a second as he dived out of the way of the descending fruit rolling to his feet quickly he heard Yang launch at him from behind and he brought his arm up as he blocked the melon hammer with his stick of bread, he locked against both attackers heavily. The three disengaged Cardin in between the pair as they all watched each other closely.

The charged again and Cardin moved, ducking out of the way of Yang's punch, it hit the melon on Nora's hammer and pushed the girl back a few steps, Cardin brought the bread around and clipped the back of Yang's ankle, the girl flipped into the air but rolled enough to right herself, not before throwing a wild punch mid-flip into Cardin's nose, the boy staggered and ducked as Nora took a swing that might have killed him, the melon hammer flew over his head and Yang was forced to block the blow. Cardin rolled out of the way of Yang's quick kick and slammed the breadstick into the ground, the explosion resetting the fight and gaining him a bit of distance.

The three circled each other for a moment before charging in, Nora lifted the melon hammer into the air, before pivoting on her foot and bringing it horizontally, the hammer slammed into Cardin's chest and he smashed through a table and groaned as he flipped over along the ground.

Yang used the strike to get in close, Nora managed to block a few of Yang's punches with the pole before she flipped the hammer around and struck with the end, Yang side stepped and right into a massive punch that sent the girl flying back into a vending machine that made the base of her 'castle'.

Soda can's fell to the ground around Nora as she rolled to her feet, brandishing two of them she launched them at Yang the girl jumped one and was clocked into the chest by the second, the blast of the can sent her flying, she hit something considerable softer then the ground, she cracked and eye open and noticed the thing she had landed on, well more accurately, person. Cardin lifted his head slowly and groaned as he rubbed a quickly developing bruise on the back of his head, he glanced down at the lilac orbs of Yang and he smirked "I think the soda is more dangerous to a person than they let on."

Yang chortled in response.

Pyrrha looked around herself calmly, she slammed her palm into the ground, the discarded cans of drink lifted around her, Wolf heard the sound of clinked aluminum and watched Blake get sent flying, Pyrrha lifted her hand and brought the torrent of cans towards him, Wolf darted out of the way and flipped into the air, he slid beneath a table as the beast of cans flew battered the wood out of the way, Ruby watched the Faunus carefully as he narrowly avoided getting painted, he slid under the downed pillar and rocketed towards Pyrrha herself, the red head smirked as she lifted her other hand, Wolfs eyes widened and he attempted to slide to a stop before realizing he was standing on a long line of ketchup, he crossed her arms in front of his face as a thick line of soda cans battered him into the ground, from the view on his back her spotted Ruby rifle over the top of him followed by a wave of food and drink cans, the small girls tore down the castle and slid to a stop, her speed causing the wall behind her to crack and groan as the members of team JNPR slammed into it, Ruby jumped into the air as the tornado of food and drink slammed against the team.

The four now rainbow colored students fell from the wall after a few moments.

Glynda stormed into the room angrily, with a few waves of her riding whip the place returned to what appeared to be new, the group could barely contain their laughs as the older woman just glared at them, she was stopped from giving them a thorough tongue lashing by Ozpin, he merely shook his head and smiled.

The blonde could never understand why he let these students get away with so much, regardless of their combat abilities or skills.

Ruby latched onto Wolfs arm tightly with a big grin on her face "I thought you said you were gonna avoid the food fight?"

"Well, something came up." Wolf chuckled looking over at Cardin as Yang currently laughing with Nora as they talked about the three-way fight they had.

"Hm," Ruby hummed following the Faunus's eyes "Well, I guess it was pretty fun I need some explanation later though."

Wolf placed a light kiss atop the girls head "Sure."

Someone Wolf whistled and Wolf glanced at the blonde monkey-tailed Faunus calmly, Ruby's cheeks colored lightly "Sorry to interrupt your flirting."

Ruby sputtered something about not flirting but Sun ignored the girl with a smirk "So, Who won?"

"Team RWBY of course!" Yang exclaimed excitedly

"Who's the purple guy?" Cardin asked calmly

"Oh," Sun jumped realizing he hadn't introduced Neptune yet "This is Neptune, one of the other members of SSSN."

Neptune wiped the purple from his face and bowed calmly "Neptune Vasilias." He introduced formally, flashing a grin at Weiss, the other people present rolled their eyes and collectively sighed.

Sun hit Neptune up the back of the head "Hit on the girls on your own time." The blonde shot at him.

 **A/N: Now, I would like to be the first to say I was not a fan of pairing Cardin and Yang, but Delta explained a few of the character changes he wanted to make to Cardin and as I thought it out it's slowly grown on me, you may not like it now but give it a chance it may surprise you :3**

 **Another thing, Star Wars 7, best movie ever, I would literally change nothing but three lines of kinda cringey dialogue and that's it, I'm not gonna spoil anything and if there is one god damn spoiler in reviews bet your ass that's getting removed, I don't even care, but tell me your thoughts on this chapter and the movie and Volume 3 of RWBY while you're at it! Catch ya's next time, peace!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Happy New Year Everybody! I am currently sitting in a swelteringly hot room on the first day of 2016 cause my air conditioning is broken, but I'm excited! Anyone got new year's resolutions? I don't, I just go with the flow life's more interesting when you don't plan! But thanks all for following this fiction and not flaming me for messing it up or something, no complaints yet (I'm gonna try and keep this record!) with that, onto the chapter!**

Ruby fell onto her bed with a light thud, she sighed and stretched out, after the food fight the group had split up to do whatever it was they felt like doing, she flipped onto her stomach and glanced over at Wolf, the black haired Faunus fell stomach first onto Yang's bed and just left his face buried in the blankets as he sighed in relaxation.

"Sheesh, long day?" The voice made the pair inside the room start, heads snapping to the window and calming after they identified the blonde haired monkey Faunus hanging from the tree outside.

Wolf waved his hand around as he spoke, his voice muffled by the bed he was speaking into "Ah, you know, just Cardin asking for relationship advice and a food fight that may have been more dangerous than fighting actual Grimm."

"Ouch," Sun sounded plainly as he swung into the room and sat leaning against the window sill "What about you?"

Ruby turned her head enough that one silver eye watched him lazily "I planned the food fight and I made a tornado of soda cans to claim victory."

"Right, I saw that." Sun nodded

Wolf finally turned his head, a gold eye mimicking Ruby's lazy eyed study from a moment before "So, What do you need?"

"Ah, you're probably not going to like this." Sun nodded thoughtfully.

"Relationship advice?" Ruby asked in annoyance.

Sun nodded his head slowly.

"Blake?" Wolf asked boredly

Again Sun answered with a simple nod "I don't really need the advice, I get the feeling she's a little interested in me too, I just need you guys to give me a few chances to be alone with her, so you know we can talk and stuff and she won't get embarrassed."

"You want _Blake_ to talk," Ruby annunciated the girls name flatly "Blake." She repeated strongly

"Hey, question my methods all you want but she told me she was Faunus before you guys so." Sun countered simply

Ruby lifted a hand in acknowledgment "Good point."

"Yeah, we can do that, just later okay?" Wolf asked, almost pleaded for a little bit of time to relax.

"Right, yeah sure, thanks." Sun nodded as he rolled back out the window and moved down the tree quickly.

"Why do people think we are good at giving advice?" Ruby asked curiously

"I don't know, maybe they just think 'they're dating so they've obviously got it figure out' or something?" Wolf sighed

"I mean, it's not like I don't like the fact that they trust us with a lot of their feelings and stuff, but I mean, we aren't guru's." Ruby complained

The door to their room opened and Blake eyed the two occupants of the room closely, the each turn a tired gaze onto her in perfect sync, Blake closed the door behind her quietly and pulled a chair around and sat down on it quickly, meet the eyes of the pair individually.

"Sun?" Wolf asked quickly

Blake nodded.

"Don't worry, I get the feeling he's really into you as well." Ruby attempted to calm the ever quiet member of team RWBY calmly.

"That's kind of the problem," Blake's bow twitched slightly as she spoke "I mean, I really like him, but I've only known him for a few weeks, isn't this something that usually takes more time than that."

'What's this feeling of Déjà vu, right I had this conversation with Ren didn't I?' Wolf thought with a mental sigh "Hey, if it makes you feel any better it was the same for me when I realized how I felt towards Ruby, I assumed I had some kind of disease."

"But isn't that what Imprinting is for a Faunus," Ruby turned a small reassuring smile to Blake "I don't think it's a bad thing, no one person is the same, you've got the feelings now you need to figure out what you want to do with them, tell Sun or leave things as is."

Blake rubbed her arms nervously "I," She paused for a moment the take a deep breath "I think I'm going to tell him. Come whatever may, I won't run away anymore."

Wolf smirked and lifted his head enough to nod "Believe me, it's not as scary as you think it is."

"Well, I wouldn't proclaim that you want him to be the father of your children though." Ruby chuckled

Blake's eyes darted to Wolf in curiosity and wide eyed surprise "See, you can't possible screw it up as royally as me, take comfort in that."

"Right." Blake responded slowly, still unsure whether or not they were joking or not, she got to her feet and left the room about as quickly as she had come in.

"Maybe we should start charging for our love advice," Ruby let out seriously, sitting up and throwing her feet over the edge of her bed "We could call is, the Wolf and the hood matchmaking service!"

"Or the Wolf and the Rose," Wolf suggested playing along "Guaranteed to at least get you noticed!"

"And in the fine print we put something like, 'may be noticed negatively, we take no responsibility.'" Ruby finished simply

The two broke out in laughs and Ruby moved across the room, Wolf shifted around so the girl could place her head on his chest as she laid down "So, Why did you bring Cardin along today, I know you told Sun you were giving him advice, but I think there's a little more to it than that, you don't have the best track record for being 'buds'." She moved her fingers in quotation marks at the word buds and frowned, watching Wolf out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well, the first thing he did was actually apologize," Wolf tilted his head slightly and smirked "He said he's trying to turn over a new lead, be a better huntsmen."

"He could be lying to draw you into a trick though, I wouldn't put it passed him." Ruby crossed ger arms over her chest in thought.

"Yeah, I had the same thought," Wolf replied "But you actually can't lie flat out to a Faunus, so he meant what he said."

"Can't lie to a Faunus why?" Ruby sat up and looked down at the boy curiously

"Well, when a person lies they do a few specific thing, the most obvious for me is their smell changes to match the emotions, deceit, malice, hatred, they all have unique smells to me, if someone's lying to me it's very hard for me not to notice."

"Hm, okay so what did Cardin need help with?" Ruby shrugged in acceptance.

"Ah, right, he kind of wants to ask Yang to the dance." Wolf answered flatly

"Oh," Ruby replied plainly, similar to Wolf had reacted when he'd been told "Well, that'll be…interesting."

"Do you think he has a shot?" Wolf asked seriously

"I won't say he has no chance, I mean, after today it's pretty apparent none of us hold any real dislike towards him, Yang's pretty in the moment what he's done before won't dissuade her that much, it'll be how he behaves now and what he does in the next few days that'll decide." Ruby replied thoughtfully.

There was a few resounding knocks at the door and the couple looked at each other, both mentally debating whether or not they should answer the door or not.

"Oh, Come on," Jaune's voice came through the door "Sun already ratted you guys out, help me out here, please?"

Ruby got to her feet, padded over to the door and opened it, gesturing for Jaune to come in before she moved back to her spot next to Wolf, albeit a little further away than they had been when it was just the two of them, Wolf decided to close the distance, sitting up and placing his head atop the smaller girl and wrapping her arms around her stomach as they watched Jaune nervously fiddle with his collar and sit on the bed opposite them.

"Welcome to the Wolf and the Rose matchmaking, how may we help you?" Ruby asked politely

Jaune frowned in confusion and Wolf just chuckled "Don't worry about it, what happened?"

"I, uh, I think I really messed up," Jaune answered slowly "I may have…sort of…kissed Pyrrha." His voice was so quiet towards the end Wolf had trouble hearing it.

"You kissed her?!" Wolf exclaimed

"Huh?" Ruby hummed in question, she hadn't heard what the blonde had said.

"Yes, I kissed Pyrrha," Jaune exclaimed in panic "Not so loud!"

"What? You're going to need to explain! What happened? How? Why?" Ruby asked quickly

 _Half an Hour after the food fight, atop team JNPR's dorm…_

Jaune fell against his back and breathed heavily, between the food fight and then the training he was doing with Pyrrha now, he just needed a break, the red head chucked against the back of her hand as she took seat beside him "Sorry, I might be pushing you a little hard."

"No problem, this is nothing!" Jaune attempted to fake energy he didn't really have, the effect was lost with his panting for air.

"No, I think a real break is in order, you have come very far in a short time," Pyrrha inclined her head with a kind smile "We could easily shorten the physical training, with the tournament coming up we won't be able to spar like this much more."

"That's why we shouldn't slow down," Jaune responded resolutely, surprising Pyrrha with the force of his voice as he got to his feet "I refuse to be someone who drag's down our team because of inexperience, I'll do everything I can to stand equal with you…and everyone else." He added quickly

'I need to tighten that up, there's no way Pyrrha would go for someone as weak as me, I'll get as good as her until then feelings stay inside.' He nodded his head slightly and strengthened his resolve as he drew his sword and his shield folded out onto his arm.

"That's very admirable Jaune, but don't think for a moment we think of you as a hassle, you are our teams leader and I think you do a fine job of it." Pyrrha smiled at the blonde brightly, the small amount of resolve Jaune had just gathered shattered the moment he saw that smile, he tightened his grip on his sword and widened his stance ever so slightly.

"Thanks." He replied, a smile breaking out on his face.

Pyrrha pretended to be tightening the strap on her shield, to hide the blush that adorned her cheeks 'That smiles cheating' she mentally complained, shaking her head 'No, focus, he asked you to train him you have no ulterior motives, you are doing this to help a friend in need, liking him is irrelevant.' She nodded resolutely, she had long since come to terms with her own feelings, she took a deep breath to calm herself and she widened her stance, giving Jaune a quick nod to show she was prepared.

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he shot forward, bringing his sword across in a wide strike, the metal clanged against Pyrrha's shield and the red head shifted back, spear thrusting forward from behind her shield, Jaune side stepped and battered the weapon away from him, the spear shortened into a sword and Pyrrha caught the handle, bringing it around in a quick slice, it met Jaune's shield and the boy step in bring down his sword in a powerful downward cut, Pyrrha lifted her shield to block the strike, finding both her weapons held in place her eyes darted to Jaune's legs, the blonde caught the movement of her green hues and lifted his leg to block her kick with his shin, planting hi foot as she forced against his sword and shield and used that to push herself away, rushing back forward almost the moment she landed, giving Jaune only a second to reset.

Pyrrha's sword shifted back into a spear and she threw it, a single gunshot rang clear as the weapon sped towards Jaune's face, he knocked it into the air with his sword, rotating on his pivot foot he slammed his shield against the red head and both of them locked eyes for only a moment, a small smirk appeared on Jaune's face as Pyrrha caught her spear in her hand, the red head frowned when suddenly Jaune's shield closed, the sheath floated in front of her for a moment as Jaune spun around her, pushing on his shield caused her to move forward when suddenly the wall had disappeared, catching the sheath in his hand, he battered her defensive strike away with the sheath of his sword and turned into a quick stab, Pyrrha planted her foot and ducked underneath the strike, realizing the sheath was coming down towards he head she launched forward, taking Jaune to the ground with a heavy tackle, Jaune lost his grip on both of his weapons as his feet were forced off the ground, without even realizing it his arms wrapped around the red head tightly as he slammed into the ground with heavy thud and a pained groan.

Jaune was hyper aware of everything that was currently pressed against him and the pain quickly subsided with as he fought with his own body inside his head, he looked down at Pyrrha's bright green orbs, locking eyes with the fiery redhead and her mischievous grin as she looked up at him from the tight confines of his arms, they loosened slightly when he realized she was completely fine.

"My win again, a teacher can't all-mmph." She cut off with the sound as Jaune's body won, he grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her up to him, slamming his lips against hers, when he realized that the reason she hadn't gotten a single scratch because _he_ had caught her, the resolve he had shattered and he found that he just didn't care anymore.

Eventually his brain retook control of his logic and he pulled back quickly, completely glossing over the fact that Pyrrha had returned the kiss whole heartedly, even if she was surprised.

Pyrrha could see the sudden panic that set into the blonde's eyes, as he pulled away from her and jumped to his feet, his mouth opened and closed a few times before he bolted, the door to the roof slammed closed on the red head and she stared at it for a few more surprised moments, her fingers brushed against her lips carefully, she looked around the rooftop before pinching her leg harshly, the sharp pain the shot through her body made her wince and confirmed she was in fact a awake, so that had actually just happened.

Pyrrha got to her feet slowly as a giddy excitedness overcame her body and she jumped into the air happily, a large smile on her face, but then reality set in 'He ran away after? Did he not like it? He started it? Did I give him the wrong impression?' She thought quickly, she darted off the roof after the blonde.

Jaune finished his retelling to Wolf and Ruby and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, the couple stared at the blonde flatly, neither seemed surprised at all.

"Huh? Did I miss something important?" Jaune asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Jaune," Wolf sighed "Your kind of an idiot aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Jaune asked, only getting further confused

"How can you think you're so weak you're not even allowed to like Pyrrha?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Well, I mean….I'm me." Jaune replied awkwardly.

"Yes, you, who befriended one of the strongest fighters in the world, lead a four man group of students fresh out of combat school against a death stalker, decapitated an Ursa in a single attack and beat Cardin Winchester in a spar." Wolf listed Jaune's accomplishments calmly.

"I think it's about time you manned up Jaune Arc, accepted you're feelings and take responsibility for this, instead of running away from a girl you kissed to tell us." Wolf practically growled, effectively nailing the point home.

Ruby crossed her arms and nodded in agreement, the blonde looked between the two of them and then look at his feet "You're right, for better or for worse I need to talk to Pyrrha properly," He clenched his fist and nodded "Thanks guys."

He darted out of the room with a quick wave and the couple fell back on the bed heavily "How can someone even be that dense?!" Ruby exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"That was all I could do to keep myself from shaking him and spilling the beans," Wolf agreed with a sigh "I mean, there was even a limit to your denseness."

"Hey, I," She paused trying to find a good argument "Well, at least I still beat Jaune." She trailed off quietly.

Jaune ran down the hallway as fast as he could, he doubted Pyrrha would still be on the roof, but that was the best place to start he rounded the corner and dug his foot into the carpet in a weak attempted to bring himself to a stop, he slammed into the non-descript person with a thud and the toppled to the ground, he lifted his head enough to see Pyrrha looking at him in a surprised daze, he looked around and couldn't see anybody else, but he'd rather be safe than sorry, grabbing the red heads hand he pulled her to her feet and pulled her down the hallway and into team JNPR's room, looking around and finding no trace of Nora or Ren he turned around to speak.

"Sorry." The both exclaimed quickly, the both stopped, looked at each other, blushed nervously and Jaune chuckled.

"Ah, you go first." He gestured calmly, taking a seat on his bed.

Pyrrha nodded her head resolutely and sat down opposite him "I'm sorry, even though you started the kiss I realize the situation may have placed you a position where you weren't altogether thinking, I don't want this to affect our friendship so it's probably better that we just forget about it."

"Ah, man I should have gone first," Jaune responded, the red head's eyes widened in surprise "Pyrrha, it's not that I wasn't thinking, honestly I think about you all the time, there isn't a time of day where I can honestly say your aren't on my mind."

"But I thought…" Pyrrha started before trailing off.

"I realize I'm not being fair at all, I always thought, why would you ever look at a guy like me, no matter how many times you said something to the contrary I thought you were just being nice, so I wanted to get stronger, just close the distance to you a little every day," Jaune paused to breath "I really like you Pyrrha, I thought I could just plaster a smile on my face and laugh it off for a lot longer, but I can't, no actually it's not that I can't it's that I don't want to."

Pyrrha got to her feet slowly and she took a shaky step forward, Jaune closed his eyes and braced himself for a slap to the face, or really anything other than a light brush of her finger against his cheek, the action cause him to look up in surprise and the red head grabbed the side of his head and placed a light kiss on his lips before leaning back, the beginnings of incredibly happy tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she smiled "I really like you too, Jaune Arc."

 **A/N: And that the end of the cheese train that is my Arko's pairing, Honestly, I had a number of iterations of this chapter and the confession, I chose this one because for a number of reasons, other than I think this was the best version of it I wrote, but tell me what you guys think, too cheesy or was it actually not as cheesy as I think it is? Who knows but this is what I'm going with so I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next one, peace!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm a little unsure about my update schedule as it is now, I'm actually thinking of doing a correct monthly update, (So one chapter of my four stories a month.) But I am still sort of tossing idea's around, the old Author warned me that trying to do too much in a short time will often have the opposite effect and I did take these fictions over to finish them, so doing them until it becomes a chore would be a hassle, so I've gotta give a bit more thought, now why am I updating this you may ask? I just felt like it and the idea's were flowing well (Even if they are a little cliché.) so I hope you enjoy :)**

"Hey old man! Seconds!" The blonde brawler of team RWBY called out boisterously, dropping a few more lien on the table, the old man smirked and nodded his head, sliding a large bowl of noodles in front of the blonde who eyed the food a moment longer before stabbing a fork into them and eating quickly.

"Hah, they aren't going anywhere why don't you slow down?" Yang turned to face the familiar voice curiously, a little surprised to hear it at a random noodle shop in the city.

Cardin gave her a small half smile as he sat down "Why would I go slow? It's much easier to eat quickly and get moving."

"Got an appointment?" Cardin asked idly as he blew on the noodles in front of him to cool them, dropping money into the old storekeepers hand.

"Maybe." Yang answered cryptically, not really wanting to divulge information about her mother off randomly.

"Heh, Well whatever, still you might choke." Cardin warned casually as he began eating.

"Yeah, like that'd ever happe-" Yang cut off as talking and eating at the same time caused a noodle to go down the wrong type and she cut into a fit of coughs.

"Told ya." Cardin chuckled as he ate.

Yang gave him a flat glare and stood up "I'm not hungry anymore." She voiced flatly, stepping away from the counter quickly and walking down the street.

Cardin watched the blonde walk away, he caught the intentional shake of the hips as she walked and he shook his head with a rueful smile on his face, his eyes trailed over the blonde's noodle's idly and he frowned, glancing at his own he noticed the broth was a different color "Oi, Old man, I did order regular didn't I?"

"Yeah, same as the girl right?" The old man replied simply, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

Cardin frowned and got to his feet "Thanks for the meal." He said flatly as he moved out of the store onto the street, his head swiveled momentarily as he looked around the empty streets and took off towards where he assumed Yang had been going.

Said blonde shook her head roughly, her vision blurred slightly as she walked down the street 'I don't remember doing anything that would bring this on.' She thought as she rubbed her face, she could feel the heat in her cheeks without needing to confirm it with her hands, she frowned and tried to remember something that would have given her a fever.

She felt a hand close on her shoulder and her head snapped around, an action that caused her brain to groan loudly at her as she staggered and was pushed into the flat of a concrete wall, her vision blurred and she saw sets of five of the people in front of her, black suits, red, ties and red shades marked them as members of Junior's gang.

"Heya boys," She attempted to play off her unbalance by seeming ordinary "Something I can do for you?"

"This is definitely the chick," One of the guys said "The one that's got Junior by the balls, I can't believe someone like this pretty much runs the gang now."

"Yeah, a little power shift is in order," Yang felt someone grab a handful of her hair, her arm slapped at the appendage weakly "Looks like slipping the old man a little extra lien to drop something in your food wasn't a bad idea after all."

Yang cursed her own carelessness silently as her head was pulled forward and slammed into the wall, stars danced in her vision as pain racked the back of her head, she let out a scream as the man pulled her into the air by her hair, her legs kicked at his shins weakly.

"This worked way better, she can't even fight back!" He laughed loudly, Yang gritted her teeth as Ember Celica closed over her right hand as she slammed what little strength she had into the man's cheek, he stumbled back and released her, she collapsed onto the ground as he back hit the wall a satisfied smirk on her face.

The man wiped blood from his lip and spat "Bitch." He kicked Yang in the stomach as a few of the guys around him grabbed her arms and hoisted her back to her feet.

The man she had punched ran a finger slowly over her cheek and down her chin "I think we'll have to humiliate you a little more."

Yang just glared at the attacker flatly, even if she was inwardly panicking she wasn't about to show them that "Hah, that's a great look, I wonder how long you'll be able to keep it up."

His hand trailed down her collar bone as stopped just above her chest, holding the collar of her brown coat, silver flashed in front of her eyes and the everyone holding her suddenly let go, she lifted her head enough to see Cardin glaring at the man who had kicked her murderously, her had the man's wrist in his hand and he simply closed his fist, the man's arm snapped with a loud echoing snap and he howled in pain as he stumbled away.

"Bastard, do you know who we are?" The man shouted at him

Cardin tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, keeping the murderous glare trained on the men in front of him, he lifted his hand and didn't even close his fist, before his knuckles began cracking loudly an almost manic grin formed on his face "No idea, but you'll be dead in five seconds if you don't run." He growled darkly

"Don't you fuck around with me, brat!" One of the men charged him, bringing down a black and red baseball bat, the metal bat clanged against Cardin's cheek loudly, Yang winced from the sound of the blow and cracked an eye open expecting to see Cardin on the ground or at least staggering away.

Cardin's body was enveloped in a smoke-like grey, the aura floated into the air above him getting thinner until is disappeared in wisps, the bat dented around his cheek as his smile grew slightly more terrifying as he stepped forward with a heavy thud and slammed his shoulder into his attacker sharply, the man flew back a few feet and landed on his back with a loud thud, Cardin took a single step forward and planted the centre of his foot into the first mans chest, blood flew from the man's mouth from the force of the blow, the pair of downed men scrambled to their feet and bolted leaving the man with a broken arm still staring in shock at Cardin.

Cardin just glared at him, the man gritted his teeth and charged forward lifting a fist, Cardin lifted his hand and caught the blow in his palm, his hand glowed with his aura as he closed his fist, the man screamed in pain as his other arm became useless.

"You can't even beat a drugged girl three on one," Cardin laughed darkly "Get the fuck out of my sight." He growled.

The man made a strangled fearful sound and bolted after his comrades, Cardin turned back to where Yang was struggling to keep her eyes open as she watched the fight, he crouched in front of her and smiled calmly "You all right?"

"Just fine," Yang smirked "I mean, being able to feel my legs would be great, but they don't tell you concrete's so cool."

Cardin once overed the girl in front of him, other than a few strands of hair on the ground and a little bit of bruising she seemed outwardly injury free, he sighed in relief and fell backwards on his hands with a heavy thud.

"See, even you can be a good guy if you try," Yang joked attempted to lightly hit him on the leg, the throwing her weapon towards him just made her flip over and land back first against his chest with a light thud "Oh, sorry." Yang managed to get out before she passed out.

Cardin scratched the top of his head awkwardly, lifting the blonde up slowly, he stepped back out onto the street, afraid running around with her would cause more harm than good he settled for a quick walk towards beacon, Yang head lulled to the side and rested on his chest and she groaned quietly.

He didn't think whatever they had drugged her with would kill her, it would make too much a splash, it was likely some kind of date-rape drug or something along those lines, he was glad he decided to run after her quickly, even if he'd been wrong he'd rather have an awkward conversation with the blonde on the walk back than what would have happened in that alley had he not noticed.

He shook his head at the thought as he entered Beacon, deciding it was probably best to take her somewhere she could rest quietly he moved to the infirmary as fast as he could without jostling the blonde around too much, he laid her down in one of the beds as pulled her scroll from her pocket, it didn't take long to find the contact that read 'lil sis' and send her a quick message that said come to the infirmary, although the contact name did scream token 'Yang' he chuckled momentarily.

He wasn't surprised when the small silver-eyed girl arrived so quickly, even if Wolf entered less than half a second after her, the small team leader took one look at Yang then at Cardin and he noticed the immediate misunderstanding as her eyes narrowed on him dangerously, her scythe was in her hand faster than he could open his mouth and he shut his eyes and prepared for the pain that would follow the blow, the clang over metal striking metal made his eyes snap back open, Yang flopped back heavily from the block and Cardin caught her quickly.

That caused Ruby to paused, Cardin moved Yang back onto the bed quickly and she chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head "Were even now," He glanced at Cardin weakly and the boy just nodded "He actually kind of saved me sis, I don't think trying to kill him is a very appropriate thanks."

Crescent Rose closed back together with a quick metallic chink and she took a deep breath "Sorry….and thanks." She bowed her head slightly as she spoke.

"Nah, it's fine I just did what any normal guy would do." Cardin waved off as he sat back down, Yang put on a cheery smile.

"Now, I've been gone for a whole day, what kind of juicy things happened?!" She asked excitedly, Cardin wanted to tell the blonde to go back to sleep and rest, but this was her way of reassuring her sister that she was alright, so he remained quiet.

"Well, Jaune and Pyrrha finally got together," Ruby led with calmly "Sun asked us to get him some time alone with Blake, Blake told us she plans to confess to Sun and that's about it." The silver-eyed girl finished with a smirk.

"I guess a lot really can happen in a day." Yang stifled a yawn with the back of her hand.

Wolf placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and whispered something too her quietly "Oh, right you prolly want to rest up right about now. Uh, I'll come back tomorrow."

Yang chuckled "I am a little tired."

Ruby bowed her head quickly before the two left the room, Yang stared at the door for awhile before speaking "So, you wanna lecture me about something as well or?"

"Nah, just glad your okay." Cardin replied warmly, smiling at the blonde, the action caught the girl by surprise and she averted her eyes as an embarrassed blush tainted her already red cheeks.

"Uh, right, yeah, sure, thanks a-again." Yang got out 'SINCE WHEN DO I STUTTER?!'

Cardin chuckled at the sheer number of expressions that flashed across Yang's face in the space of a few short seconds.

The blonde took a breath to compose herself before speaking "Your team's probably wondering where you are, you don't have to hang around here you know."

'Great, now it sounds like I'm just trying to get rid of him, smooth me, you thought Ruby in panicked love-mode was funny, she'd be getting a rise out of….wait, love-mode?! Huh? Me and Cardin?! Okay, I guess whatever they gave me hasn't worn off quite yet.' She nodded to herself calmly, then cracked an eye open to see the boy punching something into his scroll.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked curiously

"Just telling the guys not to wait up, even though I doubt they are." Cardin replied calmly.

"Why?" Yang questioned 'Do I want him to leave or stay?!' She grabbed the sides of her head and pulled on her hair in exasperation.

"Because I was planning to stay here," Cardin answered, looking up from his scroll as he finished, finding the blonde with slightly frizzier hair than before, he frowned as he paused for a moment "Unless you want me to leave.

"No!" Yang coughed and cleared her throat "I mean, you don't have too…you know…leave."

Cardin just smiled warmly "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere."

Yang smirked as she relaxed, falling against her pillow heavily and falling back to sleep.

It was a few hours later, that Yang woke up, she sat up abruptly, the memories of what happened came back to her slowly, she glanced over at where Cardin was sitting, his head and fallen forward and he snored lightly, she frowned at the boy for a moment 'He really did hang around, I thought he'd leave after I fell asleep, that can't be comfortable.'

Yang looked around the room quietly and slipped out of her bed, she took off her coat quietly and moved to the sink, she filled a glass of water and gulped it down quickly, she followed that with two more then moved back to the edge of the bed, her face screwed up for a moment as she looked around, going to one of the other beds that lined the walls, she grabbed one of the blankets and brought it over to the boy, standing in front of him for a moment, she lifted the edges and wrapped them around his shoulders, his head lulled back when she shifted the blankets and she froze, fortunately he didn't wake up.

She stared down at his face for a moment, her hands rested on his chest idly as her thumb fiddled with the edge of the blanket 'I never thought I'd end up in a situation like that.' She thought as she stood up 'I finally get why dad always used to say don't walk home alone.'

She rubbed her forearms nervously, she could feel the slight tremble in her arms as she recalled what was happening and worse what would have happened if Cardin hadn't showed up.

She took a quick breath and leaned over him, planting a light kiss on his forehead she moved to her bed and pulled the blanket over herself quickly, she was surprised at the red in her own cheeks 'What am I a kid?!' She thought in irritation.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of silver eyes had witness the little interaction, a small smirk fell on Ruby's face as she moved away from the infirmary, Wolf fell into step beside her.

"I really didn't expect Yang to jump up to defend him, that worked out." Wolf commented as they walked

"Please, I wasn't going to hit him." Ruby shrugged

"You certainly didn't seem calm." Wolf glanced at the small girl out of the corner of his eye

Ruby rolled her eyes, grabbing Wolf by the collar she pulled him down and planted a flat kiss on his lips, he leaned away from her and wiped at his mouth, turning his head away as his cheeks reddened.

"Shush." Ruby sounded simply.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, by the time Yang woke up whatever they had drugged her with had worn off, she trailed a few meters behind Cardin as she thought 'Okay calm down, just casually get the dance into conversation and invite him.'

Yang scroll ran in her pocket and she removed the small device, a message from Ruby she tilted her had slightly as she opened it.

 _Come to our room, bring Cardin_.

Yang stared at the message for awhile before looking up at Cardin, the boy in question paused when he realized she had stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Can you come to my room, my sister wants to talk to me or something." Yang asked flatly

Cardin shrugged "Sure."

A little while later team RWBY were all assembled in the room, Cardin and Wolf stood off to the side, Cardin looking around the room a little awkwardly, not fully understanding why he was there.

Ruby nodded her head finally after a few minutes "Wolf got a little information on that Torchwick guy we ran into at the docks."

The group turned the black haired Faunus curiously, Cardin recognized the name as an old dust robber they hadn't caught, he heard rumors that they'd fought at the docks as well, he remained quiet and listened intently.

"An old informant of mine contacted me recently, apparently this information has put him in a bit of tight spot and he plans to flee the city but he got the information to me before he's decided to leave," Wolf explained simply "The White Fang have gotten their hands on a train full of experimental atlas weapons, details of the crate are still classified I don't even know what's in them."

"But I think it's important we find out, nothing they could be planning with more dust needed to power the four kingdoms and experimental weapons could ever be a good thing." Weiss voiced calmly.

"All in favor of becoming the world's first team of hunters to single handedly take down a secret terrorist organization say I!" She shouted excitedly

"I'm in." Yang voiced simply

"I've already agreed." Weiss nodded

Blake just nodded her head, Wolf glanced at Cardin the armored boy inclined his head slightly.

"None of you said 'I'." Ruby complained dejectedly

"I." Made the small girl start as the occupants of the room snapped around to the window, Sun hung upside down from the tree looking inside the room calmly.

"How did you even get up here?" Weiss demanded

"Huh? It's easy I do it all the time." Sun answered with a shrug

"You what?" Weiss shot angrily

"I climb tree's all the time." Sun answered flatly

"Yeah, can you let us in now? This is really high." Another slightly fearful voice floated through the window, Weiss stuck her head out of the window to find Neptune gripping the wall for dear life.

A few moments later the two were pulled inside.

"Okay, Weiss and Neptune will hit the CCT so Weiss can get a hold of some information from her dads company, Yang and Cardin are going to see whoever Yang's contact that 'knows everyone' is." Ruby paused a minute "Blake and Sun can sneak into a White Fang rally."

"What are you two going to do?" Almost everyone asked at the same time.

"We are going to go to the city, Wolf wants to make sure his informant leaves safely." Ruby answered simply

Wolf inclined his head silently as the group split up and began moving towards their intended objectives.

Wolf let out a silent grunt as someone practically ran into him, his eyes trailed down to see a mess of orange hair he actually recognized.

"Salutations!" Penny exclaimed excitedly, Wolf took a step back and fixed his coat, Ruby emerged from behind the Faunus quickly.

"Heya Penny." The small girl chirped happily.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Penny asked, looking between the two.

"Like what?" Ruby asked in confusion

"I think it's customary for dating couples to…well…date." Penny tilted her head to the side as she spoke as if unsure.

"Right, well this isn't exactly a date it's a…school related thing." Wolf answered slowly

"Right, school stuff, duty calls, work, work, work!" Ruby played off excitedly "Well see you later Penny we really should be moving on."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will catch at the festiv-" Wolf cut off as silver haired boy bumped him as he moved passed, Wolf's eyes flicked onto the eyes of Mercury Black, said boy paled slightly at the glare and spun around abruptly, Wolf wiped his nose after a moment 'It's even stronger than before.'

"Uh, Wolf?" Penny asked quickly, redrawing the boy's attention.

"Right, we will see you at the festival yeah?" Wolf titled his head slightly and smiled.

"There she is." Two of atlas's guards pointed at the group, Wolf clicked his tongue in annoyance as he grabbed Ruby by the hand, he nodded to Penny as the trio bolted down the street.

"Hey, What's going on?" ruby asked in confusion as she turned to look at the soldiers now running after her, Wolf gestured with his head and the group turned sharply into an alley running through a crowd of people and crossing the street before ducking into a new alley and around another corner, effectively losing their pursuers.

"Why are we running from soldiers?" Ruby asked in confusion, as they attempted to catch their breath.

"Uh, my father's kind of…protective." Penny said slowly

"Yeah, this is just easier." Wolf answered flatly as he stepped out of the alley, headlights hit the side of his head and a car horn blared in his ears, his eyes widened as he crossed his arms in front of his body in a weak attempt to block the van about to slam into him.

The sound of crashing metal met his ears and his eyes popped open, Ruby slammed into his side and he hit the ground with a heavy thud, the pair lifted their heads, even at full speed Ruby shouldn't have been able to make that.

Penny stood with her hands out, the can had crumbled in around her hands and stopped abruptly opening a small crater in the ground around her.

"Hey!" The soldiers attempted to push through the crowd.

"You two had better go." Penny glanced at them quickly

"Wait, what the hell is going on you guys clearly aren't telling me something!" Ruby demanded grabbing the other girl by the arm

Penny's head whipped between the soldiers and Ruby's almost pleading look, she rolled her eyes and relented showing the small girl her palms, Ruby looked down expecting to see blood and maybe bone, but instead just saw a flash sheet of metal "I'm not a real girl Ruby."

"Oh." Ruby sounded in surprise.

Wolf got to his feet "We'll just have to keep it our little secret, I'll explain later," He whispered sharply to Ruby "Come on."

Wolf practically dragged Ruby away "Oh, Penny we are most definitely still friends okay?!" The silver-eyed girl shouted quickly

Penny chuckled and waved at the pair.

Wolf rounded and corner and glanced back, the soldiers and Penny were walking in the opposite direction, he sighed in relief and slid to the ground "That could have been bad if we were caught."

"That's kind of amazing, Penny's a robot I had no idea, I mean how could I have she's acts a little weird but she still looks exactly like a normal girl, wait a minute you knew about it is it something you're not meant to tell me? Is it a super high level secret? Could I be being targeted by government agents as we speak?!" Ruby shot at him rapidly descending into panic.

"Uh, yeah I knew Penny was a robot, I was assigned to guard her for awhile, it is a pretty high level secret but as long as you don't telling everybody about it you'll be fine." Wolf answered slowly.

Ruby nodded her head a few times in understanding before sinking to her knee's and falling against Wolf's chest "I'm glad Penny was there to save you, I….definitely wasn't fast enough." Ruby's breath hitched and Wolf had a kind smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around the small girls frame, planting a soft kiss atop her head.

"I'm okay." Wolf reassured warmly.

"Mm." Ruby hummed, nodding her head slightly against him.

Cardin followed Yang silently as she led him to what she would only call her 'baby' he assumed it was a vehicle of some kind, he hoped it was a vehicle of some kind.

She opened a garage and a motorbike sat parked in the centre painted in a way that could only scream 'Yang' he chuckled into the back of his hand.

"Don't you dare laugh at my baby!" Yang warned angrily

Cardin waved his hand's defensively "I wasn't laughing at that."

Yang continued to hold a skeptical look on her face "I swear it was something else entirely."

"Good, now hop on we should move fast." Yang smiled widely as she retrieved her keys.

"Only if I get to drive." Yang looked at the keys then at Cardin's face, mentally debating whether or not she could trust the keys to her beloved bike to anyone, but the image of Cardin clinging on the back of the motorbike for dear life, made her reconsider she tossed the keys to the boy slowly.

"I'll have you know if you get a single scratch on my baby I'll be taking it out of your ass." Yang shook her fist at him menacingly

"I got it." Cardin waved off as he started the bike, Yang climbed on behind him and placed her hands on his waist, Cardin stiffened 'Now that I think about this might not have been the best idea.'

He shook his head slightly as he pushed up the stand and hit the throttle effectively blasting out of the garage and onto the street.

Yang pulled herself against him tightly, he did his best to keep his mind on other things "Where am I even going?"

"It's a club on the eastern side of Vale, you can't really miss it." Yang shouted over the wind pulling at her hair.

Cardin nodded his head as the bike revved.

They arrived at the club a few minutes later, Cardin recognized the clothing the men out the front were wearing pretty quickly "Oi, you think this is the best idea?"

"Huh? It's fine I did break that window there." Yang gestured to the massive hole where glass was supposed to be ad Cardin just stared at it in awe as he followed the blonde inside.

He didn't attempt to mask his anger at the men as they passed them though, his glare was enough to make them flinch.

"Calm down, I won't be able to get any information if you look so scary." Yang cooed playfully "Besides, without a drug I can beat every one of these guys into next week."

"Doesn't mean I have to like em." Cardin growled, although his face did become noticeably less terrifying.

The pair walked passed the dance floor quickly, Cardin noticed the way the bouncers all backed away from the areas Yang walked by, he chuckled to himself as he followed her to the bar.

"Hey there Junior, I've got another question for ya." Yang asked large grin plastered on her face.

"Hey there Blondie, I have a feeling I know what this is about." Junior downed another shot glass as he smirked wryly "The Torchwick guy right?"

"Wow, you're pretty good." Yang nodded her head calmly

"It is my job," Junior replied flatly "Sorry, but I can't really tell you anything other than he's hiding out somewhere in the southeast of Vale. Although even I couldn't figure out where, after he hired my guys and left without paying the full amount and he never came back I've had a few things I wanted to ask him about myself."

"This was actually much easier than I thought it'd be, thanks." Yang waved quickly and tossed a small amount of lien at the man, he caught it quickly.

Junior glanced at Cardin in confusion "What do you want kid?"

Cardin glared at the man "A few of your boys drugged and ambushed Yang a few nights ago, now I know who order's them around, for your sake I hope you keep them away from her."

"What do you care, not like she's your girlfriend or anything right?" Junior asked idly, twirling his drink in his hand, the sound of rushing wind caused Junior to look up and see Cardin a few steps from him, straight rage flowing off of him like a wave.

"I'm not going to warn you twice." He growled darkly "Keep them away from her."

"Sure, yeah, got it." Junior answered nervously

Cardin smiled widely, flourishing an over the top bow "It was a pleasure meeting you." He announced as he followed after Yang quickly.

The girl leaned against her bike with her arms crossed waiting for her temporary partner to exit the club, he walked out after a moment and jogged down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Yang asked curiously

"Just had to introduce myself." Cardin chuckled as he tossed her the keys, she raised an eyebrow.

"When I drive there are a number of distractions," His eyes flickered over her form and she colored slightly "I think this is safer."

"Hey you know the dance next week?" Yang asked casually

"You wanna go?" Cardin asked

"I was thinking-" Yang shot Cardin a flat look at the boy chuckled in response, she busied herself with the mirrors "I mean, since I've got no one else to go with it may as well be you."

"Yeah, sure." Cardin sighed as she started the bike and he got on behind her, his hands closed over her waist gently and Yang stiffened slightly as she pulled the bike onto the street.

Sun and Blake moved silently into the crowd of people in White Fang masks, Sun took his off the moment he saw an opportunity, Blake left hers on hoping to remind unrecognized in the small space.

Sun nudged her and she glanced at him, he took that as enough acknowledgement that she was listening "So, you know that lame dance next week, well I was thinking you and me, not as lame, wanna go?"

"You're doing this now?" Blake asked flatly

"Well, there's a possibility I might die since we are about to try and take on a terrorist organization, I figure what the hell." Sun shrugged

"So, the best you could come up with now is the dance, if you die you can't take me you know." Blake rolled her eyes behind the mask.

"Hah, so If I live I can take you?" Sun smirked, giving her a look.

Blake re said the words in her mind and realized in a way she had just said that and she placed her face in her hands "Sure, if you live we will go to the dance." Unbeknownst to Sun she was just covering the silly smile on her face with her hand, trying to appear more focused on what was in front of him.

Sun mentally fist pumped 'Step one of get the introverted beauty to fall completely head over heels with me is a great success, this plan's name is too long, surely I can shorten it 'Operation get Blake to like me back?' Nah, that sounds like I'm in an unrequited thing, there's no way she isn't into me.' Reassuring himself of his own confidence with a nod, he noticed someone had begun an introduction on stage and shook his head free of the thoughts and focused on what was being said.

'Well, that was easy enough, I didn't think he'd ask me out so quickly,' Blake thought to herself simply 'I heard the balconies a pretty popular spot at night, now I just to somehow get him around there, I mean, not that I need any help with something as easy as confessing, he definitely won't reject me…I hope.'

Sun recognized the orange haired man who stepped on the stage easily enough, Blake took a quick breath as the man paced around the stage.

"What's a human doing here?" One of the many Faunus present shouted in question.

"Now, I'm sure your all surprised that someone like me is here, but let me assure you I am here to help," Roman spoke with an air of confidence as he moved around the stage "I actually agree with you guys, humans are just the worst aren't they, case and point, but they are also nice and predictable so I've managed to get a hold of something very special for you all."

A large tarp was pulled off of a mech behind the man and he lifted both his arms "These thing haven't even hit the shelves of the atlesian military machine yet, but thanks to a few favors I was owed I've managed to snag the first shipment."

"There's that experimental tech Wolf was talking about," Sun commented "But how'd a guy like Roman get a hold of it."

"I'm not sure." Blake answered

The crowd began to disperse as Roman finished his speech, Blake clicked the mask off and glared directly at Roman, Sun glanced at her in confusion.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" Sun asked

"Exactly." Blake answered as Roman's gaze finally fell on her.

"He sees us." Sun commented as if bored.

"He can't see in the dark." Blake said quickly, drawing Gambol shroud and firing a bullet into the fuse box on the wall, the lights popped with the surge of electricity and the pair diced through a window and bolted down the street.

"This may not have been the best plan you've ever had." Sun commented as the mech slammed through the wall behind them.

"You might be right," Blake agreed as she pulled out her scroll, collectively calling her team "Uh, We need help."

Sun snatched the scroll from her "Roman, giant death mech, help!"

"Where are you guys?" Was the collective question from the team.

Yang glanced up to see the pair run passed her followed closely by the mech.

"Found em," Yang relayed through her scroll "Looks like they are headed for the highway."

"Got it." The remaining members of team RWBY hung up and began moving to meet with the rest.

Yang dropped in behind the mech and her bike revved as it shot forward after the mech, Blake and Sun jumped from car to car, Sun flipped over and slammed his fist into his palm, two gold almost transparent clones of him fell forward and charged the mech, slamming into it with a loud crash, the suit staggered slightly and Roman glared at the back of the blonde.

"We need to slow it down." Yang relayed to Cardin simply

"Get me on top of it." Cardin replied simply, Yang nodded her head as the bike shot forward, Cardin grabbed the hilt of his mace "When I tell you to hit the front breaks as hard as you can."

Yang nodded her head as Cardin pushed himself up and positioned himself standing on the back of the bike.

"Now!" He shouted, Yang slammed on the brakes, the back of the bike snapped into the air launched Cardin towards the mech quickly she rotated the bike and it landed with a heavy thud, the tire spun as she lifted her feet and launched back after them.

Cardin shifted in the air as his mace folded out in front of him, he clenched his fist as he turned into the strike, the mace slammed into the centre joint of the mech before a loud explosion rattled the highway, the gun slammed into Cardin's side and he grunted as he was sent flying off the highway, Ruby nodded to Weiss silently, the heiress dropped into the street quickly, the cylinder on her rapier spun to ice and she embedded the blade into the round, a thick layer of ice coated it and the mech began slipping, Wolf launched from the left side and drop kicked the side of the cockpit, the boom of a cannoned sounded and the mech as sent over the edge of the highway.

The team jumped after it quickly, Roman growled as he forced the mech to push itself back to a righted position, a sniper shot pinged off the mechs armor and he rotated the guns around and fired, ruby dodged out of the way, rolling Crescent Rose onto her back as she darted behind pillars.

Roman paused, not wanting to cause the highways above them to fall onto him and them if he blew out the supports.

The group nodded calmly as Ruby watched Roman move about carefully "I think we should just combo as usual." She commented simply.

Yang and Weiss glanced at each other for a moment before darting around the pillar "Guess I'll draw his fire." Wolf commented as he ran in into Roman's line of sight, followed closely by Cardin, Sun and Neptune.

"Better not leave us out." Sun chuckled as he slid to a stop and made a beeline for the mech.

Wolf nodded as he drew his sword, hitting a button Ruby had placed on the hilt caused what appeared to be a second blade to click out of the hilt, the cross guard snapped over the bottom of his hand as a string spanned the two ends together, Wolf jumped a into a forward role and landed in a crouched position as he drew back the bow, the string groaned slightly as the small pointed metal rod glowed the midnight blue of his aura before he fired it at Roman, the thing embedded into the side of the Paladin before the sound of his semblance activating caused the Paladin to shift back from the hit.

Cardin glanced at Wolf as he moved out of the way of the return shot 'So that's why he wanted to learn how to delay his semblance?' He thought curiously.

Neptune and Sun drew their weapons, Sun darted in low and struck at the joints in the robots legs as Neptune used sun's shoulder as a kick board embedding his trident into the front of the robot and attempted to shock the machine, Roman battered Neptune away and Sun flipped out of the way of the kick.

Roman looked over in time to see the blonde land a flaming fist into a large circle of ice, mist spread around the area, obscuring the set of guys from vision, the Paladins sensors activated, tracking lasers moved around the fog attempting to locate the people that skirted around the edge of Roman's vision.

Blake and Weiss darted in as Roman turned towards the shadow of Ruby, striking a few blows against the machines legs, Weiss jumped into the air and stabbed her rapier into one of the lower sensors, a white glyph appeared in front of her and she flipped off of it out of Romans reach, Roman flipped a set of switches in the cockpit and the shoulders of the mech opened up, missiles flying into the air.

Weiss made a quick set of movements, dropping a glyph that appeared to be the gears of a clock underneath Blake's feet, the black haired girl looked down for a moment before her eyes jumped to each of the missiles, she reversed her grip on the thicker part of Gambol Shrouds sheath and sliced horizontally, a gold wave flew from the edge of the blade, she flipped backwards and threw two more strikes into the air, slicing the explosives in half, causing them to explode uselessly in the air, she followed that with a series of lightning fast strikes, each sending a wave that cut a missile in half.

The smoke had yet to clear when Wolf fell through it and dropped his heel into the top of the cockpit, the metal dented inwards and groaned under his kick, he flipped backwards before Roman could hit him, Roman's eyes narrowed and he fired a shot at the ground where Wolf was going to land, Cardin darted in between the shot and battered the shot like a baseball sending it flying straight back towards Roman, who moved the mech to the side to dodge.

Roman felt the mech shudder as someone landed on the back, Yang emptied a set of shots into the back of the mech in rapid succession before she was pulled off as dangled in the air, the gun shifted into a large fist and slammed against her, sending her rolling away.

Cardin and Wolf attempted to move forward before Ruby stopped them "She absorbs the energy in her enemies attacks and uses it to get stronger."

Yang got to her feet slowly, she gritted her teeth and slammed the Ember Celica together, her lit up behind her as Roman ran forward and attempted to punch her again, the blow was stopped by Yang's arm, the sound wave caused the rubble on the ground the scatter in every direction, Yang bared her teeth as she slammed her fist into the arm, sending the appendage scattering along the concrete, air pulled at the girls hair as someone rushed passed her, Cardin struck upwards with his mace, catching the other arm of the mech with an explosion that snapped the joint clean off, Yang bolted forward and launched off the boys shoulder cocking her arm back.

Roman took a quick step back and slammed the foot of the mech into the blonde, Yang rolled backwards in the air as Blake fired Gambol Shroud towards her, Yang caught it and hit the ground running as Blake pulled her around in a wide arc.

Ruby flipped Crescent Rose around and planted the scythe into the ground, Weiss flourished as small crystals of ice formed around the barrel of the weapon, Ruby fired and ripped back on the bar as fast as she could, effectively immobilizing the paladin in a few well placed shots.

Yang noticed Wolf a little ahead of her and she jumped above him, he planted his foot against the soul of her boots and kicked forward, his semblance launching her with enough speed she cracked the ground around the boy, she let go of Gambol Shroud as her arm cocked back, slamming a punch into the centre of the mech.

The Paladin practically disintegrated, Roman rolled to his feet and dusted off his coat as he jogged to a stop, he smirked at the blonde cockily and Yang gritted her teeth as she fired a shot at him, a girl landed beside him and shielded him with the an umbrella, the explosion spread around it uselessly.

"Neo, if you please." Roman bowed with a small flourish as the girl placed the umbrella over her shoulder and gave the group a small wave.

Yang fired behind herself and launched forward, slamming another punch into the figures, they shattered like glass and the blonde looked around in confusion, the sound of a bullhead drew their attention upwards, Roman saluted the group and lifted his cane firing a shot down at Yang, someone darted passed her and slammed the shot into the ground, Cardin landed with a heavy thud a few meter's from her, smoke billowed off the edges of his shoulder guards.

"You aren't as invincible as you think you are." He joked, a small amount of blood leaked from a wound on his cheek.

Yang wiped the blood away with her thumb and smiled "I'll keep that in mind."

 **A/N: Ah, this was a really long bonus chapter, I thought about splitting this bit into a number of parts, but I decided against it and just ended up writing in a long continuous stream for like 6 hours, as a result I have done very little editing so there may be a few (Hundred) errors, but I hope you'll enjoy it regardless!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Honestly, I've never had idea's for anything flow as numerous as the ones for this fiction, but that's likely because it's pretty much all relationship development chapters and I had a pretty solid idea of how I was going to get everyone together when I adopted this fic, well, I can't imagine there will be complaints about extra chapters, so I hope you enjoy!**

Ruby slumped against the top of her desk with a groan, Wolf glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as the rest of team RWBY left the classroom.

"What's wrong?" Wolf asked curiously

"My shoulders hurt," Ruby complained quietly "We just stopped a terrorist organization and the dance is in three days, would it kill them to give me a day off."

Wolf chuckled "We are getting a day off, three actually." Wolf countered as he began moving towards the classroom door.

"Right," Ruby perked up immediately and followed after him "Just need to finish all the assignments we were given as fast as possible so I can relax!"

"Oh, I forgot something," Wolf came to an abrupt stop, Ruby bumped into his back, the black haired Faunus spun around quickly, leaning forward with a small grin on his face "Ruby Rose," He paused taking the small girls hand in his own, Ruby colored slightly "Would you do me the tremendous honor of going to the dance with me?"

Ruby placed a finger against her chin, appearing to be deep in thought "Oh, good sir, I can't imagine what I will tell the others if I were to agree so easily." She mimicked Weiss as closely as possible as she pretended to be noble.

Wolf chuckled dropping down to one knee, extending a hand and placing his opposite over his chest "Fair lady, I beg you, pray tell who these others are, I shall best them in honorable combat to prove my heart to you."

Ruby attempted to hold onto her chuckles to speak, the effect ended when she grabbed onto her sides and broke out into a fit of laughter, Wolf following a moment after her, as the laughing subsided Wolf got back to his feet "Jokes aside, you coming to the dance with me or not?"

Ruby chuckled "Of course I'm going with you," She punched him lightly on the arm "To be honest you didn't really have a choice in all this, I would have dragged you by your ears anyway."

Wolf placed his hands over his ears in mock fear "You monster!" He gasped playfully.

"Heh, okay let's go!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, pushing the boy along in front of her "Assignments to complete!"

Wolf chuckled as the small girl attempted to force him to move, realistically only managing to make his shoulders shift inwards. "Right, yeah, I'm going."

Jaune swayed slightly in his chair, the giddy grin on his face never subsiding for even a moment, Ren watched the blonde, Jaune had attempted to wipe the look of his face a number of times, never fully succeeding.

Ren sighed and closed the book in his hands "Is there something you need from me Jaune?"

The blonde snapped out of his reverie quickly "Huh? Right sorry, I was wondering, you know, just slightly, minutely curious, as to who _you_ were going to ask to the dance."

"I'll likely be going with Nora." Ren answered flatly

"Okay let me get to the real point then," Jaune sighed "Do you like Nora or not?"

Ren paused, watched the blonde's expectant look carefully, Ren placed his book beside him and entwined his fingers together for a moment before answering "Yes, I like Nora."

"So are you going to tell her?" Jaune asked, surprised by the instant honest answer.

"No, I have tried, a few times actually, but she always shoots me down in some way." Ren sighed in response.

Jaune was taken aback, he was almost sure that the reason they weren't 'together' together was because of Ren, the silent ninja didn't seem like the relationship type "Maybe, she didn't know you were serious?"

Ren gave Jaune a look and the blonde nodded his head quickly "Yep, never not serious I get it."

"She's never told me the real reason, always some kind of excuse, I'm used to it." Ren did his best to keep his voice level, but his curiosity did come through a little bit.

Jaune clasped his hand over Ren's "Don't worry man, I'll definitely figure something out before the dance."

Ren raised an eyebrow, wondering when at any point in the conversation did he give Jaune the impression he wanted help "That won't be necessary." Unfortunately the blonde had already taken off, leaving Ren to stare at empty space for a moment before shrugging and lifted his book back off the table 'What's the worst Jaune could do?' He thought with a shrug.

"It's Nora!" Jaune exclaimed, Pyrrha looked at her blonde boyfriend in confusion.

Jaune quickly realized he need to explain a lot more than that "You know how we always thought Ren was the reason Nora and him weren't 'together' together?"

Pyrrha nodded her head "Well, it's not Ren, he just told me he's even confessed a few times but she shoots him down and never with anything more than an excuse."

The redhead frowned curiously and stroked her chin calmly.

"I figure we should-" He cut off when Pyrrha gestured for him to move a little closer to her.

"No, I'll handle Nora you don't need to do anything," Pyrrha explained quietly, giving the blonde a quick peck on the cheek "I have a plan."

Jaune colored lightly and rubbed at his cheek nodding quickly "I'll make sure Ren works up the courage again then I suppose."

Pyrrha nodded her head gratefully and took off towards team JNPR's room.

Wolf rested on Yang's bed, watching the small team leader's back idly, she continually rolled her shoulders and turned her neck, making constant groans of displeasure when none of the methods worked towards relieving her tension he sat up and sighed.

Wolf placed his hands on her shoulders slowly, Ruby started but didn't protest as he rotated his thumb in small circle around the top of her back, her eyes listed closed as he moved his hand's along the top of her back. Wolf smirked to himself as his ministrations produced a small moan from the girl in front of him, moving his hands slightly and pressing a little harder on a knot he found towards the centre of her back she gasped.

"Yes, Wolf, Right there!" She practically shouted, Wolf chuckled, imagining being someone outside the room at the moment "That feel's, so good!" Ruby got out breathlessly.

Yang paused outside of team RWBY's dorm when she heard a quiet moan come from inside, Blake frowned as she moved towards the door, suddenly Ruby's voice broke through the silence "Yes, Wolf, Right there!"

The black haired girl colored quickly, Yang just stared at the door in wide eyed surprised.

"That feels so good!" Came another muffled moan through the door.

The pair quickly moved away from the door, Yang bumped into someone behind her and the pair fell to the floor quickly, Yang craned her neck to see who she had landed on.

The orange haired Nora gave her a quick wave as the pair jumped up.

"What are you two doing?" Nora asked curiously.

Blake and Yang glanced at the door to their room quickly, Nora's gaze followed over their heads "Did you lock yourselves out?" She asked curiously "Jaune does that all the time, so now one of us tries to stay near the room in case he needs something, but you guys don't seem that forgetful, hang on I'll just see if someone's inside!"

Yang and Blake's protests fell on deaf ears as Nora walked towards the door, the bubbly girl heard some shuffling from the other side of the door before a loud thud, followed by a groan, that most definitely was not from pain, a few moments later she heard a breathless moan.

Nora's hand froze a few inches from the door, her face colored quickly "Nope doesn't seem like it!" Although her voice was quiet as to avoid arousing the suspicions of the people inside "You can just hang out in our room till someone comes back!" Nora announced enthusiastically as she opened the door to team JNPR's dorm and the three hurried inside.

Ruby had finished off her last assignment in record time thanks to the lack of her shoulders distracting her, she sighed in comfort as she got to her feet, she dragged them slowly across to the bed Wolf was sitting on, her mind considering a number of ways to as she put it 'get Wolf back for making her make such misleading sounds.'

Wolf glanced up at the girl in confusion, she was eyeing him hungrily and Wolf wasn't entirely sure what he should do, without word or warning Ruby pounced atop him, pressing him back into the mattress with a loud thud, Wolf groaned quietly as the girl pressed her body against his chest, her face hovered a few inches above his own, she lowered her head to meet his in a quick kiss, Wolf's hand moved down along her sides coming to a stop on her hips, he rolled in and flipped around, pressing the smaller girl into the bed as his lips left hers, his mind fogged quickly as he moved his lips down her neck, kissing a trail to her shoulder before he bit down lightly where her neck met her shoulder, she let a low moan and her hand gripped the back of his head.

"Nope doesn't seem like it!" The pair's heads snapped to the door, Wolf pushed himself back and bumped his head against the side of ruby's bed, he winced and rubbed at the back of his head. Ruby sat up abruptly, her face rivaling the color of her hood.

"Uh," Ruby sounded awkwardly, both fully aware of all the implications of the mood that had just been interrupted, Wolf scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment "Well that was…interesting."

"Sorry, I got carried away." Wolf bowed his head slightly in apology.

"No, it's fine, it was sort of my fault to begin with." Ruby replied waving her hands in front of her quickly.

Wolf chuckled "On this one, yeah, you get all the blame."

"Shut up." Ruby tossed a pillow at the Faunus, it hit him in the chest with a loud thud.

Nora, Blake and Yang sat on the beds in team JNPR's room quietly, awkwardly and slightly red faced.

"So, who was it in there?" Nora asked curiously

"Wolf and Ruby," Yang answered, shaking her head afterwards "I can't believe my little sister did before me!"

"That's what your worried about?" Blake asked staring at the blonde in wide-eyed surprise.

"You haven't done it?" Nora asked the blonde curiously.

"No, I've gotten close a few times, but it just never seemed right, the mood, or the guy you know?" Yang explained with a shrug.

"But you seem so confident, out of everyone I pegged you to be experienced." Nora tilted her head in confusion.

"Same could be said to you, with Ren and you together so much I'm surprised you guys haven't!" Yang exclaimed

"I still think you are completely glossing over something quiet important." Blake sighed, staring at her hands awkwardly before glancing up at Nora "Although I'm curious as well, how have you not gotten together with Ren you both seem to like each other."

Pyrrha walked into the room and looked around in surprise, Yang spotted Ruby exiting the dorm room behind her and shot into the hall, grabbing the small girl by the arm she dragged her back into team JNPR' room, she motioned for Nora to answer with her hand.

Nora pulled her knee's towards her chest and rested her chin on them "Ren and me are partner's now, I know I wanted to be partner's with him, but what if something goes wrong, if we get 'together' together and he dies or I die or one day he doesn't like me anymore? We'd have to still be around each other, that'd be awkward and would interfere with teamwork."

"But you like him?" Ruby tilted her head, having been given the quick summary from Yang as well as a suggestive look that only managed to confuse the hooded girl.

"Yeah, of course I like him!" Nora exclaimed

"So, you like him and he likes you back, but you are afraid of a long term problem that won't even happen if you don't get together, what if Ren gets tired of chasing after you? What if he starts dating someone else, can you honestly say you'd be happy for him?" Pyrrha sat at the edge of her bed, dropping into the conversation naturally.

Nora was silent for a moment while she thought about it "No, I don't think I'd be okay with that either, I could never be happy with him being with someone else, oh my god, that makes me like really selfish doesn't it, I don't want him to be with me in case it doesn't work out but he isn't allowed with anyone else?! I just want him to keep chasing me forever?!"

"I don't think it makes you selfish, but I also don't think you are going about this correctly either," Blake answered calmly "You aren't children surely if either of you decide to break it off you will be able to behave professionally."

Nora was quiet for another few moments "I guess you're right, I can't worry about something that can't even happen because I won't let it."

Pyrrha mentally fist bumped, her plan was working perfectly even if she hadn't actually even done anything but join the end of a conversation.

The room fell silent for a minute before Yang finally looked at Ruby "So sis, how was it?"

"It?" Ruby asked in confusion

"What you were doing in the room with Wolf!" Nora clarified excitedly

Ruby tilted her head slightly, assuming they meant the massage, she shrugged when she couldn't find an answer as to why they'd want to know about that "It hurt a little at first, but let's just say Wolf's a master with his fingers."

The girls leaned forward slightly, Pyrrha had quickly picked up on the topic of conversation just by watching Yang's expressions.

"I never even knew I could feel so _good_!" Ruby exclaimed "I mean, I didn't know you could relieve tension so well like that."

Yang smirked devilishly "So, did you let him do it inside or out?"

Ruby frowned, 'Isn't a massage always out? I mean, not like you can just reach inside someone and massage the muscle's from the inside, I can't imagine that'd feel good at all.'

"Outside of course inside's way too unsafe," Yang squealed loudly and Ruby glanced at her in confusion "What?"

"I can't believe my sister did _it_ before I did!" Yang exclaimed

" _'it?'_ A massage, surely you've had one before." Ruby asked in confusion.

The group stared at the little girl and titled their heads curiously "What?"

"A massage, Wolf gave me a message cause me shoulders hurt," Ruby explained looking at the group calmly "Why? What did you think I was talking about?"

Yang slowly face palmed, Pyrrha chuckled into the back of her hand, Blake settled on a small smirk and Nora jumped to her feet "We thought you guys were totally having sex!" She shouted

Ruby stiffened and her face glowed.

Yang tapped her sister on her back causally "Don't worry sis, it's natural, nothing to be ashamed off."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you got a laugh out of that! This chapter kind of lets a few things about the story in that I don't think were previously mentioned, most obvious being this fiction was always going to contain lemons (If the fluff leading up to this didn't give that away, it also has an M rating.) But the couples will have their scenes at varying times, the lemons themselves won't be all that important, it's just kind of a natural continuation of relationships, but anyone who's uncomfortable with them will be able to easily skip them without any drama or worry about missing something important.**


End file.
